Tyler Prince
by Schocko
Summary: Tyler Prince est quelqu'un de bien, enfin essaye d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tyler chasse les mangemorts, C'est son truc. Mais quel est le rapport avec Harry et Drago? C'est toute une histoire de secret. ATTENTION : Slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous. Voici ma première fiction. Après avoir passé des années a lire des fics, je me suis décidé a sauter le pas et me voila :) C'est une fic en catégorie principale Aventure/Action, mais je l'ai placé en Slash car il va en avoir un, et je pense que ce dernier prime. Je ne voudrais pas heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes ;)

Tout l'univers HP appartient a JKR ;)

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Je suis dans un bar, je descends quelques verres, rien de bien fort, quelques bièraubeurres et un ou deux Whisky Pur Feu. L'alcool et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, je l'aime bien et il me le rend bien. Je suis rarement malade, quelque peu éméchée peut être. Une chance, surtout pour un soir comme celui là.

Je les surveille. Ouais ça c'est mon boulot, ou un passe temps... un loisir ? non plutôt une corvée.

Avant de leur botter le cul, faut les trouver, les surveiller, apprendre à les connaitre, tout en restant incognito. Une plaie.

Ils bougent, l'heure H est arrivée, et je vais enfin pouvoir me dérouiller les articulations.

Je me présente, Tyler Prince. Enfin c'est ce qui est écrit sur mon acte de naissance. Le deuxième. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je suis une sorte de super espionne pour notre cher Dumby, et j'ai 17ans. Bien entendu, les études sont importantes, d'après mon père, alors je suis actuellement en 7ème année dans l'école de mon patron… On ne se quitte plus, malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour lui.

J'ai été recueillie par mon père lorsque j'avais 2 ans, après m'être retrouvée orpheline à cause d'un maniaque de la baguette.

Il m'a appris très jeune les arts magiques ne nécessitant pas l'usage de baguette, puis les arts moldus. J'ai quelques dons dans mon sac qui peuvent être assez utiles, comme pour les missions nécessitant de rester très discrète. Hum.. oui malgré mon prénom je suis bien une fille, enfin une jeune femme, plutôt pas mal, soit dit en passant (merci maman et papa). Et j'ai encore pleins de petits secrets.

Après avoir foutu leur raclée à quelques mangemorts de bas étage, je m'en retourne à mon dortoir. Je ne peux décemment pas retourner au bar, couverte de poussière, de bleus et de sang, qui ne m'appartient pas, qui plus est.

Le lendemain, ou quatre heures après m'être couchée, est un lundi. Qui dit lundi, dit premier jour de la semaine et donc… cours !

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'école, mais je m'y ennuie. Grâce à mon papounet adoré (ne lui répétez pas ce sobriquet, il me tuerait) le programme de Poudlard a été bouclé il y a longtemps déjà. Mais il me faut une couverture, pour rester entre ces vieux murs.

Une journée à Poudlard se déroule souvent de la même manière : cours, rumeurs sur la nouvelle engueulade entre Potter et Malefoy, repas, devoirs… Une journée d'étudiant quoi, sans passion, ni frisson.

Je m'installe à ma table, juste en face du sixième année que j'asticote depuis son arrivée parmi nous. Avec un grand sourire fixé sur mon visage je lui signifie mon arrivée.

- Bouh !

Je sais, c'est débile mais j'ai ce que je veux, il sursaute. J'adore quand il dort encore à moitié dans son bol, lui l'aristo au sang pur et blablabla et blablabla.

- Ah Ty ! Comment va ce matin ?

- Non mais comment tu me parles ? T'as oublié ton accent ? C'est quoi cet air abattu ? T'as perdu ton doudou cette nuit ?

Il me regarde enfin, il n'a pas apprécié que je lui parle de son doudou.

- Tu vas pas commencer de si bon matin, rassures-moi ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste à ce moment là que tu es le plus drôle Dray.

C'est aussi le seul moment où il est lui-même. Il est toujours l'un des premiers à venir dans la Grande Salle le matin. Ça lui laisse le temps de respirer un peu avant que les deux lourdauds ne le collent toute la journée.

Ce soir**,** c'est repos. Ma chambre n'est pas le lieu le plus recommandé pour être tranquille. Je le partage avec les autres filles de mon année, et je peux vous le certifier, les filles ça craint !

Je vais dans une salle désaffectée, dans les étages. Depuis le temps, je l'ai aménagée puis personnalisée. C'est mon sanctuaire, mon havre de paix dans ce monde de brutes qui est le mien. J'y passe quelques heures dès que j'ai le temps pour ne pas craquer et finir par tuer toutes les personnes qui ne me reviennent pas. Sûrement car je finirais par me jeter un Avada .

Aux alentours de minuit, je décide d'aller me coucher. Les filles doivent pioncer comme des masses, après avoir bavé sur tout et tout le monde. De plus je suis crevée, si je m'écoutais je dormirais là, mais il faut sauver les apparences, et dormir dans son lit est soi-disant ce que font les étudiants classiques. Pas sûr.

Je me décide à franchir la porte.

- Maman ?

Oh merde !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre avec une certaine rapidité ^^ Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais c'est le début et je suis assez… impatiente :D Donc, bah… Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2

Je fuis. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais en plus parce que je suis à Serpentard, alors on sauve notre peau avant de se faire attraper.

Après quelques secondes de course, j'entends qu'on me poursuit. Forcément, ça aurait été trop facile sinon.

- Attends ! T'en va pas !

Faut que je trouve quelque chose, une porte, une ombre, un recoin, un trou de souris, n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape, sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant un bon bout de temps, à juste titre.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul,

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, comme ça ? me demande mon père

- Désolé mais là j'ai pas vraiment le temps… A plus ! criais-je en continuant ma course

Un son de dérapage non contrôlé se fait entendre derrière moi.

- Quoi ? Ah… Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi je vous trouve à nouveau dans les couloirs en train de courir, alors que vous devriez être dans votre lit ?

J'arrive enfin au coin du couloir où je peux m'adosser et écouter l'échange.

- Je... Je…hum..Je n'arrivais pas dormir alors, j'ai décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Monsieur.

- Je vois. Et bien vous viendriez donc faire un peu d'exercice chaque soir de la semaine dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter. J'ai des chaudrons qui ont besoin d'un peu d'huile de coude…Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor, bien entendu. Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter.

Après avoir fait virevolter sa robe, il se rapproche de moi. Il m'a vu, donc ce n'est même plus la peine de penser à partir. J'aurais dû continuer à courir, au lieu de m'arrêter et des les regarder. Bon d'accord les espionner. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là, à cette heure, comme ça ?

Je me reposais, loin des dindons qui peuplent ma chambre. C'est à cause de toi que je dois encore les supporter, je te rappelle.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, jeune fille ! Je suis encore ton père jusqu'à preuve écrite du contraire, alors fais bien attention à toi, majeure ou pas !

- Hum… oui, marmonnais-je

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi, papa. Mais comprend moi, il m'a mise un peu à cran de débouler comme ça, et…

- Et pourquoi as tu ce visage ?

- Je suis fatiguée, et je me suis peut-être un peu trop détendue…

- Regarde-moi. Tu dois faire attention, jeune fille ! Il faut que tu restes discrète et tomber sur Potter avec cette apparence n'est pas le meilleur moyen.

- Justement ça aurait pu être un excellent moyen. Il est temps qu'il sache tu ne crois pas ? Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il risque d'être tué pour lui dire, et…

- On en a déjà parlé il me semble.

Je déteste quand il prend cette voix. Un frisson de peur me traverse.

- Je sais, mais…

- NON ! File te coucher maintenant ! Demain tu viendras me voir. Ce soir tu as besoin de dormir et moi aussi. Aller, dégage. Bonne nuit Petite Fille.

Petite Fille. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a toujours appelée lorsque je n'atteignais pas un but qu'il m'avait fixé. Il a également choisi mon nouveau prénom après m'avoir recueillie. J'ai vraiment du l'agacer, pour qu'il me redonne ce surnom.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et me dépasse, en se dirigeant vers les cachots du château.

- Bonne nuit papa, chuchotais-je alors qu'il est déjà loin.

Je suis sur le point de prendre le même chemin, lorsque j'entendis un frôlement. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, et avoir levé les yeux au plafond, une sale habitude qui exaspère tous mes proches, je dis :

- Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne devrais plus être ici, tu le sais ?

Je venais de me retourner, et la surprise s'affichait sur son visage

- Ton visage. Tu n'étais pas comme ça tout à l'heure !

- Et alors ? C'est un phénomène inconnu peut-être ? lui crachais-je au visage.

Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire prendre, et encore moins par un élève de l'école. Il me regarde et commence à se renfrogner.

- Etre métamorphomage n'est pas très répandu, il me semble !

- En effet ! Et tu devrais vite oublier que tu m'as vu ainsi et ce que tu as pu apprendre ce soir.

- Rogue n'a pas de fille !

Et voila qu'il change de sujet, et en affirmant des faits qui lui restent inconnus en plus. Je le regarde longuement et finalement, je pousse un soupir en prenant ma décision. Ça aurait été plus facile de lui jeter un petit sort d'oubliette, mais c'est la première fois qu'une occasion se présente. Je risque une bonne engueulade et surtout des reproches à vie si cette révélation tourne mal. Mais j'en ai besoin ! Alors je me lance.

- Viens. Je m'avance vers une fenêtre.

- Où va-t-on ?

Il est suspicieux. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais ça m'agace quand même.

-Je ne vais pas te manger et encore moins te tuer, enfin ! Je nous emmène juste à cette fenêtre là, tu la vois ? Elle est particulière pour moi, et je vais te raconter mon histoire. Ou une partie, continuais-je tout bas. C'est ici que mes parents ce sont embrassés pour la première fois.

Ça y est j'ai un sourire stupide sur les lèvres, comme à chaque fois que je raconte cette histoire ou que j'y pense. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour m'interrompre, mais je lui fais signe de se taire.

- Après tu parleras si tu veux, pour le moment écoute-moi, sinon tu ne sauras rien.

Il n'est pas content, mais se tait quand même. C'est bon l'autorité. Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'autorité. Plutôt de la curiosité venant de sa part, il me semble.

- Donc c'est ici que mes parents ce sont embrassés pour la première fois. Ils étaient en 7ème année. Et fous amoureux. Mon père l'a remarqué tout de suite à son arrivée, mais elle a mis quelques années pour le voir tel qu'il était. J'aime venir à cet endroit, je me sens proche d'eux. C'est complètement débile, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent me prendre la main et me consoler lorsque j'en ai besoin. Lorsqu'ils ont quitté l'école, la guerre faisait rage, et Voldemort terrorisait toute la population sorcière alors que les moldus se demandaient quel mal avait pu atteindre certain de leurs semblables pour commettre de telles atrocités. Ils ont décidé qu'ils devaient agir, avec quelques-uns de leurs amis et ce sont rangés dans le camp de Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous les deux 19ans quand je suis arrivée dans leur vie. Peu de gens connaissaient mon existence à l'époque. Juste leurs plus proches amis. Certains membres de l'Ordre ne le savaient pas, question de sécurité. Lorsqu'ils ont été tués, je n'étais pas présente dans la maison. Mon parrain me gardait de temps en temps, bien malgré lui cependant. Les enfants de 2ans, ce n'était pas son fort, ni plus âgés d'ailleurs. Mais ma mère ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle voulait que je le connaisse. Alors de temps en temps, il me gardait chez lui, le soir.

Je ne le regarde plus, je pleure. La nuit est magnifique. La lune est presque pleine et se reflète sur le lac. J'aime la vue que l'on a d'ici.

- Ils sont mort le 31 octobre 1981, à Godric's Hollow.

Plus personne ne parle. C'est à peine si je respire pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit, a croire qu'il est parti pendant mon récit. Pourtant un murmure s'élève derrière moi.

- Tu es censée être ma sœur, alors ?

- Selon toutes vraisemblances, oui.

Il a l'air abasourdi ou carrément assommé. Puis il fait demi-tour et repart en marchant tout en prenant la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. Je n'ai plus de famille, depuis que j'ai l'âge de 1an. Et tu n'entreras pas dans ma vie en me faisant croire que tu es ma sœur. On ne se ressemble pas et tu ne ressembles à aucun de mes parents. Pour moi tu n'es personne.

Il commence à accélérer. Il a été dur dans sa façon de parler. Les larmes retenus tout à l'heure glissent sur mes joues, silencieusement.

- Harry ! Il s'arrête. Ma voix tremble, je déteste ça. Je reprends après quelques secondes, de façon à cacher mon trouble. Ce que je viens de te dire, tu le crois ou pas, mais n'en parle pas. S'il te plait. J'ai risqué beaucoup ce soir en te racontant ça, mais aussi en te montrant mon vrai visage, que ce soit intentionnel ou non.

Sur ces mots je fais demi-tour et cette fois, je vais vraiment me coucher. S'il refuse la vérité ce soir, il viendra me poser des questions, à un moment ou à un autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les reviewers, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci Merci Merci !

Après, je tiens a m'excuser auprès des reviewers anonymes. Je connais le site, mais je n'avais pas de compte avant de décider de publier, et du coup je ne sais pas qu'il fallait activer l'option. Donc excusez-moi si vous avez voulu m'en laisser une, maintenant vous pouvez ! mdr

Donc voila un grand et nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

J'ai rééditer ce chapitre car il semblerait qu'il y est eu un petit soucis au niveau des dialogues. Désolé pour ceux qui ont du subir une lecture sans aucun signe.

Schocko.

Chapitre 3

Je n'ai rien dormi de la nuit. Et pour une fois mes colocataires n'y sont pour rien du tout. J'ai retourné mon échange avec Harry au moins une centaine de fois. C'est mon petit frère et c'est pour lui que je suis encore à Poudlard. Le surveiller, et veiller a ce que rien ne lui arrive. Autant dire que pour la dernière partie je n'ai pas vraiment brillé.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la Grande Salle Drago est déjà installé. Je me dirige vers lui en traînant les pieds. Je déteste ne pas avoir mon comptant de sommeil, et cette nuit qui devait être réparatrice m'a plutôt achevé.

-Alors Prince, on est pas bien réveillée a ce que je vois.

-Oh ca va Malefoy, enlève moi ce rictus méprisable de ton visage d'ange, ça t'enlaidit !

-Waho ! Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

-Faudrait-il que je me sois couchée pour m'être levée.

-En effet… Tu veux m'en dire plus ou je vais devoirs te torturer pour en savoir plus ? Un petit sourire narquois est fixé a son visage.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire avouer quelque se soit par la force, Dray. Et tu le sais, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Tout ce que tu sais, j'ai bien voulu te le dire.

-Ouai bien sûr, croit ce que tu veux.

-Voila enfin un sourire tel que je les aime.

-Oh la ferme. D'ailleurs je note que tu as noyé le poisson et que tu ne peux plus rien me dire, me dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

-Ah ? En effet, je me retourne et quelques Serpentards de 6ème année sont en train de nous rejoindre. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit. Pas cette fois.

-Hum. On verra.

Ce sont ses derniers mots, et son visage change radicalement. Même avec ses « amis » il n'est pas naturel. Heureusement que je suis là pour le décoincer, cet aristo.

Je l'adore, mais dès qu'il est entouré il n'est plus le même et en devient exécrable. Je travaille depuis quelques temps pour qu'il soit plus naturel, au moins avec les personnes qui lui sont les plus proches mais ca n'avance pas des masses. Et s'en est triste pour lui. Il est peut-être entouré toute la journée, mais jamais lui-même.

Lorsque ses camarades de promo arrivent enfin, nous ne prononçons plus aucun mot. Nous ne parlons jamais ensemble quand ils sont là. C'est une règle entre nous. Enfin il l'a plus imposé, mais je l'a respecte. Je peux au moins faire ça.

Après quelques saluts de leur part, je me lève et part en direction de la porte. Je n'aime pas la foule, et c'est l'heure de pointe. Au moment de me tourner vers la porte mon regard croise celui de mon père. Vu son regard, je dois vraiment avoir une tête épouvantable et je vais surement avoir droit à une bonne discussion après son cours. Ce dernier ayant lieu de 10h à 12h avec les Gryffondor, il aura tout le temps de me garder pendant l'heure du déjeuner. La poisse.

Alors que je suis au milieu de l'escalier que j'emprunte pour me rendre a mon cours de Sortilège, je crois un groupe de Gryffondor. Je m'aperçois que ce sont les 6ème année au moment où mon regard accroche les cheveux roux du meilleur ami de mon frère. Avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher je le cherche du regard. Mauvaise idée.

Hier au soir au moment de lui parler, j'ai « repris » mon visage de tous les jours : les cheveux blonds avec l'excentricité qui va avec, une mèche ou deux de couleur rouge, et les yeux bleus. Ce visage évite que l'on reconnaisse un lien avec la famille Potter ou même avec celle de mon père, Séverus Rogue. Le reste de mon visage reste identique à la normal, mais le peu de modification que je lui apporte me font passer incognito. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne vous ai pas dit. Si Harry ressemble a James Potter, moi je suis le sosie de Lily Evans. Le destin a décider que les yeux de James Potter ne devaient pas être partagés, je suis donc rousse et yeux verts, au naturel cela dit. Je ne sorts jamais en public avec mon visage véritable, pour des raisons évidentes. Sauf hier soir.

Au moment où nos regards se croisent, je vois en lui de la curiosité mais aussi un refus. L'effet est le même que si l'on m'avait poignardé le cœur. Une seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures.

Viendra-t-il me voir finalement ? Je décide que oui. Il est Gryffondor après tout. Et le fils de ses parents, curieux de tout. Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre.

Au moment où j'atteins le palier, j'entend que l'on m'appelle

-Tyler ! Eh ! Mais attends moi !

C'est Alec, mon meilleur ami. On se connait après nous être rentré dedans sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ au matin du 1 septembre 1990. Il était tellement impressionné par le train qui allait l'emmener dans l'école de ses rêves qu'il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Et moi j'étais en discussion avec mon second tuteur, car mon père ne pouvait en aucun cas m'emmener à la gare. Et il est à Serpentard comme moi. Je le soupçonne d'avoir soudoyé le choixpeau. Il n'a pas vraiment le profil du Serpentard type. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car moi non plus je ne l'ai pas ce foutu profil. Ce qui fait de nous des êtres étranges parmi nos semblables.

Il a grandi depuis que l'on se connait. Et heureusement pour lui. Jusqu'à la 4ème année j'étais plus grande que lui, et ma croissance c'est arrêter a 1m69. Aujourd'hui il mesure 1m81 et je peux le dire sans honte qu'il est beau. Le genre de garçon dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Avec ces cheveux noirs qui lui tombent de façon si naturelle sur les yeux, qu'il a d'un bleu si clair et plein d'innocence que vous lui donneriez le monde s'il vous le demandait. Et surtout, j'aime sa bouche. Elle n'est pas fine mais pas trop charnue, juste parfaite. Et lorsqu'il sourit, le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de vous, vous ne vous en apercevriez même pas. Oh oui, pour être beau, il l'était. Et je suis en partie immunisée contre ses pouvoirs, merci mon Dieu. Il a grandit en même que moi et j'ai vu ses charmes se développer sous mes yeux.

-Alec ! Je pensais que tu serais déjà en haut…

Il venait de me rejoindre en courant, et semblait pas heureux d'avoir eu a monter les escaliers quatre par quatre. Mais je ne lui avais rien demandé, alors je ne m'excusais pas.

-Ouai c'est ça ! T'as vu l'heure ? J'ai même pas pu prendre un petit déj'. J'ai choppé 2 croissants histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je te jure, je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Fais quoi ?

-Oh fais pas ton innocente, t'es de mauvais poil, alors t'oublie tout le monde et tu me laisse en plan avec les vipères qui te servent de voisines de chambrée.

-Faut pas te coller à elles.

-Elles ne me lâchent pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est ça la rançon de la gloire. Devient laid, elles iront voir ailleurs.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Comment je pourrais te séduire si je deviens repoussant.

-Je connais tous tes secrets les plus intimes mon ami, tu ne pourras plus me séduire.

J'éclate de rire. Oui je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui, cependant mon petit cœur d'assassin de mangemorts est déjà pris.

- Que tu crois, ma dame, que tu crois. Il me lance un petit sourire dont il a le secret, et je lui répond par un clin d'œil. Nous venons d'arriver devant la salle du professeur Flitwick, et nous nous asseyons dos au mur.

-Alors, commence-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Si je connais tous ses secrets, il connait aussi tous les miens.

-Hier soir j'ai croisé Harry pendant que je rentrais du Paradis.

-C'est donc là où tu étais ? J'étais mort après l'entrainement hier et j'ai même pas pensé a te chercher là-bas…

-Je suis toujours là bas Alec ! T'es sur que vous n'avez pas un peu picolé après la douche ?

-Oh ca va hein !

-Ouai, ben t'étonnes pas que les vipères te pourchasses, si tu passes ton temps à les draguer quand tu as un verre dans le nez. Je lui fais un sermon, mais je souris. Donnez à ce garçon un verre un tant soit peu alcoolisé, et il perd toute notion de réalité.

-Oublie un peu cette histoire et raconte-moi la tienne.

-En gros j'ai croisé Harry alors que je ne m'étais pas camouflée, il m'a appelé « maman », j'ai couru, papa est arrivé, j'ai filé me cacher, Harry a récolter une retenue et a perdu des points, j'ai eu droit a un sermon, Harry a tout entendu, je lui ai tout avoué et il est parti en affirmant qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Voila, dis-je après repris ma respiration.

-Eh ben ! Et ton père sait que tu as tout dévoilé a Harry ?

-Non, bien sûr que non…

-Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes.

-Non ! Tu crois ? Pardon, excuse-moi tu n'y es pour rien. Mais tu vois, le plus dur c'est qu'il ne veut rien savoir, il m'a juste dit « Tu es censée être ma sœur, alors » ? Ca fait mal…

-Viens là. Il me prend dans ses bras, et je me laisse aller contre lui. Il va venir te voir, tu vas voir, me chuchote-t-il. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'avais imaginé qu'au moment où je lui avouerais qui je suis, il serait fou de joie… Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Il ne te connait même pas en tant que Tyler Prince. Ne vois pas tout en noir tout de suite.

-Je dois aussi aller voir mon père tout à l'heure…

-Ah…

-Comme tu dis. Je pousse un soupir

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ca dépendra surement de plusieurs contextes : humeurs, sujets, temps. Comme d'hab' quoi.

Les autres élèves arrivent petit à petit alors on se sépare, puis on se lève. On est rejoint par nos camarades de Serpentard, et nous entrons un peu dans la discussion, qui porte sur la prochaine fête, pour changer.

Midi arrive et je sens mon heure arrivée. Un pressentiment. Alec quitte la salle en dernier en me regardant longuement. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas perdre mon calme, et jusqu'à présent je tiens les promesses que je lui fait.

-Tyler ?

Je me retourne vers mon père.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as rien dormi. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce qui s'est passé hier au soir.

-Tu ne veux pas être un peu plus explicite dans tes réponses ? J'ai pas l'intention de d'extirper chacune de tes paroles.

Je n'arrives pas a le regarder dans les yeux, et c'est ce qui va me trahir. Je lève enfin le regard pour croiser le sien. Il a comprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il a comprit, je le sais.

Je ne doit pas être si impassible que je me plait a croire…

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui a dit !

-Tu ne veux pas que je te mente…

-TYLER ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu connais les risques en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à patienter pour te faire connaitre…

-Mais j'aurais du attendre la fin de la guerre pour ça ! Et s'il meurt ? Il doit me connaitre avant… Les larmes recommencent a couler. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleurer que ces dernières 24heures.

-Comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Mal… Il prend une grande inspiration. Non attends, pas mal, mais il a plutôt pas réagit. Pas comme d'habitude. Il m'a juste signifié que je n'étais personne pour lui et surement pas sa sœur. Qu'il n'avait plus de famille depuis 15ans…

-C'était soit ça, soit il courait chez Dumbledore pour lui demander des comptes.

-Je sais, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il aille réveiller le directeur.

Il me regarde d'un air déçu mais aussi un peu résigné.

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas aller avertir Dumbledore, juste après notre conversation.

-On ne devrait pas attendre qu'Harry vienne me voir ?

-Non. Tu vas voir le directeur, tu lui dis ce que tu as fais, tu assumes tes actes. On ne va pas attendre que Potter décide de se manifester auprès de toi. Connaissant son caractère, il peut mettre des semaines pour venir te voir, mais en parler avec ses amis. Au risque de se faire entendre par d'autres.

Je grimace quand je l'entends l'appeler Potter. Il pourrait faire un petit effort…

-Tu vas aller devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et tu l'attends.

-Je suis privée de repas ?

-De toute façon tu n'aurais rien mangé. Autre chose, tu as quelque chose de prévue pour ce soir. J'en sais pas plus mais… prépare-toi en conséquence. Aller, maintenant va ! On en reparlera plus tard. Mais pas le soir. J'ai un élève en retenue…

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me laisse au milieu du couloir, en partant en direction de la Grande Salle.

Autant je suis géniale dans mon rôle d'espionne, autant dans mon rôle de fille, je ne suis que décevante…

La gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumby est assez grincheuse, mais j'arrive quand même à lui tirer quelques phrases pendant que j'attends le Directeur. J'aurais pu entrer dans le bureau, je connais le mot de passe, mais je ne trouve pas ça très poli d'entrer chez quelqu'un lorsque celui est absent.

-Aller, s'il te plait ! Dis moi ! T'as pas un petit ragot a me mettre sous la dent ? Je sais, supplié une gargouille de pierre n'est pas très glorieux, mais elle connait pas mal de secret et j'ai du temps a revendre jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon patron.

-Non. Il ne se passe rien en ce moment. Mais ça va peut-être changer…

Je me retourne vivement lorsque j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Ouai, même question espionnage je dois me remettre en question.

Au moment où je lance mon bras pour frapper l'inconnu, je le reconnait et me stoppe à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

-Ah… C'est toi.

-Oui.

-Euh… Si tu veux voir le directeur il n'est pas là.

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Très bien, salut. Je commence a m'éloigner, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me parler.

-Non, attends !

Quoi que…

-Tu veux me parler maintenant ?

-Peut-être.

Je me remets face à lui. Il plaisante là, hein ?

-Non y'a pas de peut-être. C'est oui tu veux me parler, ou non tu m'ignore. Il n'y a pas de troisième choix

Il n'a pas l'air très content, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'énerve avec son fichu caractère.

-Je veux te parler.

-Bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Je veux te demander quelque chose.

-Ben craches le morceau, Dumby va pas mettre 2 heures pour manger 3 crackers au fromage ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-J'ai déjà répondu a cette question, et je déteste me répéter.

-T'as pas un caractère facile toi, hein ?

-Toi non plus.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, puis un semblant de sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

-Un trait de famille ?

-Parce qu'on est de la même famille maintenant ?

-Tu aurais réagis comment toi ? Tu m'aurais sauté au cou si les rôles avaient été inversés peut être ?

-Je ne serais pas partie en affirmant des choses que j'ignore.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir…

-En effet, je n'ai pas découvert que j'avais un frère a l'âge de 16ans, mais j'ai eu d'autres vérités a accepter et pourtant je suis là et jamais je n'ai tourné le dos a quelqu'un.

Il ne dit plus rien. Soit je lui ai vraiment cloué le bec, soit il cherche ce que j'ai pu découvrir.

-Comment peux-tu être ma sœur ?

-Tu veux vraiment recommencer ?

-Non ! Je veux dire, pourquoi je ne te connais pas ? Pourquoi tu viens maintenant ?

-Déjà je ne suis pas venue à toi, c'est toi qui te baladais dans le château. Et tu ne me connais pas car personne ne l'a voulu, sauf moi.

-Qui le savait ?

-Les amis les plus proches de nos parents : Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Dumbledore et mon parrain, ainsi que Peter Pettigrow. Ma naissance est restée cachée, et la tienne aurait due l'être aussi, mais cette prophétie a tout déclanché.

-Ton parrain ? Et pourquoi Sirius et Rémus ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi ?

-Oui, mon parrain. Maman voulait que son meilleur ami prenne une place plus importante dans sa vie d'adulte. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, ils ne se voyaient que peu de souvent et cela l'attristait. Alors pour y remédier elle lui a demandé d'être mon parrain. Il n'a pas pu lui refuser et c'est retrouvé avec un bébé sur les bras une fois par mois, pour faire ample connaissance. Pour Sirius et Rémus, ils ont reçus les mêmes ordres que moi. Nous taire, ne rien te dire. Attendre le moment propice…

-C'est Dumbledore qui vous a demandé ca.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Qui était ton parrain ?

-Celui qui était chargé de mon éducation au cas où il arriverait malheur a mes parents, Severus Rogue.

-A l'époque Rogue était un mangemort ! Comment ma mère aurait pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi mon père aurait pu accepter ça ?

-Tu ne connais pas tous les éléments Harry, encore une fois. Et notre père n'a pas eu son mot a dire. Maman pouvait être très convaincante, il parait. Un sourire moqueur nait sur mes lèvres, c'est que j'en ai entendu des histoires…

-Au fait', si Pettigrow était au courant, cela signifie que Voldemort l'ai ?

-Il l'a été en effet, ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts. Mais vu qu'on a jamais entendu parler de moi après cette nuit, je suis officiellement morte. Et Pettigrow ne savait pas qui était mon parrain, une chance si je peux dire.

-Ca se tient.

-Bien sur que ça se tient puisque c'est la vérité. Je ne raconte des cracks qu'aux méchants.

-Comment ça ?

-Il me semble que le lieu n'est pas très avisé pour une telle conversation, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Prince et Monsieur Potter ?

C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais surprendre aujourd'hui, un petit entrainement serait le bienvenue. Mon patron venait de se matérialiser à quelques mètres de nous, et malgré son éternel sourire, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'est pas très joy-joy. Aller c'est parti !


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la suite :) Je remercie les reviewers courageux (une nouvelle fois) pour, ben pour les reviews, qui font très très très plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Notre entrée dans le bureau directorial se fait dans le silence. Je préfère connaitre son humeur avant de taquiner notre directeur. Ça pourrait peut-être m'éviter une mission pourrie pour ce soir…  
- Asseyez-vous jeunes gens, s'il vous plait.  
Il n'a pas l'air _très_ en colère, c'est déjà un bon point. Je me dirige vers mon fauteuil personnel : celui de droite, que je déplace légèrement pour avoir vue sur toute la pièce et ses recoins. Une habitude. Cependant, Harry n'a pas bougé et regarde Dumbledore avec colère il me semble, ou haine, ou alors dégoût. J'évite de trop spéculer sur les émotions des autres, vu le nombre d'erreurs que j'ai commise en 48heures.  
-Harry s'il te plait va t'asseoir. Je vais tout t'expliquer.  
-Tout ? Vraiment tout ?  
-Autant que ce que je jugerais utile de te dire, oui.  
-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il se décide néanmoins à rejoindre un siège, de mauvaise grâce.  
-Tu dois me pardonner Harry, mais si tout cela t'est resté caché c'était pour une bonne raison.  
-Laquelle ? Quelle raison peut être suffisamment importante pour me cacher l'existence de ma sœur ? Qui est encore à Poudlard en plus !  
-C'est une question de sécurité. De la tienne, de la sienne, ainsi de celle du professeur Rogue.  
-Qu'est-ce que peut bien risquer Rogue ?  
-La mort, dis-je. Il a pris des risques, beaucoup de risques pour respecter la volonté de notre mère. Il devait m'élever, lui et pas un autre. Il est devenu responsable de moi, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. De plus il était jeune, sa vie commençait juste. Il aurait pu trouver une femme et avoir sa propre famille, qui sait comment sa vie aurait pu être ? Il a renoncé à tout ceci pour que moi je reste en vie. Si jamais une de ses connaissances apprenaient qui j'étais, tous les anciens mangemorts aurait su qu'il était un traître. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux traîtres Harry ?  
-La mort je suppose ?  
-Pas juste la mort. La torture ! C'est le châtiment le plus grave qu'il puisse exister. Et il n'aurait pas été le seul torturé. Il y aurait eu un de ses amis, qui m'a élevé quand il n'était pas là, mais j'y serais passé aussi. Tout cela devant ses yeux. Et après nous avoir fait subir les pires sévices, ils nous auraient tués lentement, et finalement ça aurait été à son tour. Lorsque l'on punit un traître, on ne veut pas que la mort soit rapide, il faut que la victime souffre le plus possible. En fait, c'est lui qui a pris le plus de risques !  
-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon père. Tu n'aimes pas la famille Weasley ? Ils ne sont pas les personnes les plus proches que tu as ?  
-Si. Mais Rogue est un mangemort !  
-Et encore une fois tu ne connais pas tous les faits Harry.  
- Explique-les moi alors !  
-Tyler n'a rien à t'expliquer, Harry. C'est à moi de le faire. C'est moi qui ai pris les décisions. J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis désolé. Lorsque vos parents sont morts cette nuit là, je ne savais pas que Severus avait Tyler. Je pensais qu'elle avait été tuée, soit par la magie, soit par l'écroulement d'une partie de votre maison. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, et elle n'était pas très grande. Sous tous ces gravas, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant de ne pas la retrouver, pas tout de suite du moins. J'ai du prendre une décision pour toi qui était toujours là. Je croyais que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, je ne pouvais donc pas te confier à ton parrain, qui était pour moi l'espion de Voldemort. Je t'ai donc envoyé chez les Dursley où tu as vécus jusqu'à tes 11 ans. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Severus est venu me voir avec Tyler dans les bras. Il avait dû rester caché un petit moment, paraître affligé par rapport aux autres mangemorts. Tyler était en vie, et j'ai voulu l'amener chez les Dursley, mais il a refusé. C'était les volontés de Lily que Severus participe à l'éducation de Tyler. Il l'a donc adopté et l'a emmené loin d'ici pour qu'elle grandisse à l'abri des regards.  
Harry se tourne vers moi et avec un regard sceptique, me demande :  
-Loin ?  
-En France. Papa avait un ami là-bas. J'ai vécu chez lui et papa nous rejoignait dès qu'il pouvait. Il était devenu professeur ici, et des fois il m'emmenait avec lui, mais c'était rare.  
Il se retourne vers le Directeur.  
-Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir présentés plus tôt ? Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, par exemple ?  
-Le fait que Tyler soit en vie doit rester un secret et j'ai jugé qu'à 11ans, tu ne serais pas capable de garder un tel secret.  
-Je n'ai jamais divulgué aucun secret que vous m'ayez confié ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce qui c'était passé en première année, ni même après. Pourquoi ? Quelle est la vraie raison ?  
-J'avais peur Harry. Peur que tu me tournes le dos pour t'avoir gâché ton enfance. J'ai voulu te le dire la première fois que l'on s'est vu, mais je t'ai jugé trop jeune. Petit à petit je pensais qu'il fallait te le dire, mais j'avais de plus en plus peur. Et finalement je me suis convaincu qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin de la guerre. Tu aurais côtoyé Tyler, car elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Il était prévu que tu fasses sa connaissance aux vacances de Noël.  
Alors là, il m'a eu. J'étais pas au courant.  
-Sérieux ?  
-Oui Tyler, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je voyais que c'était de plus en plus dur pour toi donc j'avais opté pour cette option. Tu pourrais le côtoyer seulement si tu gardais le secret sur votre lien de parenté. Il semblerait que Noël est été avancé cette année.  
-Vous avez mon cadeau patron ?  
Ses yeux brillent de nouveau de cette lueur malicieuse, alors je me permets une petite plaisanterie. L'ambiance était un peu lourde ces dernières minutes.  
-Je suis désolé Tyler, mais non.  
-Alors vous n'auriez pas un ou deux bonbons quelque part dans votre bureau ? J'ai pas eu le droit de manger à midi…  
-Hum oui je dois avoir quelques patacitrouilles ou des suçacides dans un tiroir… Severus n'a pas voulu que tu viennes à la Grande Salle ? me demande-t-il en me donnant les sucreries.  
-Il avait dans l'idée que je vous parle avant de croiser Harry. Vous noterez, et n'oublierez pas de lui dire s'il vous plait, que je n'y suis pour rien du tout cette fois.  
-Je n'y manquerais pas, me promet-il. Harry as-tu des questions ?  
-Non pas pour le moment. Je vous en veux, mais je ne vous déteste pas si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Et je ne vais pas rejoindre Voldemort parce que vous me faites des cachotteries sur ma vie, ça serait stupide.  
-J'entends comme une note de sarcasme dans ta voix, petit frère.  
Il a l'air surpris, je ne sais pas si c'est par plaisir ou par gêne mais il continua :  
-Pas du tout.  
-Harry, je vais te demander de nous laisser alors. Je dois m'entretenir de quelque chose d'important avec Tyler.  
- En fait, si, j'ai bien une ou deux questions.  
-Vas-y, je t'en prie.  
Harry me jette un coup de d'œil et lance :  
-Quand est-ce que je pourrais faire partie de l'Ordre ?  
-A ta majorité je n'aurais plus rien à dire contre ton souhait Harry.  
-Dans un an je serais peut-être mort.  
-Il ne faut pas être pessimiste Harry.  
-Je vais me contenter de cela pour le moment alors. Une dernière question, pour toi Tyler.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Quel est le nom que t'ont donné nos parents ?  
Je souris. Il accepte que je sois sa sœur. C'est la première fois qu'il parle d'eux comme étant _nos _parents.  
-Gwenaëlle Lily Potter.  
Il hoche la tête et s'en va.

Je me retourne vers mon patron. L'heure de l'ordre de mission est arrivée.  
-Ce que tu as fait est sûrement le meilleur choix. Je suis réellement désolé Tyler. Tu avais raison.  
-Le passé est derrière nous, professeur. Attendons de voir comment ça se passe avant de crier victoire.  
-Tu doutes ?  
-Non, mais on ne se connaît pas. Il est possible qu'on finisse par se détester comme dans certaine famille.  
-Cela m'étonnerais beaucoup, mais passons. Ce soir tu dois aller à Londres. Les mangemorts seront dans un bar situé dans le quartier de Hyde Park, du côté moldu. La surveillance a déjà été faite, voici le rapport.  
Agent 007, c'est moi !  
-Faut que je m'habille en fille alors. Chouette. J'ai un grand sourire, mais je vous promets, casser du mangemort en talon aiguille c'est pas de la tarte !  
-Oui, en effet. Je vais te laisser retourner en cours.  
-En parlant des cours, je ne pourrais pas en sécher quelques uns ? Juste histoire que je m'entraîne un peu…  
-Je crains que Severus n'accepte pas.  
-Mais je connais déjà tout le programme ! Et j'ai besoin de m'entraîner. Rien qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, c'est affligeant le nombre de fois où j'ai été surprise. Et ça m'agace… je rajoute cette phrase d'un air sombre.  
- Ça ne serait pas très discret si d'un coup tu te mettais à ne plus aller en cours. Je suis désolé mais la réponse est non.  
-Tyler Prince va devoir mourir alors, si vous voulez que je continue à être performante durant mes missions.  
-Je ne crois pas que cette option soit envisageable, Tyler.  
-Je sais bien, Professeur. Je plaisantais.  
-Tu en es sûre ?  
-A moitié…  
-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
-Je vais y aller, hein, avant que cette discussion tourne au morbide…  
-Fais donc.  
Je l'aime bien, mais là son sourire moqueur m'agace un petit peu, je dois avouer.

Je me dirige en direction du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est pile le cours qu'il me fallait, je vais pouvoir dormir pendant deux heures sans que quelqu'un ne me dérange.  
-Tiens, je t'ai apporté un sandwich.  
-Alec, t'es mon sauveur ! Merci ! C'est quoi comme sandwich ?  
-Je t'ai fait un parisien en version londonienne.  
-Et ça donne quoi ça ?  
-Du bacon et du cheddar.  
-Du bacon et du cheddar… Ça n'a pas l'air mauvais comme ça, mais j'ai un doute niveau diététique…  
-Mange au lieu de raconter des conneries. Le cours commence dans 10 minutes, juste le temps qu'il te faut.  
Il m'aurait bien fallait 5 minutes de plus histoire que je ne finisse pas étouffée mais ce n'était pas négociable. Alec a un sens des proportions bien particulier, c'est-à-dire qu'il me fait à manger comme lui mangerait. Donc mon sandwich, au lieu de mesurer une quinzaine de centimètres, doit bien en faire trente. Mais il est bon, c'est déjà ça. Pour le remercier, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. J'adore l'embrasser et en plus les vipères sont jalouses. Que demander de plus ?

A la fin de la journée de cours, j'ai repris un peu de vivacité. Les deux heures du cours d'Histoire n'ont jamais été aussi bien, et c'est pour ça que j'adore ce prof. Il me permet quand même de dormir un peu, c'est une bonne raison pour l'aimer je trouve.

Il est 17heures, j'ai donc encore six petites heures avant de devoir transplaner dans Londres. Et je vais employer ce temps à m'entraîner et à me pomponner. Je me suis allouée une salle dans les cachots, histoire de ne pas être trop loin de ma salle commune, tout en étant assez loin de la population Poudlardienne.  
Les sorts permettant d'enchanter des mannequins pour qu'ils m'attaquent m'ont été donné par mon cher et tendre, quand j'ai commencé à m'entraîner seule. Il les avait eu grâce à son professeur, à l'école des Aurors. Et ils m'ont été plus qu'utile, je ne le remercierais jamais assez.

Après 3 heures de lutte acharnée contre ces poupées de chiffons, je décide qu'il est temps que j'aille me préparer, tout en passant par la case cuisine où j'ai mes habitudes. Les elfes y sont dévoués, ça c'est un fait, et leur talent niveau cuisine est juste sublime. C'est ce qui va me manquer le plus quand je ne serais plus ici, la bouffe. C'est stupide, mais je ne sais pas faire à manger, et quand je m'y tente, c'est plutôt « Tous aux abris » au lieu de « Tout le monde à table ». Au moins vous êtes prévenus. Si je vous invite à manger chez moi, il faut être prêt soit à être malade, soit à manger des plats livrés.  
Après un repas léger mais délicieux et une bonne douche bien méritée, il me reste encore deux heures avant mon rendez-vous, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de dormir un peu et de me préparer en toute tranquillité.

Dormir une petite heure m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup pour rester éveillée, mais il me faut quand même un minimum et les deux heures rattraper dans l'après-midi n'étaient pas vraiment suffisante.  
Lorsque je me présente devant la porte du bar, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. L'adrénaline, y'a que ça de bon ! Essayez pour voir.

Lorsqu'ils sont du côté moldu, ce qui est rare, les mangemorts ne portent pas leur masque et ne font rien pour paraître discret. Ils choisissent des bars peu fréquentés où le patron les laisse boire autant qu'ils le souhaitent et n'appellent pas la police lorsqu'ils parlent d'un quelconque meurtre. Ce genre de patron de bar aurait beaucoup trop à perdre si la police venait à mettre les pieds dans leur établissement.

Celui de ce soir se nomme « Au comptoir des amis », mais il ne m'inspire pas franchement l'amitié. Il se situe dans une ruelle, et la porte est si étroite qu'une personne normalement constituée doit passer de profil si elle ne souhaite pas s'arracher les épaules sur l'encadrement de porte.

Pour ce genre de mission, je dois aguicher ces messieurs les mangemorts. Il y a peu de femmes dans les rangs de Voldemort, et encore moins de femmes participant aux attaques. Et sûrement aucune, pour ce genre de soirée. Bellatrix a beaucoup trop de classe pour ça. Étrangement quand une grande brune voluptueuse dans une minirobe et sur talons aiguille entre dans un bar, tous les visages convergent vers elle. Une chance pour moi, je n'aurais pas à choisir entre deux tables. Il n'y a que quatre clients, et tous vêtus bizarrement sous leurs capes noires, et le patron en train de regarder je ne sais quelle émission sur sa micro télé sous le comptoir.

Je plaque un sourire ravageur sur mes lèvres devenues beaucoup trop pulpeuses et m'avance avec beaucoup de confiance vers ces messieurs. C'est ça les joies d'être métamorphomage, pouvoir changer de visage, comme on change de chemise. Arrivée vers eux, je me penche en avant afin que ma poitrine surdimensionnée dans ma petite robe soit bien mise en avant et au niveau de leurs yeux.

-Ah, des hommes ! Pile ce qu'il me faut. Je suis désolée de vous déranger durant votre soirée entre amis, mais j'ai un grave problème.  
-Pas de problème, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?  
C'est un grand brun baraqué qui n'a pas quitté mes seins des yeux qui vient de me répondre.

-Oh vous êtes choux ! En fait, je me suis un peu perdue dans cette ville que je ne connais pas. Je devais aller à un rendez-vous professionnel pour faire du mannequinat vous voyez ! Je vais être une star ! Mais j'ai tellement tourné dans le quartier que je suis tombée en panne d'essence ! J'ai juste eu le temps de me rabattre sur le trottoir, mais je suis coincée ici.  
Avec un soupçon de gloussements et autres petits gémissements qui font la réputation des sans-cervelle, le tour est joué. Mes « sauveurs » me suivent jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, trop absorbés à regarder mes hanches balancer de droite à gauche, pour remarquer que je les emmène du mauvais côté. Tout se passe très vite par la suite. Un petit Stupéfix pour un de ces messieurs et un bon coup derrière les oreilles pour le deuxième. Je préfère vérifier qu'ils sont bien des mangemorts, tuer des innocents ce n'est pas mon truc. Le temps que je soulève la manche gauche de celui allongé par terre, les deux derniers me sautent dessus. Ils ne semblaient pas trop saouls pourtant tout à l'heure, juste ce qu'il fallait, mais ils ont l'air d'avoir oublié leur baguette, moi non. L'un d'eux est tué tout de suite, mais le quatrième est plus coriace et c'est un corps à corps qui commence.

Les coups pleuvent et je perds vite l'équilibre à cause de la combinaison talons aiguille + pavé + bagarre. Une fois à terre j'ai le choix : le laisser me tuer ou alors arriver à sortir ma lame cachée dans ma botte. J'ai eu le temps de ramener mes genoux sur ma poitrine avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi mais la lame est coincée. Note pour plus tard : ne PAS la glisser à l'arrière de la botte mais sur le côté.

Ma main trouve quelque chose qui semble lourd et dur par terre. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question, je m'en sers pour cogner la tête de mon assaillant. Pendant une seconde il reste immobile, puis s'écroule sur moi. Ça c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée ! Celui que j'ai assommé en premier ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et il ne faut pas que je reste une cible facile. Après quelques secondes de lutte, j'arrive enfin à bouger le poids mort qui était allongé sur moi et à me libérer. Avant toute chose : sortir mon arme. On ne me prend pas deux fois à commettre la même erreur. Je vais vérifier que celui que j'ai tué est toujours mort, puis me dirige vers l'assommé n°1. Il est encore dans les vapes mais pas pour longtemps. Je le ligote et me dirige vers le stupéfixé. Toujours immobile. Okay, ça c'est fait. Il a le droit à son petit ligotage également. Je me retourne vers l'assommé n°2, mais celui-ci est déjà debout et me regarde d'un air de chien enragé.  
-Tien ? Déjà réveillé Don Juan ?  
-Tu vas mourir salope !  
-Ben ? Je ne suis plus ta jolie ?  
Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et me fonce dessus. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien net il y a 5 minutes, mais maintenant il ne voit même pas la lame de mon couteau qui brille dans un reflet de la lune avant de s'enfoncer dans son estomac.  
-Il me semblait pourtant que tu m'aimais bien, dommage.

Après quelques minutes d'agonie, son cœur s'arrête.  
Bilan de la soirée : deux morts et deux mangemorts arrêtés et prêts à être interrogés et enfermés.  
Plutôt pas mal, pour une espionne en mauvaise passe.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens ! Vous allez bien? Voici un nouveau petit chapitre ^^ J'espère que jusqu'a maintenant l'histoire vous plait, et si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas a me le dire hein^^ Ou même pour me dire que c'est bien hein :D

Le bouton des reviews est juste en dessous du texte *siffle*

Aller j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse a votre lecture :)

Bonne lecture chers amis :)

Chapitre 5

Après avoir attaché ensemble les quatre mangemorts afin de ne pas en perdre en route, j'active le Portoloin qui me ramène à Pré-au-lard. Il serait malvenu d'égarer un cadavre en cours de route.

J'arrive devant le portail de l'école et dépose mon fardeau.

Je dois aller livrer le colis dans le bureau du directeur, afin que ce dernier soit expédié aux bons endroits : morgue et prison. Je déteste devoir m'occuper du ménage, mais vu que je n'ai pas fait la surveillance je peux bien faire ça. Et traverser une école avec deux cadavres et deux prisonniers peut être assez compliqué, même en pleine nuit. Rares sont ceux qui me connaissent comme étant membre de l'Ordre et tueuse professionnelle de Dumbledore parmi les professeurs et encore moins parmi les élèves. Et puis ma tête « temporaire » ne va pas arranger grand-chose.

Cependant le chemin semble avoir été vidé pour moi, et ça ne me dérange absolument pas. J'entre dans le bureau pour déposer le paquet que je transportais grâce à un sort bien pratique et m'en vais sans plus de cérémonie. Dumby n'est pas à son bureau, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin, de plus les deux survivants ne risquent pas d'aller bien loin ligotés comme ils sont.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier je croise une connaissance :

-Oh Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Faudrait que tu arrêtes de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, tu sais ? J'aime faire la morale, mais je souris en disant ça.

-Et vous êtes… ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Excuses-moi, laisses-moi quelques secondes.

Je retrouve mon visage de tous les jours en quelques secondes, mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment soulagé. Son regard va de bas en haut sur ma silhouette et je fais de même.

-Ah… oui hum… désolée, t'étais pas censé me voir dans cet état là…

-Parce que c'est normal ?

-J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est normal, mais pas trop étrange non plus…

-T'es couverte de sang, ta robe est déchirée, tu as un manche de couteau qui sort de ta botte mais je ne dois pas trouver ça étrange ?

-Tu as le droit de trouver ça étrange, car tu ne sais pas comment je gagne ma vie, mais si tu étais au courant, tu trouverais ça… ben je sais pas comment tu trouverais ça, mais sûrement pas étrange.

-Et comment tu gagnes ta vie ?

-En tuant les mangemorts. Je lui dis ça en haussant les épaules, mais j'en mène pas large.

-En tuant les…

-Les mangemorts, ouais.

-T'es flippante comme ça !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Alors là il me laisse sur le cul.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ?

-Ben, un truc du genre « C'est immoral de tuer, même des mangemorts » ou même « Comment tu peux tuer des êtres humains » ou…

-Ça va j'ai compris !

-Et ?

-Ben rien. Je vais pas te faire la morale.

-En effet. Bon je vais te laisser, faut que je prenne une douche d'urgence et le sang ça s'incruste.

-J'en doute pas. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Oui ?

-Pourrait-on passer du temps ensemble ?

-Tu veux passer du temps avec une tueuse ?

-Si cette tueuse est ma sœur, oui.

-Okay, ça me va. Je lui souris tendrement. On se fera une soirée, quand je serais libre. D'ailleurs, si tu veux demain je le suis.

-Demain soir je ne peux pas, je suis en retenue.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé pour ça au fait.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps. Et puis celles-ci sont agréables comparées à celles d'Ombrage.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle !

-Oui je préfère l'oublier aussi.

En me disant ça il se touche la main droite avec une grimace de douleur.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas une deuxième semaine de retenue et des points en moins.

-J'ai ma cape ! Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire.

-Ben mets la alors ! En plus devant les quartiers de Dumby, ça circule pas mal.

-Oui j'ai remarqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai attendue après ma retenue, je voulais savoir.

Wahou ! Il m'avait attendu ! On en avait fait du chemin depuis hier au soir !

-Maintenant que tu sais, on va pouvoir aller se coucher tu crois pas ?

-Si.

On se sépare en haut des escaliers qui me permettent de descendre dans les sous-sols en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je suis sur un petit nuage en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il est près d'une heure du matin donc je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus personne, surtout en pleine semaine, mais il reste encore trois personnes. Et deux semblent m'attendre alors que la troisième me regarde avec un grand étonnement.

-Les gars, Pansy.

-C'est elle que tu attendais Drago ?

-Oui c'est elle. Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Je suis encore en vie, et en un seul morceau donc oui ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

-D'accord. Viens Pansy on retourne aux dortoirs.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu t'inquiétais donc tu l'as attendue la moitié de la nuit ?

-Oui, c'est tout. Viens!

-Mais enfin Drago!

-Non on y va, aller!

-De toute façon je ne reste pas plus longtemps ici, alors si ça te chante, tu peux rester Pansy.

Je fais signe à Alec qui est bien silencieux. Il me regarde avec un petit rictus.

-Oui, et puis t'as besoin d'une bonne douche. T'as traîné où ?

Je me tourne vers les deux 6ème année.

-On y va. Drago, bonne nuit et à demain matin.

Un petit clin d'œil et nous voila partis en direction des douches. Celle du Préfet-en-Chef. Faut bien que cette salle de bain serve à autre chose qu'au fameux préfet, qui est (Oh quelle chance !) Alec.

Après une bonne douche d'une heure, j'ai enfin réussi à faire partir toutes les traces de luttes, de sang et autres fluides corporels. Je pourrais utiliser la magie pour la plupart, mais prendre une longue douche est très important. J'ai l'impression de me « laver » de mes actes. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, je n'aime pas tuer, mais il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge et j'ai été entraînée durant des années. Ça fait de moi une très bonne candidate.

Lorsque mon père m'a recueillie, j'étais encore une fillette et je parlais à peine. Et j'avais du mal à m'endormir, mes parents me manquaient et mon nouveau père pleurait encore sa meilleure amie qui avait été son premier amour. La seule chose qu'il a trouvé pour me calmer le soir, c'était de me parler, et comme il n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, son truc c'était de me lire des livres de potions. J'y comprenais rien, mais sa voix m'apaisait et me berçait.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec moi, c'était un ami français qui me gardait, ainsi que sa femme. Gérald et Laura. Ce sont des gens fantastiques. Lui est prof d'arts martiaux et elle travaille au club de tire de la région. Avec eux j'ai appris les défenses moldus. D'abord avec Gérald puis Laura m'a appris à tirer vers l'âge de 8 ans. Pas au club bien sûr, mais dans leur propriété. Ils avaient des fusils à plombs du style fête foraine et quelques pistolets à air comprimé de paintball. Quand on se sert de vraies armes, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais le principe de visée est assez similaire. Puis les couteaux sont entrés dans ma vie et je ne les ai plus quittés. J'aime leur contact, qui est beaucoup plus intime que les armes à feu. Pendant mon entraînement moldu, papa m'a appris les rudiments de la fabrication des potions dès l'âge de 6ans. Il fallait que je sache lire les recettes moi-même. Apprendre oui, mais il ne voulait pas me mâcher le travail. Une fois plongée dans le monde magique, je n'ai plus voulu le quitter. J'ai lu bon nombre de livres, et posé des centaines de questions. J'ai toujours eu des réponses complètent, celles que je voulais. Il me répondait à la hauteur de ma curiosité et je lui en suis totalement reconnaissante. Pour mes 10 ans il m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux : ma première baguette. Il me jugeait assez mûre pour pouvoir en avoir une, et mon apprentissage de la magie n'en serait que meilleur. J'ai réussi mon premier sort, que j'avais étudié théoriquement des années plus tôt, le soir même. Un simple Wingardium Leviosa, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fière que ce soir là, et mon père aussi.

Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard l'année suivante, je connaissais tout le programme jusqu'à la 5ème année. J'avais encore quelques lacunes, mais rien de bien important. Et c'est à l'âge de 12 ans que j'ai effectué ma première mission. On ne se méfie pas d'une enfant. Pile ce qu'il fallait pour collecter des renseignements. C'est à l'âge de 15 ans que j'ai tué mon premier mangemort. Ce n'était pas prémédité. C'était encore une mission de renseignement, mais cette fois, je n'étais plus une enfant, et le mangemort l'avait remarqué. Il était jeune, il n'avait pas la marque, car Voldemort venait à peine de revenir, mais il avait déjà fait ses classes d'armes et tués trois moldus. Je lui ai plus, il m'a dragué, je voulais en savoir encore plus que ce que j'avais appris, et j'ai été imprudente. On était dans une ruelle, derrière un boui-boui. Il a voulu coucher avec moi, je lui ai dit non, alors il s'est énervé. Il est mort avec mon couteau planté dans le dos, au moins ça été rapide. Pas comme ce soir.

Je n'aime pas tuer, je le répète, et j'espère ne jamais aimer ça. Et des fois c'est dur de s'endormir quand on a entendu la respiration d'un homme qui essaye de s'accrocher à la vie, comme celui de ce soir. Il a mit 4 minutes avant de céder et de laisser la mort l'emporter. Quatre minutes c'est long lorsque l'on souffre et qu'on sait que le mort est inévitable, mais lorsque c'est comme ça je reste là. Je les regarde mourir petit à petit. Ce n'est pas par sadisme ou par pur plaisir, mais je me force à regarder. Je tue ceux qui commettent des crimes odieux. Je ne vaux pas forcément mieux qu'eux et les regarder me le rappelle à chaque fois. Ça me permet de garder les pieds sur terre, de ne pas me prendre pour une reine. Un seul mage noir nous suffit.

Le lendemain matin, Drago m'attend à la sortie de la salle commune. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Ça veut dire qu'il veut parler, me dire quelque chose d'important et qu'il a besoin de plus de temps que nos quelques minutes habituelles.

-Salut Dray ! Ça va ?

-Pas mal.

-Drago, tu crois que Pansy est digne de confiance?

-T'es pas sérieuse !

-J'ai encore rien dit !

-Non mais ta question en dit plus que tous les mots ! Tu ne vas pas tout lui dire ?

-Ah ! Je ne vais pas tout lui dire, juste une partie. Si elle se montre digne de confiance et patiente. C'est une fille bien, mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui accorder toute ma confiance...

-Tu vas la mettre en danger !

-Je ne lui parlerai qu'après lui avoir exposer les risques, et elle prendra sa décision à partir de là.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger. C'est mon amie.

-Alors soit naturel avec elle, comme tu l'es avec moi. Et je te signale qu'elle est déjà en danger, comme vous tous.

-Ce n'est pas le même danger.

-Tu préfères qu'elle soit traquée par les gentils ou les méchants ? En sachant que si elle est traquée par les méchants, les gentils peuvent essayer de la protéger, alors que si c'est l'inverse, elle sera seule.

-Tu essayes de me dire que tu veux lui sauver la peau ?

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais ça pourrait lui sauver la vie.

On arrive à la Grande Salle.

-Je ne sais pas si elle est prête à changer de camp.

-Et toi ? Tu t'es décidé ? Tu connais pas mal de choses sur moi, dont mon passe-temps, tu pourrais très bien tout raconter à ton paternel, mais je suis encore en vie et aucun avis de recherche n'a été mis sur ma tête. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te décider ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser mes parents. Surtout pas ma mère, elle n'a rien demandé dans l'histoire.

-Toi non plus il me semble. De plus, si ta mère désire être sauvée, on peut l'y aider. Pareil pour ton père, mais sincèrement j'ai un doute là-dessus.

-Elle ne quittera jamais mon père.

-Et toi tu ne quitteras jamais ta mère. Vous êtes des imbéciles tous les deux. Réfléchis Drago, discutes-en avec elle si tu la juges capable de ne rien dire, mais s'il te plait, n'exclue pas cette possibilité. Je vais avoir besoin d'alliés d'ici quelques temps. La guerre approche et avoir des amis est très important.

-Je vais y réfléchir, me promet-il

-Comme depuis 2 ans.

-Oui.

On vient de s'asseoir à notre table quand il regarde derrière moi en haussant un sourcil. Ça ne peut pas être le reste de notre table, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt.

-C'est normal que Potter se dirige vers nous avec un petit sourire ?

-Hein ? Je me retourne et en effet Harry se dirige vers nous.

Drago connait pas mal de petites choses sur moi, mais pas tout. Déjà car il n'est pas encore officiellement de notre côté, mais en plus moins il en sait, plus il aura de chance de rester en vie. Ses chances de survie vont diminuer d'ici quelques secondes.

-Écoute Drago, il faut que tu saches quelque chose de très important, mais promets moi de rester calme. On en parlera ce soir si tu veux, mais jusqu'à là, garde le secret, s'il te plait !

-Ça a un rapport avec Potter ?

Je le regarde avec impatience et il me rétorque

-Ça va, je promets de rester calme et de ne rien dire.

-A personne ?

-A personne.

-Harry est mon petit frère.

-… Pardon ?

-Drago !

-Salut Tyler ! Malefoy. Je peux m'asseoir deux minutes ?


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau tout petit chapitre, mais important quand même. Bonne lecture (et si vous voulez laisser des reviews… n'hésitez pas ^^)

Chapitre 6

-Harry ! Oui vas-y je t'en prie.

Je lui sors mon sourire commercial, mais ce n'est pas contre lui. Ce qui m'inquiète et qui ne me permet pas d'être tout à fait à l'aise, c'est la réaction de Drago. Il a salué Harry d'un hochement de tête mais le regarde de façon… éberluée et un autre sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Et ça ne lui va pas du tout, le manque d'habitude surement. Lui**,** le Roi de l'impassibilité. On me la ressortira celle là.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, promit. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir donc je me suis décidé à descendre en avance, et je m'en félicite.

-Tu es si excité que tu en deviens bavard ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui, désolé. Euh…qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire… Ah oui ! T'es libre ce soir, non ?

-Il me semble oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux poser un lapin au professeur Rogue ?

-A ton pèr…

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago et revient vers moi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Non, non. Je voulais dire après.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et commence à rigoler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Drago sait qui est le professeur Rogue pour moi. Pour après ta retenue y'a pas de problème. Mais si tu souhaitais secrètement que je puisse annuler ta retenue, je suis au regret de t'apprendre que je suis totalement impuissante. J'ai moi-même eu des soirées de retenue et je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé pour y échapper mais j'ai seulement réussie à en obtenir plus.

-Je pensais que tu étais un peu privilégiée…

-Je le suis sur certains points, y'a pas de doute, mais sur le comportement et les règles scolaires c'est une toute autre histoire.

-Apparemment. Je vais te, vous laissez. A ce soir Tyler.

Quelques élèves commencent à arriver, et s'ils remarquent que le célèbre Harry Potter est assit à la table de Serpentard ça va jaser, et pas qu'un peu.

-A ce soir Harry.

-Tu plaisantais hein ?

Drago refait enfin surface.

-Drago, fais-toi une raison. Quand je te demande de promettre, c'est pas pour te balancer des vannes en pleine figure. Je suis très sérieuse, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu l'étais lors de ta promesse.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je tiens mes promesses.

-Il y a intérêt, tu en a deux à mon encontre maintenant.

-Deux ?

-Sur ta réflexion et sur ma famille.

-Et ton passe-temps ?

-Elle fait partie de ta réflexion. Si tu décides de passer de Son côté, tu lui diras, sinon tu garderas ça pour toi.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-As-tu fais une promesse qui est contradictoire à celle que tu m'as faite ?

C'est sur ces paroles que je me lève et que je vais rejoindre Alec qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la table. C'est que j'ai faim moi !

-Bien dormi ?

-Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai mis un certain temps sous la douche.

-Oui je sais, je t'ai entendu et attendu.

-Je suis désolée Alec, j'étais crevée et je pense que je me suis endormie avant que ma tête touche l'oreiller.

-Et tu as piqué toutes les couvertures.

Lorsqu'il est tard et que je m'éternise dans la salle de bain, il n'est pas rare que je dorme dans la chambre d'Alec, en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. Ça m'évite de traverser toute la salle commune. Il me faut juste me lever plus tôt pour aller me préparer pour la journée de cours. Mon uniforme est dans ma chambre et je ne voudrais pas que mes colocataires se rendent compte que mon lit reste vide de temps en temps.

-De toute façon tu les fourres toujours au fond du lit alors bon…

-Cette nuit j'ai eu froid.

-T'avais qu'à les reprendre…

-Tu t'es enroulée dedans !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…

On échange un de nos petits sourires complices et je me lance à l'attaque d'un bon petit déjeuner anglais : Saucisses, œufs, pommes de terre, un toast beurré et une bonne tasse de thé. J'adore ! Mon assiette est magnifique, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps d'y goûter.

-Mademoiselle Prince ?

Je me retourne prestement, et tombe nez à nez avec mon père, qui ma foi n'a pas l'air super joyeux. Pourtant j'ai rien fait depuis hier et ma mission s'est parfaitement déroulée.

-Oui Professeur ?

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Je regarde mon assiette avec grand regret, mais je me lève et le suis sans poser de questions. Ça ne servirait à rien dans la Grande Salle. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir lui tirer la moindre information avant notre destination qui m'est totalement inconnue.

Les quelques élèves présents, soit la moitié de l'école, nous fixe. Je déteste ça. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir : se foutre de moi ou lancer de nouvelles rumeurs. Je suis à Serpentard, et il est connu que le professeur Rogue ne s'attaque JAMAIS à un élève de sa maison. Apparemment ils décident que la deuxième solution est la meilleure. S'il existe des créatures qui se nourrissent de rumeurs, ce matin va avoir lieu un véritable festin.

Une fois dans un couloir désert je me décide à poser LA question :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Il continue a avancer en ne montrant aucun signe qu'il m'a entendue.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas. J'ai rien fait depuis hier… J'ai croisé Harry, mais je ne lui ai pas couru après. Et même Dumbledore a approuvé finalement. Ma soirée s'est bien passée. Bon y'a eu 2 pertes mais sur quatre c'est déjà bien. Je ne serais plus là si je n'avais pas agit comme ça, ou alors dans un triste état et…

-Ça suffit !

-Mais…

-Non ! Tu sauras une fois arrivée dans le bureau du Directeur. Je ne te dirai rien.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Tu peux au moins répondre à ça, s'il te plait !

-Oui.

-Je risque quoi ?

On est juste devant la gargouille qui garde les escaliers de Dumby.

-Monte, je te suis.

-Dragibus

Une fois devant la porte j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si… non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Dumbledore m'attend, mais pas derrière son bureau. Il regarde par la fenêtre et me tourne donc le dos.

-Va t'assoir Tyler.

Au ton de sa voix je ne discute pas.

-Hier au soir tu avais une mission, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Il y a eu un problème Tyler. Un grave problème.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-As-tu vérifié s'ils étaient mangemorts, malgré les informations ?

-J'ai vérifié ! Je vérifie toujours…

-En es-tu certaine ?

-Oui !

-Dis-moi comment ça s'est déroulé.

-J'ai stupéfixé le premier, assommé le deuxième. C'est là que j'ai vérifié si c'était des mangemorts mais le temps de regarder, les deux autres me sautaient dessus. Le premier a reçu le sort mortel mais l'autre a eu le temps de m'atteindre et après on s'est battu. J'ai vérifié j'en suis sûre ! Vous devez me croire !

-Je te crois Tyler, mais l'homme que tu as tué avec la magie n'était pas un mangemort. Il n'avait pas la marque.

-Il était peut-être nouveau et allait la recevoir plus tard. Il devait faire ses preuves. Il était là ! Avec d'autres mangemorts chevronnés !

-C'était un moldu Tyler. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun risque qu'il soit dans les rangs de Voldemort.

-Un moldu ? J'ai tué un moldu…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est pas possible…

-Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu faisait là, avec des mangemorts ? Non je ne vous crois pas ! Vous devez vous tromper ! Vous devez…

C'est en voyant son visage ainsi que celui de mon père que je sais que c'est la vérité. Et c'est là que je m'écroule. Si je partais à la chasse aux mangemorts, c'était pour sauver les moldus. Pas les tuer.

Je me lève doucement alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne vois presque plus rien, mais il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'ai encore l'impression de voir cet homme sur le tapis, là où je l'ai déposé quelques heures auparavant.

Sur le seuil de la porte je m'arrête et dit :

-S'il avait de la famille, même si ce n'était qu'un ivrogne qui passait son temps dans les bars au lieu de s'occuper d'eux, je veux savoir.

-Bien. Je me renseignerais.

Je descends les escaliers, mais je ne sais pas comment. J'entends mon père derrière moi.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule papa. J'ai murmuré cette phrase, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

-Et moi je ne crois pas. Allons dans ta salle.

Je n'arrive plus à marcher et c'est en me portant à moitié qu'on arrive à destination. Il nous installe sur l'amas de couvertures et autres coussins pour que l'on soit confortablement assis et il me prend dans ses bras en me berçant.

Il ne fait jamais ça. Ou plutôt presque jamais. Il l'a fait deux fois, et ces deux fois là c'était parce que j'avais perdu des êtres chers : mes parents et l'homme de ma vie.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup l'histoire, mais raconte plutôt la vie de Tyler depuis son entrée a Poudlard ^^ La vie de Tyler n'a pas été toute rose, mais pas toute noire non plus

Bon ben comme d'hab, les reviews c'est tout en bas… Bonne lecture les gônes (ah oui ! Je suis Lyonnaise XD)

Chapitre 7

1er septembre 1990 – Aujourd'hui je rentre à Poudlard. Enfin ! Je n'ai jamais connu d'autres enfants sorciers et là, le quai en est rempli. Mon père n'a pas pu m'emmener alors c'est Gérald qui est avec moi. C'est un moldu mais grâce à une dérogation, il a pu m'accompagner jusqu'à la montée du train. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car même si je suis très enthousiaste, tout ce monde m'effraie.

11h arrive doucement et sûrement et il est temps pour moi de quitter Gérald, ne sachant pas quand je le reverrais, et de monter dans le train. C'est ce moment là que choisit un garçon de mon âge pour me bousculer. Il s'excuse vaguement puis monte dans le train. Sa mère le rappelle vivement pour lui dire de s'excuser avec sincérité ; il redescend la tête basse et se plante devant moi. Quelques mots d'excuse franchissent ses lèvres mais pour la sincérité on repassera. Ça me fait sourire et je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas eu de mal. Il lève les yeux et hoche la tête tout en étant sceptique à la vue de mes yeux rouges/

Au moment où le train siffle la prochaine fermeture des portes, les larmes que je contenais se mettent à couler et je me jette dans les bras de Gérald. Il va me manquer, tout comme Laura et je ne les reverrais peut-être pas avant des années. Maintenant que je vais à Poudlard et que je suis plus grande, papa voudra sûrement que j'y reste tout le temps…

Ça fait 1 heure que le train est parti et je me suis retrouvée dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon avec le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure. Il s'appelle Alec et est très bavard. Je crois que je l'aime bien. On pourrait devenir ami, qui sait ?

Nous voila dans la Grande Salle et la Répartition va commencer. Nous sommes entre la table de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. La liste est longue et avant d'arriver au P il y a encore pas mal de candidats. Alec est encore avec moi, et il a encore plus d'attente que moi. Quelle idée de s'appeler Alec Zautcher ?

Après avoir croisé le regard de mon père, je décide que les visages de mes futurs camarades sont plus attrayants que le choixpeau magique qui braille des noms de maisons. Je commence par la table à ma droite, Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève est envoyé chez eux, une véritable explosion a lieu. Comme à chaque table en réalité mais là ce sont eux qui m'intéressent. Vers la moitié de la rangée de droite, soit à quelques mètres de moi, je m'arrête sur un jeune garçon qui semble avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi. Il rit avec ses amis et ne semble pas trop suivre la répartition des petits nouveaux ni remarquer que je le fixe.

C'est Alec, qui me « réveille » pour me signaler que je viens d'être appelée, ce qui me fait lâcher l'inconnu des yeux, juste après qu'il ait levé les siens. Ils sont magnifiques d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, McGonagall m'attend ainsi que le Choixpeau et toute l'assistance. Je suis une star…

Je suis à Serpentard, ça ne m'étonne pas et mon père semble satisfait. J'ai été saluée par mes camarades mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour le Gryffondor. Alec m'a rejointe et semble assez content de sa maison,comme du fait que l'on soit ensemble. Il me dit qu'il aurait été déçu qu'on soit séparé et que l'on soit obligé de se détester si l'on était dans des maisons ennemies. Il me fait rire, mais il est sérieux. Je lui réponds que si l'on voulait être amis, ce n'était sûrement pas des vieillards de mille ans qui allait nous en empêcher, maisons ennemies ou non.

Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes à Poudlard et tous les jours je le vois, et tous les jours je le regarde. Parfois il s'en rend compte d'autre non. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais il doit me trouver bizarre. Tant pis.

Je suis en retard pour mon cours de Sortilège et je cours dans les escaliers. Malheureusement je ne suis pas la seule à l'être et on se rentre dedans. Il descend, je monte. Résultat : mes bouquins s'envolent et son sac se retrouve vidé sur les marches.

-Merde ! Putain, je vais me faire tuer par Rogue… Ça va toi ? Pas de bobo ? Il rassemble rapidement ses affaires et se relève.

Je bloque. C'est lui !

-Eh oh ! Bon écoute je suis désolé, mais si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être collé pour la semaine donc… à plus tard !

-Tyler Prince ! Les mots, ou plutôt mon nom a jailli tout seul.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Tyler Prince. Et… Je… je m'excuse pour t'être rentrée dedans… Me voila rouge comme une pivoine mais il me lance un sourire.

-Matt Galahan. Faut vraiment que je file, désolé. Bye.

Il repart en courant et moi je reste plantée là au milieu de l'escalier pendant encore dix secondes avant de penser qu'un cours de Sortilège m'attend, quelques étages plus haut.

C'est le mois de mars, et depuis notre brusque rencontre dans l'escalier on ne se quitte plus. Enfin si, mais nous sommes devenus amis. J'ai 11ans et je suis déjà amoureuse. Mais lui en a 14 et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille d'une gamine pour petite amie. Ce n'est pas grave. Pour le moment.

On se voit souvent le soir après le diner, juste quelques minutes le temps d'échanger deux trois mots. Le reste du temps il est entouré de ses amis et je préfère rester loin d'eux. Ils ont tendances à ma prendre pour un bébé qui ne comprend pas leurs insultes envers les serpentards… Mais eux ne comprennent pas que j'en ai rien a faire de la fierté des maisons. Surtout venant de gryffondors.

Deuxième année - Il rentre en cinquième. L'année va être dure. Je vais commencer mes missions et lui va travailler ses buses. De plus Harry vient d'arriver et je suis censée le surveiller. Et malheureusement il est à Gryffondor et croit dur comme fer que Serpentard et Gryffondor doivent se faire la guerre. Pas facile pour communiquer… Heureusement Alec est toujours là. C'est mon meilleur et seul ami. Je lui dis tout et vice versa. Il connait tous mes secrets que ce soit familiaux ou sentimentaux. Sans lui je ne suis plus grand-chose ici.

A peine arriver qu'Harry se fait remarquer : son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch ne passe pas inaperçue et Matt est fier comme un paon. Lui aussi à sa fierté même s'il l'atténue quand il est avec moi. Sauf après les matchs, là je suis sûre d'en entendre parler durant des semaines. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? On ne se refait pas.

Année suivante – J'ai 13ans et lui 16. On se voit de plus en plus souvent, et il n'est pas rare qu'on se tienne la main ou que l'on se prenne dans nos bras. Le soir de Noël il décide de franchir un cap. Au moment où l'on échange nos cadeaux il décide de m'embrasser. Il dit que notre différence d'âge n'est pas une barrière, elle ne doit pas nous séparer si l'on s'aime réellement. Je l'aime. Oh oui je l'aime, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était réciproque. C'est mon plus beau Noël, malgré la menace de la Chambre des Secrets.

Malgré mon appartenance à serpentard, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble ses amis sont plus sympas avec moi. Surement parce que c'est moi qui est commencé à les taquiner. Je m'entends particulièrement bien avec son meilleur ami, Nick. On a le même humour sarcastique, ce qui peut donner des conversations assez intéressantes au grand damne de Matt, qui est souvent la cible de nos échanges.

Année 1993/1994 – C'est sa dernière année ici, il faut qu'on en profite à fond. Maintenant il connait tout de moi, même mon père. Lorsque je les ai présentés « officiellement » Matt a eu droit de passer quelques tests faits maisons. Ces tests ont pour but de démontrer son attachement pour moi. Il a du subir de multiples interrogatoires et effectuer des missions de confiance top secrète, tel que faire parvenir un colis à un professeur sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher le but de cette dernière, sachant que le fameux paquet ne contenait qu'un vulgaire cigare. C'est après des mois d'épreuves que mon père m'a autorisé de lui raconter nos secrets. Bien sur jamais je ne lui dirais que j'avais commencé les révélations bien avant… Comme quoi il sait garder des informations secrètes.

Il veut devenir Auror et a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. Ces résultats scolaires sont excellents et depuis qu'il sait ce que je fais, il veut aussi contribuer au bien être du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

C'est aussi l'année où Sirius Black pourchasse Harry et donc où Harry court après Sirius pour se venger. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais si l'on court après Harry c'est lui qui finit par se jeter dans vos bras. Rémus fait aussi son apparition. Il ne sais pas que je suis en vie mais moi je connais pas mal de chose sur lui, mais j'aimerais qu'il partage quelques souvenirs de mes parents avec moi. Si seulement je pouvais…

Cinquième année – L'année promet d'être exténuante. Matt est en première année à l'école des Aurors, et Harry est qualifié pour le Tournoi des Trois (ou Quatre c'est selon) Sorciers.

Matt me manque énormément. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette école il a toujours été là. De plus, le jour de mes 15ans je me suis offerte a lui pour la première fois. Ce fut un peu laborieux, mais les fois suivantes se sont révélées extraordinaire. Pour moi évidement, car je n'ai aucun moyen de comparaison et ne souhaite pas en obtenir. Nous avons passé l'été collé l'un à l'autre, littéralement. On passait la journée ensemble, on ne se quittait pas pour dormir et on se réveillait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un pur bonheur. Après cet été idyllique, l'incident de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch vient de sonner le glas d'une année de douleur psychologique et d'angoisse. Mon petit frère doit participer aux Tournois, et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. De plus Dumbledore étant de trop bonne foi ne l'aide aucunement. C'est par la suite qu'on apprend que celui qui l'a le plus aidé souhaitait sa mort. C'est aussi cette année où Voldemort décide de revenir d'entre les morts.

Année 1995/1996 – J'ai tué mon premier mangemort cet été et Matt m'a retrouvé dans un sale état… L'été est similaire tout en étant très différent de l'année précédente. Matt est toujours là, mais nous ne passons pas notre temps à profiter des vacances comme n'importe quels adolescents. Nous nous entraînons dur, lui pour prendre un peu d'avance sur sa seconde année, moi car maintenant que je ne pouvais plus effectuer de simples missions de renseignement, je me devais d'être en pleine capacité de mes moyens. Et surtout, maintenant que Voldy est revenus, la véritable guerre va commencer.

J'ai rencontrer Sirius et Rémus au Square. Ils en ont voulus a Dumby mais surtout à mon père de les avoir laissé dans l'ignorance, surtout que l'on a attendu encore un an après la « réhabilitation » de Sirius pour tout avouer. Je fais également parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avec l'autorisation paternel. Il y a eu quelques objections du côté des certains membres, tel que les Weasley et même Sirius et Rémus, mais mes faits d'armes les ont convaincue. Ou c'est peut-être mon père… Aller savoir !

C'est à Noël que Matt me demande en mariage. Je n'ai pas passé mes vacances au château cette année, sur sa demande. Je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant. Pourtant on se voit régulièrement, mais il a choisi le soir de Noël et il y tient. Il ne veut pas attendre. Il sait ce qui se passe et il veut que l'on soit ensemble pour la vie le plus rapidement possible. On décide cependant d'attendre que je sois majeure - le 13 juin 1996 - pour nous lier.

L'année se passe lentement, Harry crée l'AD et à la suite de ça Dumbledore quitte le château. Ombrage prend les rennes, et on ne peut plus rien faire. L'école devient un enfer, pour tout le monde… Bien qu'en étant à serpentard, je montre mon mécontentement et je me retrouve de nombreuses fois en retenue, à l'instar de mon frère. Ca doit être de famille ce petit penchant pour les heures supplémentaire.

Le seul point positif dans tout ce merdier, ce sont les préparatifs du mariage. Mais ces derniers sont vite gâcher par l'excursion au Ministère et la mort de Sirius.

Le 31 mai 1996 - Alors que je l'attends dans le salon, j'entends un bruit de bagarre devant notre porte. On a choisi cette maison pour vivre après notre mariage qui est prévue pour le 1er juillet. Ça fait quelques jours que Matt est venu déposer ses quelques rares meubles mais je l'aime déjà. Elle est parfaite. Encore un petit mois et je serais Mme Tyler Galahan… Je suis heureuse.

J'ai juste le temps d'entrouvrir la porte pour apercevoir un rayon vert et entendre le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. J'ouvre un tout petit peu plus la porte pour regarder les assaillants. Ils sont trois mais ils ne s'attardent pas. Après qu'ils aient transplané, je reste plantée là. On a choisi cette maison dans un quartier moldu, pour plus de sécurité. Je sais ce qui se trouve sur les marches de notre perron, mais je ne veux pas le voir. Cependant je n'ai pas le choix, des gens pourraient le voir et appeler la police moldue. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et je le vois : il est là et semble me regarder. Il voulait rentrer dans la maison mais n'en a pas eu le temps.

Je commence à pleurer doucement, je le soulève autant que je peux et je rentre dans la maison. A peine la porte fermée, je m'effondre. L'homme de ma vie, celui que j'ai aimé au premier regard, celui qui m'a embrassée un soir de Noël et qui m'a demandée en mariage ce même soir quelques années plus tard, celui que je devais épouser dans quelques semaines était là, dans mes bras. Je le tiens dans mes bras, mais jamais il ne ressentira mes caresses, jamais il n'entendra mes sanglots remplis de désespoir. Il est mort. Il a été tué par des mangemorts aux portes de notre foyer.

C'était il y a quelques mois. Mon père était présent lors du rapport des trois mangemorts fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas que Matt était pourchassé, il ne savait même pas qu'une attaque avait été commanditée. Ce n'est donc par pure chance qu'il a appris que celui que j'aimais était mort sur les marches de notre perron. A la base ces mangemorts devaient attaquer un Auror confirmé pour en faire un exemple, mais Matt était dans les bureaux ce soir là, pour signer son contrat d'apprentissage. Lorsqu'il est sorti du Ministère en compagnie de son futur tuteur, les trois assassins ont décidés de prendre le plus jeune pour avoir plus de chance d'atteindre l'objectif. L'objectif n'a pas tout a fait été atteint, mais le message est passé.

Quelques heures après avoir pris connaissance de l'information et après avoir pu quitté le QG, il s'est tout de suite dirigé vers notre petit endroit de Paradis qui était devenue mon Enfer. J'étais au milieu du hall d'entrée et je pleurais tout mon soûl sur le corps de mon cher et tendre. Mon père m'a pris dans ses bras mais je n'ai pas voulu lacher Matt. J'avais besoin de lui et il n'était pas question de le laisser seul. C'est a ce moment là qu'est arrivé Dumbledore et Rémus. Ils avaient reçus un message de mon paternel les informant d'un incident. Un incident…

Ils m'ont littéralement arraché au corps de mon aimé, puis m'ont emmené à l'étage dans la chambre qui devait être la nôtre. Mon père a demandé de rester seul avec moi, et c'est là qu'il nous a installé comme nous l'étions maintenant, et a commencé à me bercer.

Ce n'est pas la même peine qui me pèse aujourd'hui sur le cœur. Il y a de ça cinq mois je pleurais mon premier et unique amour de ma vie, aujourd'hui je pleure la vie d'un inconnu qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Je ne me remettrais jamais de ces deux pertes : l'une parce que l'homme de ma vie est mort, l'autre parce que j'ai tué l'homme de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

On est tous quelqu'un pour quelqu'un.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre 8 ( : Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 8

-Ty… Oh pardon ! Tyler qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est Alec. Il vient d'entrer comme une furie dans la salle. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'Alec parte à ma recherche. J'ai du louper le premier cours sûrement… Je ne sais pas si c'est de voir mon père ici, ou de le voir me prendre dans ses bras, ou alors mes larmes, mais en tout cas la furie s'est calmée et il semble inquiet.

-Je vais vous laisser.

-Papa…

-Non, tu n'es plus seule, c'est le plus important. Et puis j'ai des élèves ignorants qui m'attendent. A ce soir.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front, comme l'autre soir. Après qu'il ait passé la porte, Alec se rapproche doucement de moi.

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Pas si tu ne veux pas en parler.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Bien.

-Mais tu dois être au courant.

-Plus tard alors.

-Tu ne voudras plus de moi.

-Rien ne peut m'éloigner de toi Tyler. Ça fait 6 ans qu'on vit ensemble et rien de tout ce que tu m'as révélé ne m'a fait fuir.

-C'est peut-être la révélation de trop.

-Le professeur Rogue semble penser que je vais rester, vu qu'il est parti. Je lui fais confiance.

-Je n'ai pas la force d'en parler maintenant.

-J'ai tout mon temps Ty…

Durant notre échange il a pris la place de mon père de façon à ce que je sois à nouveau protégée par des bras. Je ne me sens pas mieux, mais je suis moins démunie, et maintenant qu'Alec est là je vais commencer à travailler sur mon moral. Il a cet effet sur moi. Il arrive à me relaxer dans les pires moments.

Ça lui a peut-être pris plusieurs jours, mais c'est lui qui a réussi à me faire sourire en premier après la mort de Matt. C'est mon héros.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et je crois que je m'endors malgré que les larmes continuent de couler. J'ai une source lacrymale intarissable et je peux pleurer durant mon sommeil. Plusieurs fois je me suis endormie en pleurant et réveillée avec un oreiller détrempé et de nouvelles larmes sur mes joues.

Je ne pleure (pleurait devrais-je dire) pas souvent, mais une fois les vannes ouvertes ce sont toutes mes peines et mes remords qui ressortent.

Il ne doit pas être loin de midi quand je me réveille. C'est l'estomac d'Alec qui m'a tirée du pays des songes – pas très roses soit dit en passant – c'est une véritable horloge ce gars.

-Va manger Alec, un grand sportif comme toi en a besoin.

-Si tu commences à me donner des ordres c'est que tu vas un petit peu mieux. Et mon estomac peut grogner autant qu'il veut je ne te quitte pas.

-Je ne sortirais pas de cette salle, pas pour le moment.

-Je le sais.

-Tu vas me faire un malaise d'ici trois heures si tu ne manges rien.

-J'ai déjà loupé des repas Ty.

-Oui et le soir tu étais un vrai ogre. Un micro sourire est fixé sur mes lèvres mais Alec l'a senti au ton de ma voix.

-Je te préfère comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas « comme ça ».

-J'ai entendu ton sourire, ça me suffit.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence brisé uniquement par nos respirations. La mienne s'accélère un peu.

-Alec ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai fait une connerie.

-Je t'écoute.

Je lui raconte l'entretien avec Dumbledore et lorsque je me tais, ce ne sont plus de simples larmes qui coulent mais de véritables sanglots qui me transpercent. Il n'a rien dit, et ne dis toujours rien alors que ça fait quelques secondes que j'ai terminé. Je le savais. Il va partir. C'est la goutte de trop. Hier au soir j'ai tué un innocent, et mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère va s'en aller parce que je le dégoûte, que je lui fais honte.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Tyler.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Mais…

-Non écoute-moi ! Laisse-moi parler maintenant, s'il te plait. Tu as vérifié sur l'un des gars au sol, c'est tout ce que tu pouvais faire. Les autres t'ont attaquée, qu'il soit moldu ou mangemort, ce gars n'allait pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Tu as dû lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra Tyler ! Tu ne jettes ce sort qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je le sais et tu le sais.

-Il n'était pas armé !

-Ils étaient deux à se jeter sur toi et je te promets que même si sur le coup, le mangemort a oublié sa baguette, il allait vite s'en rappeler après t'avoir immobilisée et fait subir quelques sévices. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce moldu était un innocent ? Tu trouves beaucoup d'innocents dans des bars comme ça et qui rejoint un groupe de types louches ?

-Ils avaient leurs capes de sorciers…

-Et ?

-J'aurais dû voir que lui n'en avait pas ! J'aurais pu juste l'assommer… Un stupéfix ou un Avada, à ton avis lequel est plus rapide ? C'est le stupéfix ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Maintenant je suis debout au milieu de la pièce et je suis en colère. Contre moi bien sûr, mais aussi contre Alec. Il ne veut pas voir ce que je suis aujourd'hui : une tueuse, un assassin. J'ai le sang d'un innocent sur les mains…

-Tu étais en plein combat ! Tu as jeté ce sort en état de légitime défense !

Lui aussi est énervé maintenant et s'est levé.

-Quand on veut se défendre on lance un sort de défense !

-Pas quand on sait qu'on va se faire tuer ! Tu es humaine Tyler, mais tu as eu un entraînement particulier. De plus les années d'espionnage et d'assassinat n'ont pas arrangé ce côté. Tu as des réflexes : si tu te sens en danger tu attaques ! C'est TA manière de te défendre.

-J'ai tué un innocent Alec !

-Pour moi il n'est pas innocent. Il traînait avec des mangemorts, il semblait bien s'entendre avec eux, et il t'a attaquée.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Quelqu'un aurait attaqué tes potes tu aurais fais quoi ? Tu les aurais laissés et tu serais parti ?

-Si je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'attaque, je suppose que je ne me jetterais pas dans la bagarre comme ça.

-Voila ! Tu supposes Alec, tu n'en sais rien !

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que ce n'était pas un innocent !

-Et moi j'en suis certaine : c'était un moldu !

-Tous les moldu ne sont pas des anges Tyler ! Arrête de croire que les mangemorts sont les seuls méchants sur cette planète !

-Mais tu crois quoi ? Je le sais ! Cependant si ce gars devait être puni, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et encore moins avec un sort !

-Alors c'est ça qui t'embête ?

Il ne crie plus, bizarre…

-De quoi, ça ?

-Le sort ! C'est le fait de l'avoir tué par magie et non pas avec une arme moldue qui te dérange ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin peut-être un peu, mais ce gars là, je ne connais rien à sa vie ! Je n'avais pas le droit de le tuer ! Déjà les autres je n'ai pas le droit, mais lui ! Un moldu ! Un gars qui était venu boire un verre, tout simplement…

Et voila ! Je me remets à pleurer et Alec se rapproche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as dit que Dumbledore allait faire des recherches sur cet homme non ?

-Oui…

-Alors attends d'avoir des réponses avant de spéculer sur la vie des autres.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi, je te signale.

Il ne dit rien, ça signifie qu'il sait que j'ai raison…

Il est environ 19h lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. L'après midi a été longue. On a échangé très peu de mots avec Alec, depuis mon aveu. J'ai peur qu'il change d'avis et c'est pour ça que je ne dis plus rien. J'ai peur…

Je m'attendais à voir mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais c'est Drago. C'est assez étrange qu'il soit là. Pas qu'il ne connaisse pas cette endroit mais c'est plutôt l'heure qui m'étonne. Normalement il reste avec ses amis beaucoup plus tard que ça.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose Drago ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Il vient de fermer la porte et se rapproche doucement de nous. Je ne suis plus dans les bras d'Alec, mais ma tête repose sur ses cuisses et sa main me caresse doucement le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Tyler ? Pourquoi ton père t'as emmenée, et surtout pourquoi on ne t'as plus revue depuis ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

-Tu es dans un sale état, ça signifie que c'est grave. Pire ! Tu as pleuré.

-Et ? En ce moment je pleure tout le temps alors c'est pas vraiment une référence.

-Non. Ça se voit. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, de très grave. La dernière fois que tu a été comme ça c'était en juin dernier.

Je ne réponds pas mais je continue à le regarder. S'il croit que c'est en m'énervant que je vais cracher le morceau…

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'auras rien dit Tyler, tu le sais.

-Installe-toi, y'a de la place. Je lui lance un petit sourire sans joie. Il est vexé et s'installe sur un coussin extra moelleux qui est à côté de moi en faisant attention de ne pas toucher. Mais étant allongée, il se retrouve en fait en tête à tête avec mes pieds. J'adore cette image.

Ça fait quelques minutes que le silence règne dans la salle et ça ne semble pas convenir à Drago.

-Dis-moi Alec, tu ne serais pas au courant toi ?

-Bien sûr que si. Tyler ne résiste jamais bien longtemps à mon charme.

-Ouais c'est ça… Hum, tu voudrais bien m'en parler ?

-Je ne crois pas. Si elle ne veut pas t'en parler je ne vais le faire non plus.

-Tyler, s'il te plait. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais trahie. Je suis ton ami, bon sang !

-J'en ai déjà parlé aujourd'hui Drago, comprends que je ne veuille plus y penser.

-Bien. J'attendrai. Mais ne dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas.

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

Il semble ne pas m'entendre et essaye de me faire réagir :

-Ça concerne tes missions, et sûrement celle d'hier au soir.

-S'il te plait Drago, tais-toi.

-Tu ne dois pas arrêter Tyler. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé hier au soir.

-On verra…

C'est plus de trois heures plus tard que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, sur Harry cette fois. Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait après sa retenue, il a tenue parole.

-Euh… Je dérange ?

-Non vas-y entre, Harry. La retenue a été bonne ?

Il fait une grimace de dégoût.

-Des chaudrons qui devaient être remplis de foies de rat et autre abats depuis au moins 20ans… J'ai cru mourir à cause de l'odeur !

Drago se met à ricaner vite suivi par Alec. Moi je me contente de sourire. J'ai déjà eu droit à cette retenue, et même plusieurs fois… Je pense que mon paternel fait pourrir ces bestioles rien que pour nous. Heureusement que l'on se trouve dans un vieux château qui abrite des colonies entières de rongeurs sinon les rats seraient une espèce en voie de disparition.

-On y est tous passé ici.

-Vraiment ? Son regard dévie sur Drago avant de revenir vers moi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui réponds…

-Oui Potter.

-Oui quoi ?

-J'y ai eu droit.

Harry le regarde sceptique. Je le comprends : ça fait des années qu'il voit Drago Malefoy comme le chouchou du terrible professeur Rogue. Pour être terrible il l'est mais quand à savoir s'il a un chouchou… C'est à mon tour d'être sceptique.

-J'ai comme un doute.

Drago lui lance un regard d'ennui mais décide de ne pas répondre à cette pique. C'est donc moi qui continue la discussion.

-Je te l'ai dit ce matin Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on le connait qu'on est forcément privilégié. Il y a des règles et certaines doivent être respectées…

-Certaines ? Il commence à rire et à se détendre. Au fait, c'est une soirée en quel honneur ?

D'un coup l'ambiance détendue se crispe à nouveau. Moi et Alec parce que nous savons et Drago parce qu'il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Harry le remarque.

-Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est juste que j'ai appris quelque chose ce matin qui a du mal à passer.

Ça pour avoir du mal à passer… Mais je ne vais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, tout comme à Drago d'ailleurs.

-Viens, assis-toi. Y'a de la place. Comment tu as su où on était ? Tu as pris la Carte ?

-La Carte ? Tu la connais ? Non non je ne l'ai pas prise. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. En fait je ne savais même pas que tu étais là, mais vu que je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée, j'ai juste essayé là où on s'est croisé la première fois.

-En fait, la première fois que l'on s'est croisé c'était lors de ta première visite au chemin de Traverse.

Il lance un nouveau regard à Drago, comme s'il jaugeait sur le fait de parler devant lui ou pas. Drago, en retour, lève son sourcil d'aristo. Ça doit le décider car il me lance :

-Tu as toujours su qui j'étais ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr ! Le Célèbre Harry Potter ! Comment j'aurais pu l'ignorer ?

Une nouvelle grimace apparaît sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

-Je te taquine Harry. Bien sûr que j'ai toujours su qui tu étais. Je ne savais pas parler à l'époque de la mort de nos parents mais quand j'ai grandi, mon père ne m'a jamais rien caché à leur sujet, ni au tien d'ailleurs. Ça signifie que je n'ai jamais oublié qui j'étais, ni qui toi tu étais pour moi.

-J'aurais aimé te connaitre avant…

-J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de cet ordre. Pas avant quelques années tout du moins…

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, pourtant il me semblait qu'on se disait tout.

C'est Drago qui vient de dire ça, il semble vexé et… blessé. C'est donc pour ça qu'il est venu. Même si je n'avais pas disparue toute la journée, il serait quand même là ce soir.

-Tu connais grand nombre de choses sur moi Drago, mais certaines devaient rester secrètes et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-J'ai réfléchi.

-Ah ? Et donc ?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu en es conscient.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? Ce matin tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé (il parlait de ce qui m'était arrivé à moi) mais je sais que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne supporte plus de rester là, les bras ballants.

-Et pour la lettre ?

-Elle est prête, je n'ai plus qu'à l'envoyer.

-Et pourquoi tu as attendu ?

-Je voulais avoir ton accord ou plutôt ta promesse de ne pas me laisser tomber. Je renie tout ce qui fait que je suis moi. Quand cette lettre sera envoyée je ne vais plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Si personne n'est là pour m'aider, il m'arrivera la même chose que tu as prédis pour Pansy ce matin.

Se faire pourchasser par les méchants et être torturé puis tué, y'a plus sympa comme perspective d'avenir.

-Envoie ta lettre Drago, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là.

Il hoche la tête et c'est à ce moment là que décide mon petit frère pour se manifester après avoir suivi notre échange en silence.

-Euh… J'ai pas tout suivi là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont des codes comme ça. C'est leur manie. Ressortir des phrases de leurs vieilles conversations qui font que nous, pauvres petits gens, ne puissions rien comprendre. Au fait je me présente, Alec meilleur ami et confident de ta sœur. Ah ça fait bizarre de dire enfin cette phrase ! Ça fait des années que je la travaille tu sais ?

-Euh…

-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous a pas présentés d'ailleurs. Elle avait ordre de me laisser me présenter. Ça te fait pas bizarre d'entendre dire que c'est ta sœur ?

-Euh… si. Mais en fait je savais déjà qui tu étais. Enfin ton nom, hein !

Il a dit cette dernière phrase avec une panique grandissante en voyant le visage d'Alec s'affaisser de déception.

-D'un côté Alec, t'es Préfet-en-Chef…

Drago a décidé d'en remettre une couche apparemment.

-Ah oui…

Je me retourne vers Harry et lui lance un clin d'œil

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il se fait souvent des scénarii sur les présentations et tout le reste. Ça ne se passe jamais comme il le veut, comme ce soir par exemple, mais il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Okay.

-Eh ! Je suis là je vous le rappelle !

-Oui on ne va pas t'oublier. Les gars j'ai besoin de me reposer donc je vais aller dormir. La journée a été… longue.

-Mais…

-Désolé Harry, mais on se verra plus tard promis. Si tu as des questions tu peux toujours les poser à Drago, il a quelques réponses.

-Mais… C'est au tour de Drago de protester.

-Il serait temps que vous deveniez… courtois tous les deux. Ça c'est très bien passé ce soir, alors continuez.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec Malefoy !

-Je n'ai pas envie de bavasser avec Potter !

Les deux phrases avaient fusées en même temps, et Alec éclata de rire :

-Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre vous deux. Aller bonne nuit les gars, moi j'accompagne la demoiselle en détresse pour m'assurer qu'aucun méchant loup ne l'attaque.

Harry et Drago se retrouve enfin ensemble ! Avec Alec on se sait pas ce que ça va donner, mais ce n'est pas grave. S'il y a un blessé on le saura assez vite.

J'avais décidé de les rapprocher tous les deux, déjà pour essayer d'attirer Drago dans notre camp, et puis pour que leur guerre débile cesse. Ils sont assez grands pour le comprendre, de plus ils sont maintenant du même côté. Ils ne sont pas obligés de s'apprécier, mais ils doivent apprendre à se côtoyer sans se sauter à la gorge.

Je ne voulais pas être toujours obligée de les surveiller et de les séparer au moindre mot de travers…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture les gônes :)

Chapitre 9

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Non.

-Non ? Mais si ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Rien qui te regarde.

-Dray ! Putain ! Tu m'agaces tu le sais ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Alors maintenant parle moins fort, s'il te plait. Tout le monde te regarde…

-Je m'en tape royalement. Parle !

-Non.

-Très bien.

Je venais à peine d'arriver à la table des Serpentard mais je fais déjà demi-tour, avant même de m'être assise. C'est lorsque je me retrouve à la table des Gryffondor que je m'assois, vers l'emplacement habituel d'Harry et ses amis, en faisant face à Drago.

Dès qu'il s'aperçoit de mon emplacement, il fronce les sourcils et fait mine de se lever. Malheureusement pour lui c'est à ce moment qu'Harry de faire son entrée, mais cette fois accompagné par Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs quand ils m'aperçoivent, eux aussi froncent les sourcils et moi je fixe mon regard sur le visage de mon frère. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je le savais pourtant, mais j'avais de l'espoir. Hermione (je suppose, car si c'était Harry qui avait essayé de se soigner lui-même, il aurait un œil en moins) a bien essayé d'arranger le coup mais je vois encore une légère trace noire autour de son œil gauche et Drago a une légère coupure sur la lèvre. Et promis, ces blessures n'existaient pas quand je suis allée me coucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-Ron ! Je suis désolée. C'est effroyable comme il est malpoli.

J'esquisse un léger sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quelques phénomènes identiques à Serpentard.

Elle me répond par un petit sourire hésitant, mais il est quand même là.

-Cependant…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne reste pas longtemps. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Ce que rendais les vitraux.

-Les vitraux ?

-Oui. Ceux du mur d'en face. Vous savez on ne les voit pas de chez nous ? On est trop en dessous. Bref désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Bonne journée.

Au moment où je passe à côté d'Harry je lui murmure un rapide "il faut qu'on parle".

Il hoche la tête rapidement et rejoint ses amis pour déjeuner.

Lorsque je passe devant Drago qui a été rejoint par ses camarades, il me jette un regard plein de suffisance. En réponse à cela, c'est un sourire sadique qui traverse mon visage et un léger mouvement de gauche à droite de ma tête qui le fait devenir un peu plus pâle. Je saurais le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Tyler Prince !

-Comment tu vas ce matin ?

Alec m'a gardé une place juste en face de lui. Ça ne nous permet pas de parler en toute discrétion mais au moins je vois son visage. Ce qui est nettement plus facile pour déceler les sentiments. Et puis soyons honnête, il est plus agréable à regarder que Flint et ses dents de lapins.

-Aussi bien que possible, c'est-à-dire, pas le top.

-Tu n'as pas dormi des masses cette nuit.

-Non.

-Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dans la salle de bain.

-Je sais. Je crois que j'ai un ticket avec tes toilettes. Ils ne voulaient plus me lâcher dès que je commençais à m'éloigner.

Cette nuit encore je me suis couchée avec Alec. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et au bout d'un moment mes pensées ont réveillé mon estomac qui était vide. J'ai dû passer au moins quatre heures dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Alec. Il n'est pas venu car il savait que j'allais l'engueuler, mais il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup plus que moi…

-Ty…

-Non. Pas maintenant Alec, s'il te plait. Tu m'as dis ce que tu pensais, cependant ce n'est pas comme ça que je le ressens et mon estomac réagit par rapport à mes sentiments.

-Okay, je me tais.

-Merci.

Je le regarde avec autant de reconnaissance que possible avant de m'attaquer à mon toast beurré.

-Tu vas manger autre chose hein ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. C'est déjà pas mal un toast…

-Mange en au moins deux.

-Arrête de te préoccuper de mon alimentation, ça en devient très lourd.

-T'es bien contente quand je t'emmène un sandwich.

-Oui. Quand j'ai faim, ce qui là, n'est vraiment pas le cas.

Le petit déjeuner se termine dans le silence mais pas un silence lourd. Il est plutôt agréable, léger.

La journée se passe agréablement, enfin autant que peut l'être une journée de cours déjà appris et maîtrisés… et c'est vers 17h que je me dirige vers le bureau directorial.

Lorsque j'entre dans l'antre de Dumbledore après avoir toqué à la porte, il semble étonné de me découvrir :

-Tyler ?

-Oui. Bonjour professeur.

-Hum oui. Bonjour. Excuse-moi je ne m'attendais pas à te voir derrière cette porte.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il est très rare que tu rentres de façon…calme.

-Vous voulez dire civilisée non ?

-En effet. Un petit sourire apparaît et ces yeux deviennent pétillants. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène vers moi ?

-Drago Malefoy.

-Oui ?

-Il s'est décidé à passer de notre côté. Définitivement. A une condition.

-Ce n'est une décision que l'on marchande Tyler. Soit il nous rejoint, soit non. Il peut éventuellement être neutre, mais au vu de sa position ceci n'est pas envisageable.

-Excusez-moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment une condition, plutôt une demande.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sa mère. Il souhaite qu'elle nous rejoigne.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle le veuille ?

-Drago aime sa mère et la connait. Il sait comment elle pense et comment elle agit. Il pense que si elle a la possibilité de s'en aller, elle la saisira.

-N'en parlerait-elle pas à son mari ?

-Au risque de se faire tuer pour déshonneur et trahison ? Je ne pense pas, non. Après je ne fait que me fier à la pensée de Drago.

-Nous allons nous renseigner.

-Vous voulez dire que mon père va aller se renseigner auprès de Narcissa Malefoy.

-Oui.

-Au risque de se faire démasquer.

-Comme à chacune de ses visites auprès de Voldemort.

-Je déteste ça.

-Autant que moi.

Ouais, c'est ça ! Cause toujours…

-De toute façon Drago va envoyer une lettre à sa mère, comme toutes les semaines.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, une lettre.

-Tyler ! Une lettre peut être lue par tout le monde !

-Sauf en cas de protection. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne lui ai pas appris comment faire ? Il raconte à sa mère des choses qui ferait mieux de rester secrètes auprès de son paternel. Je suis tombée sur une de ses lettres un jour que je passais dans sa chambre, c'est là que je lui ai dit que de laisser de tels propos à la vue de tous n'étaient pas très malin. Je lui ai donc appris le sortilège convenable pour que certaines phrases n'apparaissent qu'aux yeux de la personne choisie.

-Quels propos ?

-Au sujet d'une peur de devenir mangemort, par exemple.

-Bien. Nous verrons donc ça après réception de cette fameuse lettre.

-Très bien.

Je me lève pour partir, mais Dumby m'arrête par un petit raclement de gorge. Du coup, je me rassois…

-Autre chose ?

-A propos du moldu.

-Ah…

-C'était un meurtrier.

-Comme je le suis maintenant…

-Un meurtrier d'enfants principalement et de jeunes femmes accessoirement.

-Je…Hum… Ça ne change pas grand-chose… J'ai tué un moldu. (tsss, quelle mauvaise foi ! ^^)

-Mais pas un innocent. C'est regrettable que ce soit le fait qu'il soit moldu qui te perturbe le plus.

-Il n'était pas un innocent je vous l'accorde. Il a tué des enfants et des femmes, okay. Mais je l'ai quand même tué, et si un jour cela ne me perturbe plus, alors je vous prie de m'achever. Ce n'était pas à moi de le juger, mais la justice moldue… Je prononce cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, mais je n'y crois pas moi-même. Je suis « rassurée » dans le fait de la nature de cet homme. Un monstre. Au même titre que les mangemorts. Et encore, s'il se « contentait » de les tuer…

Quelques secondes de silence passent avant que Dumbledore me ramène au présent.

-Tyler ?

-Quoi ?

Ouh je redeviens agressive, ça faisait longtemps tiens… Mais il l'a bien cherché aussi, à me contrarier…

-Pardon. Oui ?

-Depuis qu'Harry connais le lien qui vous uni…

-Me connais tout court.

-Donc depuis qu'Harry connais ses liens avec toi, et au vu de ton expérience dans le combat j'ai pensé que…

Arg ! Il abuse de s'arrêter là.

-Vous le faites exprès de me faire attendre alors que vous savez que je n'ai aucune patience ?

-Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ?

-Bien sûr, mais je préfère vous entendre le dire, ça s'appelle la prudence monsieur.

-Je souhaiterais que tu travailles avec Harry sur les techniques de combat moldus, ainsi que les sorts d'attaques et de défenses.

-Très bien.

-Parfait, je te remercie Tyler.

-De toute façon je ne comptais pas repartir en mission tout de suite.

-J'ai besoin de toi sur les missions.

-Peut-être mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'arrêter. Si je continue, c'est moi qui vais crever au fond d'une ruelle, et je vais vous dire un truc : mourir okay, mais pas comme ça. Si je venais à mourir d'ici quelques jours ou mois, ça serait sur un champ de bataille, pas pour ça. Laissez-moi quelques semaines. Les erreurs ça suffit pour l'instant. S'il vous plait.

-Si j'ai besoin de toi impérativement, c'est toi que j'appellerais.

-Uniquement si un déguisement est nécessaire. Et si votre second pigeon, le premier étant moi, n'est pas capable de se jeter un sort.

-Tu n'es pas un pigeon comme tu le dis Tyler, tu es rémunérée pour ton travail.

-Encore heureux que j'y gagne quelque chose !

-Tu es la seule à être rémunérée.

-Je suis la seule à avoir eu assez de courage pour vous le demander. De plus vous avez eu pitié de moi, sur ce lit d'hôpital quand je vous ai fait part de mon salaire.

-Tu es un Tiran quand tu es sur un lit d'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu avoir pitié de toi.

Il dit ça avec un sourire mais je sais de quoi il retourne sur cette fameuse conversation. D'ailleurs je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il me paierait, mais surprise surprise, mon compte a commencé à recevoir des versements réguliers de sommes assez coquettes. Je ne vais pas me plaindre quand même, c'est ma vie que je risque, mais j'ai toujours un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque versement. Au début j'avais eu l'idée de partager avec mon père qui risquait quinze fois plus sa vie que moi, mais il avait refusé en disant que je l'avais gagné pour une cause juste cet argent.

Je n'ai jamais su déterminer si la fameuse cause juste était le fait de faire disparaître des mangemorts de la surface de la Terre ou d'avoir réussi à me faire payer pour mon boulot… ou autre chose. A méditer.

-Et Drago fera partie de cet entraînement également.

-Tu souhaites être rémunérée pour ces cours là ?

-Non, quoique ça serait plus logique d'être payée pour de l'enseignement que pour tuer… Mais bon après être devenue une meurtrière, je peux bien me faire à l'idée d'être tueur à gages…

Il ne dit rien… tant pis.

-Je serai bénévole sur ce coup là. Bonne fin de journée patron.

-Au revoir Tyler, et merci.

-Ouais, de rien. C'est que je dois commencer à vous coûter cher quand même…

C'est sur mon dernier mot que la porte du bureau se referme. En vérité je ne sais pas d'où vient cet argent, peut-être du compte personnel de Dumbledore… Mais quand même ! Ca m'étonnerais, mais je ne vois pas d'où il pourrait venir sinon…


	10. Chapter 10

Et voila, nous passons un premier cap : 10 chapitres ! Bon déjà je ne pensais pas les atteindre, mais en plus je suis loin d'avoir fini… J'espère passer d'autres cap similaire ( :

Après je tiens a m'excuse, il me semble que ça fait bien 15 jours que je n'ai pas poster mais je suis partie en vacances (enfin ! ) et après j'ai fait mon stage de code (que j'ai obtenu Oh Yeah ! )

Voila voila, Bonne lecture a vous ( :

Chapitre 10

On est samedi matin et il est 5h. J'ai réveillé Drago il y a 15min et là je m'apprête à aller chercher Harry. Il est temps que l'entraînement commence et j'ai bien l'intention de les pousser au bout de leurs limites.

J'ai obtenu le mot de passe des Gryffondors par Alec, comme à chaque fois qu'il change, juste au cas où…

-Gariguette.

Ouais une variété de fraises, vous rêvez pas. Lorsque le tableau s'ouvre, je me précipite dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et file droit sur le lit d'Harry. Il est emmitouflé dans son drap et le sert au point que les fibres ne vont pas tarder à craquer s'il continue comme ça. Il était temps que j'arrive pour que je sauve ce pauvre drap qui n'a rien demandé.

-Hé ! Harry ! Pssst

Je murmure si bas ces mots qu'il ne bronche même pas. Le problème c'est qu'il y a du monde dans le dortoir et je ne voudrais pas tous les réveiller. Je déteste ça, mais un petit sort de silence va être nécessaire et pour cela, on ferme les rideaux. C'est tellement cliché…

-Oh ! Harry ! Debout !

Cette fois j'ai parlé bien fort et il vient de faire un bond de 30 cm sur le côté avant de se redresser subitement me menaçant de sa baguette. Cependant j'ai un doute sur le fait qu'à l'instant T il réussisse qu'à me faire des chatouilles…

-Qu.. Quoi ? Tyler… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souciiiiiis ?

Ça c'est du bâillement.

-Il se passe que tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer et me rejoindre dans le parc.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras sur place. Ne sois pas en retard. Et mets une tenue de sport.

Je sors aussi silencieusement que possible du dortoir et file en bas, car Drago va pas tarder à arriver malgré les 10 minutes restantes…

Ça fait 5 minutes que je suis dehors et vu la température, je ne suis pas restée immobile ! On est à la mi-octobre et j'ai l'impression que l'automne a déjà pris ses clics et ses clacs et a laissé l'hiver prendre ses aises… Pour ne pas finir congelée, je commence a m'échauffer doucement mais sûrement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis dehors un samedi matin à cette heure là ?

Ah.. Il n'a pas l'air super joyeux le Drago… Tant pis

-Tu as décidé d'être de notre côté alors je vais t'apprendre à te défendre.

-Je sais déjà me défendre !

-On verra ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On attend…

-Comment ça on attend ? Le levé du soleil ?

-Oh non, ça je m'en fou un peu si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu m'agaces Prince !

-Je te renvoie le compliment. Tais-toi.

-Qu.. Mais… Non !

Ça fait 10 minutes que je suis allée réveiller Harry et il n'est pas encore là. Va aussi falloir travailler sur la ponctualité…

-Eh ! Prince ! Je te parle là !

-Quoi ?

-Je te disais que je rentrais. Je ne reste pas là pour ton bon plaisir. Il doit faire 5°C. Faut vraiment être malade pour rester là.

Harry vient enfin de faire son apparition. Il était temps !

-On va commencer.

-Comment ça « on va commencer » ? J'ai dit que je rentrais.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais tu m'obéis c'est tout.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?

Harry est juste derrière Drago qui ne l'a toujours pas remarqué, énervé qu'il est contre moi.

-Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher si c'est pour entendre des chamailleries de bon matin.

Drago sursaute puis effectue un demi-tour assez gracieux en direction de mon frère.

-Potter ! Ben tiens ! Qui aurait-on pu attendre sinon toi ?

-Ola ! Faut se calmer le dragon ! T'as vu l'heure ? Baisse un peu le ton tu veux ?

-Non je ne baisse pas le ton ! Et il sort d'où le dragon ? Putain, je me casse. Ça doit être de famille ou un truc du genre, mais là, j'ai aucune envie de rester avec vous, surtout toi Potter.

-Ben vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, tant que tu arrêtes d'hurler comme ça…

-Oh ! les tourtereaux !

Là c'est le silence, accompagné part des regards surpris et des mâchoires qui pendent.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, on va commencer. Suivez-moi.

Harry hausse les épaules puis décide de m'emboîter le pas, mais Drago reste planté à sa place.

-Où on va ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Je me mets à courir pour qu'il ne puisse plus me poser de questions sans avoir besoin de se rapprocher. Au moment où j'arrive sur la pelouse du stade de Quidditch, j'entends deux respirations essoufflées derrière moi.

Je me retourne en souriant.

-Eh bien voila qui me prouve que vous avez besoin de travailler votre endurance, messieurs.

-QUOI ? Les deux voix ont jailli simultanément.

-Vous croyez quoi ? Je vais vous entraîner et pour ça il faut de l'endurance.

-Nous entraîner ? De façon moldue ?

-Ça te fait flipper, hein l'aristo ! Oui façon moldue, mais aussi sorcière. Maintenant on court !

Je commence à courir mais eux restent plantés là. Quand je passe devant eux je leur lance :

-En courant vous auriez beaucoup plus chaud les gars.

C'est au bout de trois tours qu'Harry décide de se bouger et seulement au sixième que Drago décolle ses pieds du sol. Au bout de 20 minutes je m'arrête et eux aussi.

-Non continuez. Rejoignez-moi dans le couloir qui mène à la Salle Commune des Serpentard dans 30 minutes. Je saurais si vous m'avez écoutée.

-Tu vas où ?

-Préparer la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'est prête que pour moi, je dois donc la ranger un peu et m'organiser. Allez-y !

Ça s'est plutôt pas mal passé ce petit footing. Enfin pour le moment… Je vais vite voir s'ils peuvent rester ensemble sans se sauter dessus. Depuis l'autre soir…

La pièce était un vrai bazar ! Il y a bon nombre de mannequins usagés et inutiles, et beaucoup trop de couteaux étaient éparpillés à droite et à gauche… Le ménage des fois ça a du bon ! Ça fait une demi-heure, ils doivent donc être dans le couloir, encore essoufflés et ruisselants de transpiration. En tout cas ils ont intérêt sinon ils vont souffrir.

-Enfin ! C'est quoi cette salle ?

Je regarde Drago qui a l'air de bien méchante humeur.

-Tu vas baisser d'un ton Malefoy. Je sais bien que te faire courir n'a pas dû te mettre en joie, mais ton petit cinéma va devoir cesser.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon tu seras mon cobaye. Allez, rentrez maintenant. S'il vous plait.

Après être rentré et avoir survolé du regard la salle, Harry se retourne vers moi :

-Tu vas nous apprendre à nous battre ?

-T'atterris enfin Potter ?

-Écoute-moi bien Malefoy ! Je fais un effort pour te parler convenablement par rapport à Tyler car vous semblez très amis tous les deux, et qu'elle semble convaincue qu'on puisse un jour se supporter ; mais je peux très bien revoir mon jugement et recommencer comme avant. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, crois-moi.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort ?

-Non tu n'en fais pas Drago. Mais changeons de sujet pour l'instant. On va commencer par voir comment vous vous débrouillez tous seuls. Drago, vu que tu m'agaces depuis ce matin c'est toi qui vas commencer. Avance-toi au milieu de la salle sans ta baguette.

-Pourquoi sans ma baguette ?

-Pour te battre à mains nues, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Allez ! Je vais réveiller un mannequin pour qu'il t'attaque et tu feras tout pour qu'il ne te touche pas. Cherche d'abord à esquiver, on verra l'attaque plus tard.

-Non ! J'ai pas…

-Mobilis !

Lorsque le mannequin s'éveil et s'avance rapidement au milieu de la salle, Drago devient blanc et recule jusqu'au mur.

-Aller Drago ! Montre-moi de quoi t'es fais !

Il ne bouge pas, il attend juste que la poupée commence à (le) frapper. Je prends une voix douce et innocente et dis :

-Tu veux que cette vulgaire boule de chiffon t'abîme le visage ? Te marque à vie ?

Il n'a aucune réaction… On va changer de tactique

-Imagine que c'est Harry !

Ledit Harry pousse un grognement de colère mais ça marche. Drago hausse un sourcil.

-C'est possible ? Je veux dire… son visage ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr. Voila.

Avec un petit sourire suffisant, il commence à se décaler du mur et tente de frapper le mannequin, cependant…

-J'ai dit : défends-toi ! Il est trop fort pour que tu puisses le toucher, tu vas juste réussir à te faire mal.

Il semble encore plus en colère et multiplie ses coups.

-Je t'aurais prévenu…

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? me chuchote Harry.

-Il va vite se retrouver par terre, avec toi au dessus de lui.

Lorsque je lance un regard dans sa direction, je remarque qu'il a les joues rouges.

-Un problème Harry ?

-Non non…

-Hum… Finite Incantatem.

Je laisse quelques secondes à Drago pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu comptes me laisser là-dessous encore longtemps ?

-Je pense oui. Tu sembles assez à l'aise avec ce mannequin allongé sur toi…

Ça c'est une petite vengeance perso.

-ENLEVE-LE MOI !

-Soit poli ! Tu n'aimes pas avoir le visage d'Harry si près du tien ? C'est toi qui l'a demandé je te signale. Allez viens.

Je lui tends la main mais il l'a refuse, comme j'aurais pu le deviner.

-Sache que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir le visage de Potter si près de moi !

-Tu l'as demandé, tu l'as eu. Arrête de faire ton gamin pourri-gâté, tu es détestable.

-A qui la faute ?

-Je t'ai réveillé avec beaucoup de douceur comparé à Harry.

-Mais je m'en fiche de comment tu l'as réveillé !

-Tu sais quoi Drago ? Barre-toi ! Je t'aime bien mais là, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir. Va te recoucher.

-Je… Non je reste.

-Tu as tout fait pour partir alors tu te BARRES ! Je ne veux pas t'apprendre quoi que ce soit si tu veux juste râler.

-Bien !

Il s'en va en claquant la porte.

-Euh…

-C'est à ton tour. Va au milieu Harry, s'il te plait. N'oublie pas, défends-toi, uniquement. Prêt ? Mobilis.

Il s'en sort pas trop mal mais j'ai plus vraiment le cœur à l'entraînement. Le comportement de Drago…

-Parfait ! Finite Incantatem. On va pouvoir passer aux attaques, mais ça, ça sera avec moi. Ces machins ne peuvent rien t'apprendre si tu n'as pas les bases. Mais pour le moment on va passer aux sorts, si ça te convient.

-Euh… ben oui. Oui ça me va mais… Pour Malefoy…

-J'irais le voir plus tard, pour lui expliquer. J'espère que ça le fera changer…

-T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Non, c'est bon. Au fait, il s'est passé quoi l'autre soir, quand on vous a laissés seuls, Alec et moi ?

-Rien de bien intéressant…

-Fous-toi de ma gueule pendant que tu y es. Harry, dis-moi pourquoi vous vous êtes tapé dessus, s'il te plait.

-Je… Non je peux pas… Tu vas me dire que je me fais des films et tout… Non laisse tomber. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais une fixette dessus. Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça durant plus de 5ans…

-Je sais. Mais à ce moment là ce n'était pas important. Là, vous devez vous entendre, pas forcément devenir amis, mais au moins vous supporter…

-On a discuté. A propos de toi. Je lui ai posé des questions, il m'a répondu.

-Tout allait bien donc.

-Oui, mais c'est après que s'est gâté. D'un coup il a commencé à se rapprocher de moi avec un regard… Je lui ai demandé de reculer mais il continuait avec son petit sourire en coin, là ! Alors je l'ai frappé.

-Tu as… quoi ?

-Il voulait pas s'arrêter !

-Mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu vas me frapper si je me rapproche de toi ?

-Non. Non, mais c'est de Malefoy dont on parle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se rapprocher de moi. Pas comme ça, pas avec ce regard si…

-Si ?

-Langoureux ?

Ce n'est pas une affirmation.

-Oh ! me demande pas, j'étais pas là. Donc tu l'as frappé, il t'a frappé et vous êtes allés vous coucher ?

-Oui a peu près…

-Tu ne l'apprécies pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses une question dont tu connais la réponse ? On est ENNEMIS depuis notre arrivée dans le Poudlard Express.

-Hum oui. Mais vous n'avez jamais cherché à vous connaitre. Réellement je veux dire. Vous croyez des choses l'un sur l'autre totalement fausses.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu en discuteras avec lui… Mais toi ! Tu en penses quoi du fait qu'il nous rejoigne, qu'il veuille se battre de notre côté au risque de se faire tuer par son propre père ?

-J'en suis… satisfait. Je crois. Ou plutôt assez content.

-Content ? Vraiment ? Tu pourrais lui faire confiance ?

-Oui… je crois que… je pourrais. S'il change. Je veux dire, en public me faire insulter et l'insulter en retour je veux bien, c'est même triste quand rien ne se passe. Mais en privé, comme ce matin…

-C'est vrai ? Classe ! Je suis contente de l'entendre, maintenant j'attends de voir comment ça va se passer en réalité… Mieux que l'autre soir je l'espère.

-Je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! Il s'est rapproché beaucoup trop près ! Et ses yeux !

-Oui j'ai comp…

-Comment ça je me suis rapproché beaucoup trop près ? C'est TOI qui t'es rapproché. Avec tes mimiques larmoyantes, me suppliant de ne pas m'éloigner. Alors forcément quand je t'ai dit non, ça t'a vexé ! J'aurais du savoir que tu allais te plaindre auprès de ta grande sœur ! Maintenant que tu sais qui elle est, tu t'imagines qu'elle va te protéger des méchants garçons qui t'embêtent ? Ohh pov' bébé Potter. Pas capable de se défendre tout seul. Bouhou…

-Ça suffit Drago ! Si tu es revenu pour ça, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as…

-Je suis revenu pour m'entraîner, mais apparemment c'est terminé. Vous préférez parler de moi ! Eh bien, allez-y ! Je ne vous importunerai plus !

Il fait demi-tour et reclaque la porte derrière lui.

-Excuse-moi Harry, mais là faut vraiment que j'aille le voir sinon on en a pour des jours pour le dérider.

-Euh… Oui vas-y.

Il a l'air un peu sous le choc après le discours de Drago, qui faut le dire n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de sens.

-Si tu veux, regarde dans cette armoire, mais ne te blesse pas. A plus !

Je pars en courant en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, même s'il y a peu de chance que Drago y soit. Trop de monde, trop d'agitation pour môsieur qui a besoin de calme.

-Victoire !

C'est notre mot de passe, très humble non ?

-Ah Ty ! Dis-moi..

-Désolé Alec, je suis pressée mais tu n'aurais pas vu Drago rentrer par hasard ?

-Drago ? Non. Mais pourquoi tu le cherches ? C'est pas un peu tôt pour jouer à cache-cache ?

-On s'est embrouillé. Enfin non mais y'a comme des petits problèmes de communication en ce moment alors forcément…

-Ouais… Bon, je suppose que tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

-Peut-être après avoir trouvé Drago. A plus Alec et merci.

Je repars en courant en direction du parc en espérant le trouver au bord du lac, qui est un endroit particulièrement calme en cette période de l'année. Bingo !

Je me rapproche de lui silencieusement et une fois toute proche, je commence à lui parler

-Drago. Non pars pas. C'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ?

-Lâche-moi Tyler ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Ah bah ça j'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de discuter.

-Okay, alors tu vas m'écouter. Tu es revenue soit un peu trop tard, soit un peu trop tôt. Non tais-toi, tu ne veux pas parler je te le rappelle. Donc je disais… Ah oui ! On parlait de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. D'un coté je m'en fou de savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais j'ai quand même tendance à croire la version d'Harry, sans vouloir te vexer… Juste avant que tu nous interrompes de façon…vocale, nous parlions de toi, et de la façon dont Harry te voyait, s'il pouvait avoir confiance en toi.

-Et ?

-Il pense y arriver. Si tu y mets du tien cependant. Ce n'est pas avec un comportement tel que celui que tu as eu ce matin que les choses vont évoluer…

-Il…hum il a dit qu'il pensait qu'on pourrait devenir… ami ?

-Ami ? Tu veux devenir ami avec lui ? Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je… Rien.

Il se lève d'un coup et repart en courant en direction du château.

Y'a un truc que je pige pas là, et je sens que ça va être quelque chose de lourd.


	11. Chapter 11

Uniquement parce que j'ai pas posté durant 2 bonnes et longues semaines, je vous en remet un dans la foulée :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Chapitre 11

-Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Allez ! Mais bouge-toi ! T'es quoi ? Une femmelette ? Frappe !

Drago est revenu aux entraînements. D'un accord tacite silencieux, nous ne reparlons ni de la soirée, ni de la matinée. Il ne s'est pas excusé (de quoi devrais-je m'excuser, m'aurait-il dit) et Harry n'a pas posé de question.

Là Drago essaye de me frapper alors j'en profite pour le taquiner gentiment.

-Aller ! Je t'attends là !

-Ferme-là Prince !

Il n'est pas encore en colère mais plutôt vexé de ne jamais arriver à me toucher. Dommage pour lui.

-Aller Malefoy ! Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça… Ça c'est Alec qui vient faire le spectateur, et se fout ouvertement de la gueule de mes élèves. Ou punching-balls, au choix.

-Tu veux tester Zautcher ? lui répond hargneusement Drago

-Non merci, j'ai déjà donné.

-Comment ça ?

-Te relâche pas ! Aïe ça doit faire mal…

Je suis morte de rire. Il est pourtant prévenu, ne jamais se déconcentrer et lâcher l'ennemi du regard. L'ennemi c'est moi, et Dray a soudainement eu envie de regarder Alec avec ahurissement.

-Putain Prince !

Il se tien l'œil, qui ne va pas tarder à gonfler et devenir noir. Ça c'est sans compter la pommette gauche déjà tuméfiée et les bleus sur tout le corps. Je ne lui ai rien cassé encore aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

-Mais t'as bien vu que je parlais à Alec !

-Justement ne l'écoute pas et ne lui parle pas. Il est là pour te déconcentrer, pas t'aider. Et toi t'es pas là pour taper la causette. Allez, on y retourne !

-Non attends !

-Quoi encore ?

-Alec.

-Quoi Alec ?

-Laisse Ty, il veut savoir pourquoi j'ai déjà donné. Je l'ai juste aidée à s'entraîner, enfin j'ai subit et elle s'est défoulée.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse Dray ?

-Pour savoir si…

-Pour savoir si j'ai réussi à te toucher. Alec éclate de rire. Non, désolé Malefoy, mais pas moyen d'y arriver. Mais après j'ai pas un super niveau d'attaque…

-Si tu m'as touchée une fois.

-Tu étais malade et tu avais de la fièvre, merci de me rappeler ma glorieuse victoire.

-Ah ? Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Allez, c'est reparti Drago !

-NON !

-Bon, quoi encore ! Je pousse un soupir en prononçant le dernier mot.

-C'est pas au tour de Potter ?

-Déjà fatigué Drago ? Je te croyais plus résistant… Allez viens Harry.

Je le charrie mais ça fait bien 30 minutes qu'il frappe dans le vide et se prend des coups, je vais le laisser respirer un peu. Malgré sa fierté, il ne demande pas de rester et laisse le centre de la pièce libre pour Harry.

-Prêt ? Allez, go !

Après une arcade en sang, une lèvre fendue et deux doigts cassés, je laisse Harry se poser. Ils se sont bien améliorés en quelques séances, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Alec ayant déjà soigné Drago, (un don développé au fil des années lorsque l'on souhaitait garder quelques blessures secrètes) je m'occupe d'Harry qui grimace en voyant ses doigts tordus.

-Roh c'est rien. Chochotte.

J'ai un grand sourire en disant ça. Il sait que je sais que ça fait mal, mais parler comme ça peut faire mieux passer le « traitement ». Eh ouais, même si c'est rapide, se faire ressouder des os c'est pas super agréable. Mais Harry a connu pire…

-Vous reviendrez demain soir.

-Mais on est vendredi demain.

Drago…

-Et ?

-On a pas le droit à une soirée tranquille dans la semaine ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Alors on se retrouve samedi à 5h du mat' sur le stade de Quidditch. Bonne nuit les gars.

J'attrape Alec au passage et me dépêche de me diriger vers la Salle Commune avant qu'ils ne captent mes paroles. Ça fait deux semaines que les entraînements ont commencé et samedi dernier, je les ai laissé dormir. Mais nous sommes début novembre et bientôt il va falloir décider comment vont se passer les vacances. Tout doit être prêt à l'avance, et pour le moment, rien n'est pensé.

Nous avons déjà le cas Drago : S'il rentre, il devient mangemort, s'il ne rentre pas, il sera considéré comme traître et donc condamné à mort… Devons-nous le renvoyer là-bas pour en faire un espion ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez fort pour faire cela. Il n'est pas faible, mais juste pas fait pour ça.

Le second point à éclaircir c'est Narcissa : elle a répondu à Drago par l'affirmative, et donc nous devons établir le plan de sauvetage.

De plus, je crains une attaque durant ces vacances, et je ne sais toujours pas où on va les passer… Ici ? En France ? Chez mon père ? Au Square ? J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas si on sera ensemble, Harry, Drago et moi. Alors je les entraîne, peut être trop, mais c'est nécessaire. Pour eux, pour leur vie.

-Tyler !

Ah c'est vrai, Drago connait le mot de passe… Je me retourne donc et l'interroge du regard.

-Arrête de t'enfuir comme ça !

-Ça doit être mon côté Serpentard.

-Ben refoule le de temps en temps. Bref. Y'a P… Heu viens. Y'a trop de monde là.

Tu m'étonnes ! On est en plein milieu de la Salle.

-Alors ? On se retrouve tous les trois dans la chambre d'Alec. Là y'a aucun risque d'être entendu.

-Oui, Ha…Potter dit que ses amis commencent à se poser des questions sur ses absences et doutent du fait qu'il a des retenues tous les soirs depuis 15 jours…

-Il a qu'a se trouver une autre excuse.

Je regarde Alec.

-Tu crois qu'il a le choix ? Je vais aller voir Dumby et lui parler de Ron et Hermione… Il n'a jamais refusé qu'Harry leur dise tout, ça ne devrait pas plus le perturber aujourd'hui…

-Il a le droit de faire ça ?

-De quoi ? Leur raconter ce qui se passe dans sa vie ?

Drago hoche la tête d'un signe d'assentiment.

-Bien sûr ! Il n'avait qu'eux il y a de ça encore que quelques semaines. Ce sont ses confidents.

-Et sa famille moldue ?

-Les Dursley ? Ce ne sont que des ploucs racistes bouchés avec un balai dans le cul. Non ce n'est sûrement pas avec eux qu'il allait en parler ni demander conseil.

-Des ploucs…

-Ils ne supportent rien de ce qui a trait à la magie, et donc ils haïssent Harry depuis le jour de son arrivée sur leur porche.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été choyé.

-Je sais. Mais franchement, comment un enfant choyé peut n'avoir que la peau sur les os à chaque retour de vacances et des vêtements quinze fois trop grands pour lui ? Vous êtes tellement butés que vous ne voyez pas l'évidence, mais on va y travailler…

-Je ne… Bon je vais y aller. Blaise et Pansy doivent m'attendre.

-Heinhein, vas-y. Profite bien de demain soir, car samedi c'est la journée entière où tu vas être pris.

-La journée ? Mais tu sais que j'ai des devoirs à faire ? Je suis en sixième année !

-T'as qu'a demander de l'aide.

-Sûrement oui !

-Alors te plains pas. Bonne soirée Dray.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça…

Il part en refermant doucement la porte. Alec s'en détourne pour me regarder.

-Ils ne se débrouillent pas si mal que ça. Tu devrais peut-être les laisser respirer un peu.

-Non pas encore. Ils auront une semaine plus légère que cette semaine, mais je ne vais pas les lâcher. Ils doivent progresser.

-Il n'a pas tort par rapport aux devoirs. S'ils ne restent pas à leur niveau dans les études ça risque de ne pas plaire. De plus ils ont le Quidditch.

-Tu me gaves d'avoir raison ! Mais entre les entraînements des Serpys et des Gryffys, jamais on ne pourra s'entraîner. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas d'examens à la fin de l'année…

-Tu peux les entraîner seul la semaine, comme ça les cours dureront moins longtemps et ils pourront plus progresser et par exemple le samedi ou le dimanche, les confronter. Enfin c'est une idée…

-Okay, ça me va… J'aime ton idée. Merci Alec.

Je m'appuie sur lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. J'adore son odore. Elle est légère, mais quand même présente. Elle me fait penser à un coucher de soleil sur une plage… Il ne faut pas chercher le rapport avec une odeur – Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne sent pas la marée – mais c'est ce à quoi il me fait penser. Et j'aime les couchers de soleil sur la plage…

On est vendredi soir, comme promis, j'ai laissé aux garçon leur soirée et je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai une chose à lui dire et une demande à faire… Ça va donc bien se passer.

Après avoir frappé tranquillement à la porte, le Directeur m'accueille avec un « Entrez » tout en douceur. Il est de bonne humeur, bon point.

-Ah ! Tyler ! Tu viens pour me raconter comment ça se passe ?

-Oui Professeur.

-Viens t'asseoir. Bien. Alors ? Comment se débrouillent-ils ?

-Plutôt pas mal compte tenu du fait que ça ne fait que 15 jours que l'on a commencé. Cependant, il y a encore beaucoup de travail et peu de temps.

-Comment ça peu de temps ? Tu as toute l'année encore. Je ne te demande d'en faire des combattants confirmés, mais qu'ils sachent se défendre.

-Et attaquer. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas en faire des professionnels, à moins de les entraîner tous les jours, tout le temps…

-Et il n'en est pas question.

-En effet. Donc tout va bien, mais je vais quand même tester un nouveau « système ». Je ne vais plus les prendre tous les deux en même temps durant la semaine, comme ça ils auront plus de temps libre. Et ils se battront ensemble le week-end, pour mesurer leur apprentissage. Si ça vous convient.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, pas de problème.

-J'aimerais vous faire part d'autre chose également. A propos de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Harry ne leur a encore rien dit ?

-Apparemment non. Il devait penser qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

-Mais ?

-Depuis que je l'entraîne, il parait qu'il leur dit qu'il est en retenue. Une excuse plausible, mais ils ont quand même des doutes. Ça doit probablement venir du fait qu'ils ne sont jamais là lorsque la sentence tombe… Bref, il en a marre de leur mentir, et puis ils sont ses meilleurs amis.

-Oui. Et ce sont des jeunes gens de confiance.

-Donc il peut les mettre au courant sans problème ?

-Oui, mais attends-toi à ce qu'ils viennent voir les entraînements.

-Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je ne vais pas taper moins fort parce qu'il y a des témoins.

Il se met à rire.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tyler, je voulais te dire que le plan de sauvetage de Narcissa Malefoy est bientôt établi, et j'aurais besoin de toi. Pas grand chose, je te le promets.

-Je serais là. C'est pour quand ?

-Le jour des vacances de Noël. Je préfère attendre que tout soit mis en place avant de tout te révéler. Pour pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Bien. Et pour Drago ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera d'une pierre deux coups.

-Très bien. Je vais donc y aller… Et attendre vos directives. Bonne soirée Professeur.

-Au revoir Tyler.

J'ai été très polie ce soir, comme à chaque fois que je le vois depuis quelques semaines… J'en ai marre de lui reprocher des trucs, et en plus je suis assez souvent de mauvaise foi…

Il est 5h du mat', et nous sommes quatre à courir autour du terrain de Quidditch. Il fait froid, mais la course n'a que des avantages : maintient en forme, augmente l'endurance, muscle les jambes… et réchauffe en période de grand froid. Les garçons courent bien, et tiennent les 30 minutes habituelles sans problème, c'est donc pourquoi aujourd'hui on ne s'arrêtera que quand leurs jambes et leurs poumons lâcheront… Mais non je ne suis pas méchante, c'est pour leur bien.

Alec a décidé de venir à chaque entraînement et participe toujours à l'échauffement. Il aime le sport mais pas se faire cogner dessus. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Au bout d'1h30 de course, c'est lui qui demande d'un air nonchalant :

-Vous n'auriez pas un petit creux par hasard ?

-Alec… Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu ne penses qu'a ton estomac ou quoi ?

-Écoute Ty, ça fait plus d'1h30 que l'on court, alors oui j'ai faim !

-QUOI ?

Deux voix scandalisées se font entendre derrière nous.

-Ça fait 1h30 qu'on se les caille et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Tu as froid Drago ?

-Non, mais…

-Mais rien du tout, je voulais tester votre endurance. De plus vous avez bien dû voir que ça fait largement plus de 30 minutes que nous sommes ici. Le jour se lève déjà. Bon je suppose que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, allez on rentre et on prend un petit dèj' avant qu'Alec ne tombe dans les pommes…

-Héééé !

Nous sommes trois à éclater de rire en nous dirigeant vers le château, bientôt rejoint par le quatrième larron. Ça fait du bien de rire.

-A partir de lundi prochain le système d'entraînement va changer. En mieux, pour vous. Ça sera des cours individuels mis en place à partir de vos disponibilités - vendredi soir ou pas Drago – vous allez donc avoir plus de temps libre pour vos devoirs et vos entraînements sportifs respectifs.

Un sourire identique apparaît sur chacun de leur visage.

-Cependant ! Cependant, le samedi restera une journée consacrée à l'entraînement. Ce sera votre seul jour commun et on l'emploiera à mesurer votre apprentissage.

-Comment ?

-Tu verras ça samedi prochain Drago. Et au fait pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui poses les questions ? T'as perdue ta langue Harry ?

- Non. Je sais juste que Malefoy posera les questions, donc je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

-Hum ouais. Donc voila le programme.

Drago semble contrarié par la réponse d'Harry et hésite à reprendre la parole. Finalement il ose quand même.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra tester nos efforts de façon… plus réelle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par plus réelle ?

-Ben…

-Ben ? Tu dis « ben » toi ?

-Ça suffit Prince, commence pas ! Je veux savoir si on va t'accompagner en mission !

-Vous voulez venir en mission avec moi ?

-Potter j'en sais rien, mais moi… pourquoi pas ?

-Non pas de pourquoi pas. C'est ta vie que tu mets en jeu là bas ! Non, pour le moment pas de mission.

-Peut-être plus tard ?

-Ça dépendra de plusieurs points.

-Qu…

-Je ne dirai rien. Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Bon maintenant après la causette, place à l'action !

Ils veulent - oui ils au pluriel, car c'est évident qu'Harry ne voudra jamais rester ici si j'emmène Drago – partir en mission. Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou pas. Contente car ils s'affirment, ils veulent en découdre, montrer leur force et leur technique de combat ; ou inquiète car ils veulent risquer leur vie si tôt après le début de leur entraînement. Il ne faut pas que ça leur monte à la tête, qu'ils se croient imbattables.

Il est 17heure, nous avons pris peu de pauses et seulement 20 minutes pour le déjeuner – de simples sandwiches – et les garçons sont exténués. Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas important. Au moment de partir je me souviens de la discussion de l'avant-veille avec Dumbledore.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

Il se retourne vers moi avec un visage si fatigué que s'en est déchirant.

-Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. C'est à propos d'Hermione et de Ron. J'en ai parlé avec le directeur qui pense que tu peux tout leur raconter. A propos de moi je veux dire ainsi que de ton entraînement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'un sourire bienveillant vient d'atterrir sur mon visage. D'où il vient lui ?

-Alors j'y vais maintenant. C'est un peu tendu entre nous en ce moment, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais savaient que je leur mentais.

-Oui vas-y. Et… s'ils le souhaitent ils peuvent venir ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

-Merci Tyler. Bonne soirée à vous trois, bye !

-J'aimerais avoir des amis à qui en parler, soupire Drago.

-Tu as des amis.

-Mais aucuns à qui je peux confier un tel secret. Je suis en traître maintenant.

-Tu seras fixé au retour de vacances de Noël.

-Ouais…

-Allez, allons nous faire propre et manger un bout avant d'aller dormir.

Les deux garçons hochent la tête et sortent de la pièce en parlant du contenu de leurs futures assiettes.

Drago a raison, il ne peut se fier à aucun de ses potes pour le moment. Il n'est sûr d'aucune de leur réaction, ils ont trop peur les uns des autres. Mais j'aimerais quand même me rapprocher de Pansy Parkinson. Elle me semble prometteuse, mais je ne sais pas encore bien de quel côté elle se situe… Je vais quand même tenter une approche. On a besoin d'alliés dans une guerre, et il est temps pour moi d'élargir mes contacts.

J'espère que vous avez aimé Tyler, car s'en est finit d'elle !

Mais non je vous taquine ;) En fait' pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai une petite surprise ou plutot un sacré changement^^

Enfin vous m'en direz vite des nouvelles je pense ;)

Voila, fini le blabla^^ Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excusez pour le temps d'attente. Je ne pensais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps avant de publier mais entre le boulot qui a recommencé (vous savez que Noël est pour bientôt ? Affligeant ) ) et deux trois petits trucs à gérer à coté… ben c'est que ca prend du temps.

Bref voila donc le chapitre « choc » enfin ne vous attendez pas à une grande révélation, mais plutôt… Enfin vous allez bien voir ( :

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 12

Je suis encore sous l'effet d'un choc. J'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines que je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis plus le dernier représentant de la famille Potter, et le mieux c'est que cette personne n'est pas une cousine germaine au cinquième degré, une tante éloignée ou autre. Non ! C'est ma sœur ! On a le même sang et j'en suis fier.

C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas vraiment – elle semble être capable de se montrer cruelle s'il le faut – mais je l'apprécie énormément. J'ai vécu 15ans sans la connaitre aujourd'hui je la prends comme elle est, dans la limite des mangemorts bien entendu.

Elle a le visage de notre mère même si elle le cache grâce à son don de métamorphomage (Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas droit moi, à ce don ? Il est vachement pratique quand même…) et c'est grâce à ma rencontre furtive avec elle à visage « découvert » que la vérité a éclatée.

Ca été dur quand elle me l'a dit. Je ne voulais pas la voir et sûrement pas la croire. Cela aurait signifié que l'on m'aurait menti, cacher des informations sur ma famille très importantes – encore – mais finalement la nuit porte conseil comme on dit, et j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas décemment tourner le dos à ma seule hypothétique famille restante. J'aime la famille Weasley mais… ce n'est pas ma famille. Les liens du sang… J'ai besoin d'elle. C'est définitif, et je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi. Elle est encore à Poudlard pour moi non ?

Ma sœur.

Je suis épuisé ! Littéralement mort ! L'entraînement de Tyler est de plus en plus dur et bon nombre de blessures apparaissent à mon tableau déjà bien garni. Heureusement Alec est très doué dans l'art de la médicomagie et on ressort de la salle comme neuf, et je dois avouer que c'est un soulagement. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à Ron et Hermione la provenance des tous ces bleus, écorchures et autres fractures. L'excuse de la chute dans l'escalier n'aurait pas tenue bien longtemps si vous voulez mon avis.

D'ailleurs, malgré ma fatigue je suis extrêmement heureux : je vais enfin pouvoir raconter à Ron et Hermione mon bonheur d'avoir découvert Tyler ! Ils ne savent rien. Le secret semblait très important vu le nombre d'années qu'a attendue ma sœur pour m'avouer notre lien de parenté, et je ne voulais pas la mettre dans plus d'embarras, mais résultat je me suis bien accroché avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

Depuis deux semaines je ne suis jamais avec eux, et Hermione me reproche mon retard dans mes devoirs. Ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Ils sont convaincus que j'ai une petite amie mais que j'en ai honte. S'ils savaient… Je ne risque en aucun cas d'avoir une petite amie. Enfin ! Ce soir c'est le Grand Soir : Révélation. Ils risquent peut-être d'être fâchés sur plusieurs points et à juste titre :

1 : J'ai gardé le secret.

2 : ils vont penser que je ne leur fais plus confiance

3 : J'ai une famille et ils vont peut-être penser que je ne veux plus être avec eux

A voir…

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils sont sur le canapé en train de chuchoter penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne lèvent pas la tête lorsque je franchis la porte, j'ignore le sujet mais ça a l'air très important. Je me rapproche du canapé doucement et m'assoie par terre juste en face d'eux :

-Euh… Salut.

Ils remarquent soudainement que je suis là et cessent leur discussion net.

-Oh ! Harry ! me dit Hermione en rougissant un peu. Comment tu vas ? Tu as fais quoi de ta journée ? On ne t'as pas vu du tout, même pour le déjeuner.

-J'étais avec quelqu'un.

-C'est donc vrai ? T'as une petite amie ?

Ca c'est Ron. Il est choqué que j'avoue être en compagnie de quelqu'un, mais en même temps, il est content et en colère. Et tous ces sentiments se lisent sur son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais dit avoir une petite amie, j'ai juste dit que j'étais en compagnie de quelqu'un, mais je ne peux rien vous dire ici. Il y a trop d'oreilles à proximité. Un petit tour vers la Salle sur Demande ça vous tente ?

Je prononce la dernière dans un chuchotement à peine audible mais leurs regards sont tellement fixés sur moi qu'ils ont tout compris et acquiescent avant de se lever précipitamment.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose de très important il y a environ un mois.

On est dans la Salle sur Demande qui a pris les couleurs de Gryffondor et le confort d'un salon de bonne famille. Nous avons chacun un fauteuil moelleux près du feu qui crépite dans la cheminée pour nous tenir chaud. Mes meilleurs amis me regardent fixement sans piper mot.

-Harry ! Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Le suspense c'est bien gentil mais là c'est trop !

-T'énerve pas Hermione, j'y viens mais avant je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, de mes cachotteries et petits mensonges. Ce n'était en aucune façon un manque de confiance en vous, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous le dire.

-Tu t'enfonces Harry…

-Non Ron, écoute-moi. Je savais que vous garderiez le secret, mais je devais avoir l'aval de l'autre personne et n'osait pas lui demander. Ca la concerne aussi.

-Qui ? Ca concerne qui ?

-Tyler Prince.

-Tyler Prince ? Mais ce n'est pas une serpentarde de 7ème année ?

-Si, tout à fait Hermione. Mais depuis un mois elle est beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai appris quelque chose de très important qui a changé ma vie.

-Crache le morceau !

-Oui. Tyler Prince n'est pas sa vraie identité. Elle s'appelle en réalité Gwenaëlle Potter, Gwenaëlle Lily Potter pour être précis. Elle est ma sœur, d'un an mon aînée.

Ils ne respirent plus. Si dans 15 secondes ils n'ont pas repris leur respiration normale je leur mets une claque. Pour les réveiller et pour leur sauver la vie.

-Tu as dit QUOI ?

-J'ai une sœur Ron ! Moi ! Il y a encore un autre membre de la famille Potter en vie !

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois te tromper ! On le saurait quand même si tes parents avaient eu un autre enfant que toi, les membres de l'Ordre le sauraient…

-Justement non. Ecoutez-moi…

Je leur raconte ce que Tyler m'a dit à propos de sa naissance cachée, des quelques membres désignés pour être au courant, du choix de son parrain et donc de son tuteur très impressionnant, du fait que j'aurais eu une vie paisible et cachée sans cette maudite prophétie, et que tout le monde croyait que Gwenaëlle Potter était morte dans les décombre de la maison familiale à moitié écroulée.

-Et c'est avec elle que tu passes tout ton temps en ce moment ?

-Oui, elle m'entraine au combat en vue de mon affrontement avec Voldemort.

-Quoi ?

-T'es sérieux ?

Les deux questions ont fusé en même temps mais les visages de mes amis ne peuvent pas être plus différents : tandis que Ron semble extrêmement heureux et un peu envieux, Hermione elle, est complètement outrée.

-Oui. Elle est très douée dans les combats. Elle… hum… elle combat les mangemorts. Elle nous entraîne depuis 15 jours de façon intense, mais elle a établit un nouveau programme plus léger. Je vais avoir du temps pour le Quidditch et mes devoirs.

-Nous ?

-Oui. Elle a… intégré Malefoy. Ils sont amis et apparemment il a décidé de venir de notre côté.

-Non. Non je refuse de croire ça ! Ca fait beaucoup trop de chose à avaler Harry. Excuse-moi mais là c'est trop.

Ron se dirige furieusement vers la porte et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là exactement ?

Je regarde Hermione avec l'air totalement ahuri et je l'assume.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Mais Harry ! Ca fait un mois qu'on ne te voit plus, ce soir tu te décides enfin à nous dire ce qui se passe, on découvre que tu as une sœur et que tu t'entraines au combat, mais ça c'est rien ! Non c'est rien ! Tu viens de nous annoncer que tes entraînements te plaisent et qu'en plus tu es avec Malefoy ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais ami avec Malefoy ! C'est Tyler qui est amie avec lui et je ne décide pas des personnes qu'elle veut entraîner ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Harry… Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, à part pour le fait de nous avoir rien dit mais… Mets-toi à la place de Ron, il vient de se rendre compte que depuis un mois Malefoy savait où tu étais, ce que tu faisais et pas lui ! Il est… triste je suppose, mais aussi jaloux.

La voix d'Hermione s'est radoucie après être montée dans les aigus. Hein ? XD

-Je… comprends, mais je n'y peux absolument rien.

-Je le sais et Ron va peut être le comprendre tout seul, mais pour le moment, laissons-le dans son coin et dis-moi tout.

-Tout sur quoi ?

-Comment se passe tes entraînements ? Comment se comporte Malefoy avec toi ? Ta sœur est-elle sympa ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle est sympa ! Elle est dure pendant les combats mais c'est pour nous faire avancer, mais le reste du temps elle est super.

-Elle est dure comment ?

-Comme… Oh mon Dieu ! Comme Rogue ! C'est contagieux ! Elle a choppé le virus !

-Calme-toi Harry ! Elle a grandit avec lui, c'est normal qu'elle ait des méthodes similaires ou très proches. Et le plus important c'est que ça fonctionne non ?

-Je… Oui, mais quand même…

-Et… Comment te dire ça… Si ça marche avec Tyler, ça devrait être pareil pour les cours…

-Ah non ! Ca c'est juste impensable ! Sors-toi ça de la tête Hermione !

-Très bien, très bien. Mais je dis juste que…

-Hermione…

Je deviens un peu menaçant, mais elle le mérite quand même ! Comment peut-elle penser que je puisse m'améliorer en cours de potion ? Franchement ça ne marche pas depuis six ans, ça va pas changer maintenant. Bien qu'en suivant sa logique… Rah Non !

-Bon alors ces entraînements ?

-Ils sont… exténuants ! Elle n'y va pas de main morte et elle n'arrête que lorsque l'on est à terre et que l'on peut à peine remuer le petit doigt. On peut avoir n'importe quelle blessure, si l'on peut encore se défendre il faut qu'on le fasse et…

-QUOI ? Non mais elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est du sadisme !

-C'est de l'entraînement Hermione ! De l'en-traî-ne-ment ! Et ce n'est pas pour une compétition de karaté, c'est pour la guerre !

-Co…comment elle vous soigne ?

-Son ami est très doué dans la médicomagie. Il est là à chaque fois, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'un adversaire de plus contre nous et pour nous soigner.

-Un ami ? Un élève ?

J'acquiesce.

-Mais, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 17 ans…

-Oui, il est en 7ème année avec elle. C'est Alec Zautcher, le préfet-en-chef. Il a appris la médicomagie en urgence lorsqu'elle avait besoin de soin au retour de ses missions qui devaient rester discrètes.

-Comment ça en mission ? Pourquoi elle a besoin de tant de soin ?

-Tu sais, en fait elle part en mission sur ordre de Dumbledore. Et souvent elle revient blessée mais elle ne peut en aucun cas, comme tu le penses bien, aller voir Pomfresh. Une blessure de temps en temps ça peut venir d'un accident mais si c'est très souvent ça peut vite attirer l'attention. Du coup son meilleur ami, le fameux Préfet-en-chef est devenu en quelque sorte son infirmier particulier et il est très doué pour tout ce qui est fracture, coupure plus ou moins profonde et hématomes. J'ai toute confiance en lui pour me remettre d'aplomb et peut-être mieux encore.

-Elle les combat ou les traque ces mangemorts ?

-C'est sous les ordres de Dumbledore qu'elle le fait. Je pense qu'elle pourrait très bien s'en passer…

-Et Malefoy ?

Elle veut changer de sujet, donc elle ne semble pas d'accord avec moi mais ne souhaite pas ouvrir le débat. Elle sait que je vais m'énerver, et elle a raison.

-Malefoy est différent maintenant. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais avoué, mais il est presque « agréable ». Il y a encore des moments où y'a des tensions, mais rarement avec moi. Je ne sais… Des fois à la fin d'une séance, lorsque Tyler et Alec sont partis, on parle quelques minutes. De pas grand-chose et jamais plus de deux minutes mais… c'est quand même deux minutes.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Quand il n'est pas agressif, je n'ai aucun soucis avec lui. Surtout que maintenant il est avec nous. Il s'est décidé il n'y a que deux semaines mais ça a tout changé. Avant, durant les 15 premiers jours où j'ai connu Tyler il était tout le temps à cran, à me sauter à la gorge comme d'habitude ; mais je crois que sa décision la rendu plus serein. Il s'énerve toujours et moi aussi mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis il y a eu le soir où Tyler nous a demandé de parler…

-Comment ça ? Elle vous a laissé seuls ? Mais c'était quand ?

-Je ne sais plus… il y a 3 ou 4 semaines peut être…

-Et Malefoy n'avait pas encore choisi son camp en plus ! Mais elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?

-Arrête de la critiquer ! Tu ne l'as connais pas, pas encore ! Alors ne juge pas sa façon de faire ni d'être. S'il te plait.

Elle me lance un regard furibond mais semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire.

-D'accord. Donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?

-Je…Okay je te dis tout mais tu gardes tout pour toi hein ? SI Ron m'entendait il prendrait une crise cardiaque.

J'attends qu'elle promesse, bien qu'elle le fait avec hésitation.

-Je lui ai posé des questions sur Tyler. Il est au courant de beaucoup de chose, il l'a connait bien. Ce qui prouve qu'elle a confiance en lui si tu veux mon avis, et j'ai donc décider d'être plus… cool avec lui. De ne pas lui chercher des poux même si des fois j'en ai très envie. Bref donc on a parlé durant 2 heures, je pense, sur ses activités et tout, puis on est venu au sujet de la vie personnelle de Tyler. Son fiancé a été tué il y a quelques mois à peine. Ils devaient se marier 2 semaines après, tu te rends compte ?

-C'est horrible… chuchote Hermione avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui… Et là il s'est passé un truc… Tu dis rien, hein ? Hermione, je ne comprends rien, enfin je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ! Je disais que je crois que je ne supporterais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle avait vécue et moins encore de perdre la personne que j'aime au point de me marier avec, et là, d'un coup il s'est rapprocher doucement de moi, avec un regard si différent de d'habitude… Il a commencé à me dire que lui non plus ne le supporterait pas, que s'il devait se marier un jour, il ferait en sorte que cette personne soit à l'abri, et que si elle disparaissait il en mourait… Quand il m'a dit ça en me fixant de ses yeux si doux je l'ai trouvé… beau.

Le dernier mot n'est qu'un chuchotement mais Hermione l'a quand même entendu. Je reprends d'une voix normale

-D'un coup il était bien trop près alors je l'ai frappé et en retour j'ai eu droit a mon cocard que tu as soigné le lendemain matin… et au regard que je connais si bien.

-Harry, tu… Tu aimes bien Malefoy ?

-Je… Il est plutôt sympa en ce moment je te l'ai dit et…

-Non ce n'est pas la question. Est-ce qu'il est devenu quelqu'un d'important pour toi ?

-Il a toujours été important ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il était toujours là à chercher la corde sensible, on a toujours tenté de se débarrasser de lui, combien de soirs on a passé à parler de lui ?

-Harry, le vois-tu comme un ami ?

-Un ami ? Non, plutôt comme… Rah j'en sais rien Hermione et tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait flipper ! Tout se mélange en ce moment dans ma tête, et depuis un mois je ne cesse d'en apprendre. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques semaines tellement j'ai des choses a penser et tellement je suis épuisé.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ça.

-Non en effet, mais… tout s'embrouille et le comportement de Malefoy ce soir là m'est toujours inexplicable et ça m'énerve !

-On va trouver une explication Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me sourit. Elle n'est plus en colère contre moi.

-Dis-moi, comment ça avance avec Ginny ?

-Ginny ? Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Et bien cet été vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés non ?

-Ah, oui… Euh, et bien… ça en est nulle part…

J'ai chaud et je dois être aussi rouge que mon fauteuil cramoisi. Je suis en quelque sorte sorti avec Ginny cet été mais on est resté discret. Ou tout du moins, je croyais qu'on l'avait été… De toute façon c'est terminé. On a rompu deux semaines après la rentrée. Je n'en étais pas amoureux et elle non plus. Nous sommes amis, et maintenant, on sait où en sont nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et nous le savons uniquement parce que nous avons essayé. Je devrais peut être tester avec Malefoy si ça me permet d'y voir plus clair… Non mais ça va pas ? Je perds vraiment la tête !

-Tu dois être au courant si tu me demandes ça. Je n'ai aucun sentiment d'amour pour Ginny, et finalement elle non plus n'en a pas pour moi. Nous sommes redevenus des amis comme avant sans cette gêne qui était présente lorsque l'on parlait ensemble.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux Harry ?

-Je l'ai cru, mais après…

-Oui je vois. Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher je pense.

-Oui moi aussi. Et il faut que je trouve Ron. Je veux mettre les choses au clair ce soir comme ça vous pourrez venir aux entraînements si vous le voulez.

-Venir aux… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry.

-Ca ne sera pas pour participer Hermione, mais pour que vous voyez comment ca se déroule et pour que vous fassiez connaissance avec Tyler. Je veux qu'elle vous connaisse et vice versa.

-Et Malefoy ?

-A partir de lundi nos séances sont individuelles sauf le samedi ou le dimanche.

-D'accord. Mais permets-moi de te donner un conseil : ne raconte rien à Ron à propos de Malefoy et de ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire Hermione.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose mais je ne comprend pas. Pas grave, ça ne doit pas être important…


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou : )**

**Eh oui c'est avec beaucoup de retard que je publie (enfin) ce chapitre… Désolé !**

**Donc à partir de maintenant je ne vous promets plus de devenir plus rapide, car je n'aime pas ne pas tenir mes promesses… Mais il faut savoir que j'ai déjà les deux chapitres suivants ^^**

**Voila voila.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que la fic vous plaise toujours**

**...**

Chapitre 13

...

-Outch !

-Outch ? Lève-toi Harry ! Allez ! T'es encore entier et conscient, tu réunis les deux points les plus importants pour te défendre et attaquer.

Je me relève difficilement. Elle est drôle elle ! J'ai mal partout et je dois m'être foulé la cheville droite en tombant. Elle va finir par me tuer…

-Du calme Ty, tu vois bien qu'il tient plus debout.

-T'es là pour quoi Alec ? Le chouchouter ? S'il tombe mal sur le champ de bataille il restera là où il est en attendant un mangemort ? Crois-moi Harry, si tu fais ça je trouve un moyen de te ramener à la vie pour te tuer moi-même ! Allez, debout !

On frappe à la porte. Sauver par le gong comme on dit qui est mon sauveur ?

-Oui !

Tyler n'est pas de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui et sa voix s'en ressent. Le mot est littéralement craché de sa bouche et la personne, sûrement saine d'esprit semble hésiter à ouvrir la porte, du coup ma sœur décide d'aller l'ouvrir elle-même.

-Quoi ? Oh… Salut. Entrez.

C'est Ron et Hermione qui semblent passablement effrayés par l'accueil quelque peu glaçant de ma sœur aînée.

-Euh oui. Allez Ron, entre.

La voix d'Hermione semble un peu tremblante mais elle rentre quand même dans la salle, la tête haute, jusqu'à me voir me retenant à grande peine au coin d'une table et barbouillé de sang.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Harry !

-C'est rien Hermione, tout va bien.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu saignes de partout et t'as un œil aussi gros qu'un œuf et tu tiens à peine debout et…

-Ca va, il va s'en sortir.

La réplique de Tyler ne semble pas plaire à Hermione dont le regard s'assombrit brusquement.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Mais dans quel état tu l'as mis ? Ce n'est pas un entraînement que tu lui fais subir, c'est, c'est, c'est... Tu le bats !

-Bien sûr et c'est bien pour ça que je l'entraine ! Pour que se soit lui qui me frappe à la fin et non l'inverse.

-Non tu le bats, tu y prends plaisir.

-Hermione, arrête s'il te plait. Cet entraînement est très important et porte ses fruits, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Alec peut me remettre d'aplomb en quelques secondes.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais ». Soit vous êtes venus là pour assister à la séance soit vous repartez. Votre présence ne doit pas nous déranger, nous parlerons après. On y retourne Harry, voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ta cheville…

Ron, qui n'a pas décroché un mot et qui semble effrayé, et Hermione, qui est dans une fureur noire, se sont assis à côté d'Alec qui leur parle en chuchotant. Pendant ce temps-là le combat a recommencé avec les conseils de Tyler qui fusent de temps en temps.

-Tes pieds ! Protège ton visage, Harry ! Recule ! Baisse-toi ! Plus rapide ! Accélère ! Attention ! N'oublie pas de bouger, c'est la clef. Il ne faut surtout pas rester immobile ! Tu laisses du temps à ton adversaire pour trouver tes failles.

Tyler a mis tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que j'en ai oublié la présence de mes amis dans la salle.

-Va voir Alec, on prend quelques minutes de repos, me sourit Tyler d'une voix douce.

Je la remercie de la seule façon qui m'est encore possible : un faible mouvement de la tête.

-Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Si tu te voyais !

-Je préfères pas Hermione , je te l'assure.

-Et encore tu t'es amélioré. Hermione tu peux te décaler que je puisse soigner le combattant ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais t'es sûr que…

-Que je maitrise les sortilèges ? Tu as remarqué la moindre blessure sur Harry ces dernières semaines ?

-Non mais…

-J'ai dû lui soigner plus que quelques coupures, ecchymoses et foulures, donc confiance.

Hermione le regardait choquée, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Alec, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies bien rassurée en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui les blessures d'Harry sont bénignes.

Tyler est assise de l'autre côté de la pièce en train de fouiller dans une caisse en bois.

-Mais elles le sont !

-Rah ! Hermione ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici quelques secondes Harry va se porter comme un charme, tu peux faire confiance à Alec pour le remettre sur pied.

-Et compter sur toi pour le mettre en pièce ?

-Oui y'a pas de doute, mais uniquement durant ces séances. C'est en faisant qu'on apprend !

-Non, pas forcément !

-Nous ne sommes pas tous doués pour apprendre par la théorie seule. Si je ne l'attaque pas il ne saura jamais se défendre.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le blesser comme ça non plus.

Ron vient d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la salle et me regarde. Il semble inquiet pour moi et ma survie durant ces entraînements.

-Je le mets le plus possible en condition. Si je suis trop gentille, ses futurs adversaires ne le seront pas eux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le ménager si c'est pour qu'il meure sur le terrain !

-Je…

Finalement Ron choisit de hocher la tête et de regarder Alec me soigner et me donner une potion revigorante.

-Je ne fais pas cet entraînement par gaieté de cœur Hermione, crois-moi, mais c'est le seul moyen pour le préparer à ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Tyler s'est rapprochée de nous en amenant des boissons rafraichissantes et censées être énergisantes pour tous. Je prends la mienne avec avidité et la vide en quelques gorgées. A peine est-elle fini que deux nouvelles se présentent sous mon nez.

-Merci les filles.

Tyler me sourit avec tendresse - je vous l'assure – et continue

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure et si pour ça je dois lui casser le bras trois fois par semaine je le ferais. Pour son bien.

-Tu as une curieuse vision des choses.

-Je vois les choses de façon les plus pessimistes possibles pour essayer de tout prévoir. Mais c'est rarement le cas. Je n'ai pas une vision assez… malsaine et mauvaise en réalité. Cependant j'aurais mis toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Je trouve que cette technique est cruelle mais si tu penses que c'est la meilleure…

-Elle l'est.

On frappe à nouveau à la porte mais la personne entre sans attendre de réponse et se fige dès qu'il nous aperçoit.

-Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comment avançait l'entraînement de… Potter.

-Tu veux rester ?

Malefoy jette un coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione et commence à hocher négativement de la tête, mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre silhouette se dresse derrière lui.

-Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous entrer dans cette salle avant que tous les élèves de Serpentard ne la découvre ?

Il sursaute en entendant la voix de mon professeur préféré et s'écarte vivement du passage. Lorsque Rogue entre dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui , il nous jette un coup d'oeil

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je m'attendais à vous trouver en plein entraînement.

Tyler se rapproche de lui avec un sourire et l'embrasse sur la joue. Qui parie que personne n'est censé être présent lors d'un moment pareil ?

-Tyler ! Gronde la voix de Rogue Je peux savoir ce qui te prend au juste ?

-J'ai juste envie de saluer mon père, c'est tout. Pour la situation actuelle on allait reprendre. On avait juste besoin d'une remise à zéro et d'un peu de carburant.

-Bien, allez-y.

Euh… Y'a quand même beaucoup de monde là d'un coup. Encore que Malefoy je m'en fou. Je me suis déjà fait tabasser devant lui et vice versa, mais Rogue…

-C'est nécessaire ? Je chuchote ces quelques mots à Alec lorsqu'il m'aide à me relever.

-Oui.

Au moins la réponse est claire…

J'ai le nez et l'arcade explosés pour ne pas changer mais le reste de mon corps est encore entier. Un bon point pour moi, j'ai touché Tyler. Elle aussi saigne au visage, c'est l'une des premières fois et en public en plus. Il faut dire que j'étais quelque peu énervé et je me suis laissé emporter :

-Mr Potter, c'est donc tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Je vous reconnais bien là, beaucoup d'arrogance mais aucune capacité à bien faire. Le portrait craché de votre père ! Je n'aimerais pas être à côté de vous lors de l'affrontement final. Si vous réussissez à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ça sera uniquement par chance vu votre talent ! Vous êtes d'une bêtise Mr Potter ! Vous ne voyez donc rien ? Anticiper ! Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable !

Tyler n'avait pas besoin de parler, son père le faisait à sa place en commentant chacun de mes gestes. Et c'est à la dernière phrase, après avoir retenu toute ma colère que je me suis lancé sur Tyler et l'ai violemment frappé. Elle m'a vite maitrisé, mais j'avais eu le temps de lui exploser l'arcade et la lèvre supérieur ainsi que lui frapper la joue gauche qui est devenue très rouge.

-Vous vous améliorez Potter, mais ça ne suffit pas. Vous devez être rigoureux et surtout constant ! Ce qui n'est pas habituel chez vous…

Après cette réplique, mon cher professeur adoré se dirige vers la porte de sortie et semble attendre quelque chose.

-Harry, ce soir ce qui t'a fait réagir ce sont les commentaires de mon père, et uniquement parce que tu le détestes. Je veux la même hargne la prochaine fois. Je veux que tu me fasses à nouveau saigner, et ça à chaque séance. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui.

-Ca sera donc ton objectif, même si j'avoue que je ne raffole pas de me faire éclater le crâne.

Elle rejoint son père non sans m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

Rogue est parti depuis quelques minutes après avoir discuter avec Tyler. Pendant ce temps Alec m'a à nouveau soigné et m'a félicité pour ce round, comme il dit. Lorsque Tyler est revenue vers nous elle semblait assez contente.

-C'était très bien Harry, je te le redis. Et le timing est parfait : Severus a pu voir que tu pouvais très bien te débrouiller.

-Uniquement parce qu'il me cherchait !

-Tu crois que les mangemorts ne vont pas « te chercher » comme tu dis ? Ca sera même pire, crois-moi. Drago, il viendra dans la semaine pour voir ta progression.

-Bien. Je vais y aller.

-Salut Dray !

Il repart en fermant la porte derrière lui sans nous adresser un salut. Bizarre, normalement il nous souhaite une bonne soirée… La présence de Ron et Hermione ne doit pas lui plaire.

-Toujours aussi bavard et poli.

Ron… Tyler se retourne vers lui et parle d'une voix douce. Elle a l'air de meilleure humeur qu'au début de la séance…

-Il ne t'a pas agressé, ni insulté ta famille. Pour moi il a fait des efforts ce soir.

-Tu parles d'effort…

-Ron, il ne va pas changer en quelques minutes pour vous. Il ne vous connait pas, vous ne le connaissez pas, et surtout vous ne voulez pas vous connaitre mutuellement donc forcément ça risque pas de s'améliorer.

-S'il s'enfuit comme ça on ne risque pas de lui parler.

Hermione…

-Coure-lui après pour lui dire que tu veux que vous deveniez, pas ami, mais respectueux les uns envers les autres si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te réponde de façon favorable ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

Tyler poursuit :

-Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez là ce soir et il n'aime pas être surpris. C'est pour ça qu'il a agit comme ça. De façon froide et détachée, car il n'était pas près et n'avait pas décidé comment il devait réagir. Bien sûr si vous lui dites un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, je nierai tout en bloque et vous le ferais payer…

Un ange passe, et tout le monde la fixe de différente façon : Alec et moi en souriant et Hermione et Ron en étant choqués et un peu apeurés.

-Je plaisante, enfin pour la vengeance. Ne lui dite rien par contre.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête.

-Il est comment quand il est « prêt » ?

Il faut vraiment que je dise à Hermione de limiter ses questions… On devrait lui imposer un quota.

-Il est comme n'importe qui, comme toi, comme moi, comme Harry. Mais il doit évaluer sa façon d'être. Etre élevé dans le monde de l'apparence et de l'indifférence n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie facilement, et depuis tout petit il doit réfléchir aux émotions qui traversent son visage et à sa façon d'être. Alors il préfère paraitre froid et distant quand il ne sait pas.

-Est-il… euh… est-il sympa ?

-Drago ? demande Tyler en se tournant vers Ron qui vient de poser la question. Il est même très sympa, lorsque l'on sait comment il fonctionne.

-Du respect hein ? On devrait essayer mais uniquement ici ! Il est hors de question qu'on fasse copain copain avec un Serpentard à la vue de tous.

Tyler éclate de rire vite suivi d'Alec.

-Sais-tu que nous sommes des Serpentards ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur Malefoy ? J'aurais parier que tu ne supporterais pas cette idée…

-Oui je sais que vous êtes des serpentard et en plus ne sait qu'on est ici. En ce qui concerne Malefoy… J'ai dit que je voulais bien essayer mais uniquement s'il fait pareil ! Et c'est une conversation avec Harry qui m'a… décidé.

- J'aurais voulu être une mouche pour l'entendre cette conversation. Bref ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à Serpentard que nous sommes du mauvais côté. Certains sont même très sympa. Bon d'autres un peu moins, mais y'a des canards boiteux dans chaque maison…

-Plus à Serpentard que n'importe où ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est juste parce qu'ailleurs personne ne l'assume. Ecoute Ron, je me fous des maisons. Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour que les dortoirs soient partagés et qu'une petite compétition, qui se voulait amicale à la base, soit présente. Ca se trouve tu épouseras une serpentarde d'ici quelques années.

-Brrr Sûrement pas !

-Hahaha ! Tu me fais rire Ron, mais je te le promets, les unions Serpy/Gryffy existent et bien plus que tu ne le penses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. L'heure du repas est bientôt terminée, allons-y. Ah, au fait !

Tyler regarde Ron et Hermione avec une expression mal à l'aise.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'accueil quelque peu glaçant ainsi que pour ma façon un peu.. sèche d'expliquer mon point de vue. Je suis un peu stressée en ce moment, j'aimerais que certaines choses soient un peu plus vite décidées et du coup ça me porte sur les nerfs. Donc… Pardonnez-moi.

Si les excuses s'adressent à Ron et Hermione, c'est Alec qui est le plus choqué :

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses jamais quand c'est à moi que tu parles comme ça ? Il termine sa phrase avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-Parce que tu aimes bien crier avec moi.

-Ca doit être ça… Bon on y va ? J'ai les crocs moi !

Alors que Ron hoche vigoureusement du chef, Hermione et Tyler se retournent vers moi et m'attendent

-Allez-y, je me change et j'arrive.

-Tu es sûr Harry ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je connais le chemin et je ne risque rien. J'ai ma cape.

-A tout de suite alors.

Après que la porte se soit refermée une nouvelle fois, je me dirige vers le fond de la salle pour enlever mon jogging et mon t-shirt tachés de sang. Il ne s'efface pas comme par magie celui là… Je vais devoir me faire un stock de vêtement de sport d'ici peu... Le sang séché ne part jamais et je ne veux pas donner ces habits aux elfes. Pas qu'ils soient trop précieux, mais trop tachés pour être honnête. Je suis en train de boutonner mon pantalon lorsque j'entends la porte se rouvrir.

-Potter ?

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais juste… te féliciter pour ce soir. Tu deviens… doué.

-Euh ben merci. Maintenant on connait la clé : laisser la rage nous imprégner.

-Oui en effet. Bon je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

-Hé Malefoy !

Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe de façon tellement intense qu'il me fait prendre conscience que je suis torse nu ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Bizarre, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé avant…

-Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles pour ta mère ?

Il pousse un soupir et semble plus distant, bien qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre

-Non, aucune. Que ce soit de sa part ou de celle du vieux fou…

-Ne l'appel pas comme ça !

-Soit réaliste Harry ! Il est dingue ce type ! Par contre j'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas intelligent… De toute façon le génie va de paire avec la folie…

-Hum, peut-être… Et tu sais si Ty…

-Si Tyler s'en mêle ? Oui c'est sur qu'elle s'en mêle, elle ne sait pas s'occuper que de ses affaires et c'est tant mieux. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'en sait pas plus… Je l'ai entendu s'excuser auprès de tes amis a travers la porte, c'était peut-être de ça qu'elle parlait ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Elle a aussi approché Pansy, pour la faire pencher de notre côté tout en restant prudente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ai… ça a peut-être un rôle également ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Oui.

Un court silence s'installe pendant lequel on ne se lâche pas du regard, cependant je suis toujours torse nu et dans les cachots il y a souvent des courants d'air, ce qui me fait frissonner et sortir de ma « transe ».

-Je… On devrait y aller. Ils vont se poser des questions si je tarde trop à monter.

-Oui… Salut Harry.

-Salut.

On se sourit mutuellement avant qu'il ne referme pour la dernière la porte. Ses yeux sont identiques à ceux de l'autre soir. Même à cette distance je peux le voir. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un coup j'ai comme un coup de chaud et mon estomac ainsi que mon cœur qui se contractent.

Je dois couver quelque chose…


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voici la suite ^^ Il est écrit et corrigé alors pourquoi le garder plus longtemps pour moi toute seule (ou presque XD).**

**_Eden, je te réponds là car (hé oui ! tu as signé ma première review anonyme ^^) Donc voila, même si suite à cette dernière je ne sais pas si tu vas continuer à lire : Malgré le côté négatif de ta review, j'en suis assez contente : Ca na me dérange pas que l'on déteste Tyler, c'est signe qu'elle a quand même son importance ). Et après tout, entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas :D_**

**Chapitre 14**

-Est-ce qu'on peut aimer une personne qu'on ne devrait pas ?

-Eh bien… oui je le suppose. On peut tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. L'amour ne se commande. Tu me parles bien d'amour, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hum ? Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Hermione ! Promets-moi de garder tout ce que je te dis pour toi. S'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !

Je suis rarement seul en ce moment et c'est encore plus rare de n'être qu'avec Hermione. Ce soir est une exception : je n'ai pas entrainement et Ron est en retenue avec Rusard pour avoir salit les dalles du hall d'entrée après un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement… salissant.

On est au milieu du mois de décembre, les vacances sont dans trois jours et tout le château est en effervescence ou surexcité, au choix.

La semaine dernière, Tyler nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas nous inscrire sur la liste des élèves restants au château durant les vacances, mais a refusé de nous dire quoi que se soit de plus.

Résultat, nous sommes quatre à ne pas savoir où nous passons nos vacances de Noël : Hermione, Ron, moi et… Drago.

Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande en train de faire nos devoirs au calme après avoir été virés de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince car celle-ci fermait les portes. J'ai encore plusieurs devoirs à réaliser pour ces derniers jours, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à cela pour l'instant.

-Si je… hum c'est difficile à dire… Tu es prête ? Bon… Alors tu vois si, si je ne suis plus avec Ginny, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. Enfin quand je dis ça, je ne veux pas dire que… Bref, le problème c'est moi. Les filles… ce n'est pas… mon truc.

J'ai le regard fixé sur les flammes qui réchauffent la pièce, malheureusement ma révélation m'a enlevé toute chaleur et le feu n'est plus que purement décoratif.

-Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, ce n'est pas à moi de juger ni à Ron ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Même… ?

-N'importe qui Harry, même Drago.

-Tu ? C'est si évident ?

-Tu me l'as pratiquement avoué le soir où tu nous as parlé de Tyler pour la première fois…

-Je ne m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a que quelques semaines, comment… ?

-Entre le moment où tu tombes amoureux et le moment où tu t'en rends compte il peut se passer un certain laps de temps.

-Comme pour toi et Ron ?

Hermione se met à rougir et me répond :

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…Tu as avancé dans ton devoir de potion ?

-Oh allez Hermione !

-Ton devoir Harry.

Elle s'est à nouveau penchée sur son parchemin et son visage s'est fermé. Je secoue la tête en la regardant, puis me lance dans la rédaction de 45 cm sur Les principes et les actions de la potion de Félix Félicis.

-Tu sais Hermione, c'est pas en te voilant la face que ça va avancer entre vous…

-Harry…, soupire Hermione, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Montre-moi plutôt ton devoir.

Je lui donne mon parchemin et l'observe.

-Ca prend combien de temps pour s'en rendre compte ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Pour savoir que l'on est amoureux.

-Ah… ben je sais pas. Ca dépend je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu écrire ici ?

-Couillu. Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

-Couillu… Harry ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ça dans un devoir, encore moins dans un devoir de potion du professeur Rogue. Mais où tu as la tête ?

-Ailleurs…

-C'est super. Je suis vraiment contente de vous, les gars. Peut-être qu'au retour des vacances on ira faire une petite balade nocturne. Taper sur quelques mangemorts de bas étage.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Si je ne l'étais pas je ne l'aurais pas dit. J'en ai discuté avec le Directeur et mon père, et ils sont favorables à cette idée… à condition d'avoir quelques sécurités supplémentaires. Mais ça ne sera pas un problème.

Elle nous sourit avec un regard fier, mais soudain ses yeux deviennent plus sérieux.

-Venez, on va s'assoir. Je dois vous parler de nos vacances.

-Tu as des nouvelles à propos de ma mère ?

-Oui, enfin ! Désolés Drago, ça a été long à mettre en place.

-Tant que ça fonctionne…

-Dumbledore a pensé à un plan d'une simplicité… inquiétante. Lorsque le Poudlard Express arrivera à Londres, Pansy sortira en dernière du train en hurlant, enfin façon Pansy hystérique, qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose Drago, que tu ne peux plus bouger, que tu as besoin d'aide, mais que tu n'acceptes uniquement ta mère à bord du train. C'est gros, mais ça peut fonctionner. Elle sera entourée de Mangemorts pour l'escorter, ou plutôt la surveiller. Lorsque Pansy aura terminé d'hurler, Narcissa montera à l'intérieur du wagon et je l'attendrai à l'autre bout. On sortira de l'autre côté et une fois sur les rails on transplanera avec Pansy qui nous aura suivi. Si les mangemorts nous suivent, ce qu'ils feront à peine quelques secondes après que ta mère sera rentrée, ça ne sera pas un problème il suffira d'être rapide, et je te le promets qu'on le sera.

-Où est-ce que vous allez transplaner ?

-On va aller à différents endroits, juste par précaution, avant de vous rejoindre dans notre…manoir familiale.

-Manoir ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un manoir, mais plutôt une très grande et vieille maison du style coloniale. On l'appelle manoir, mais il ne ressemble en rien à celui de la famille Malefoy.

-Et il se trouve où ?

-Tu le seras une fois arrivé là-bas Drago. Pure précaution, encore une fois.

Ils hochent la tête à l'unisson. Qui l'eut cru…

-Donc voila le plan. Et nous resterons donc là-bas le temps des vacances pour revenir ensuite ici. Vous avez des questions ?

-Oui. Quand tu dis que Pansy va se mettre à hurler que je me trouve dans une situation tellement compromettante que je ne veuille uniquement ma mère auprès de moi – merci pour ma réputation d'ailleurs – ça signifie qu'elle s'est rangée de notre côté ?

-Oui. Enfin je l'espère. C'est en quelque sorte un test, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si elle nous trahie – ce que je n'espère pas, loin de là – j'aurais prévue un parchemin que je glisserais dans la main de ta mère avec écrit une adresse sécurisée.

-Tu n'es pas sûre de qu'elle côté se range Pansy, mais tu lui confis une mission ?

-C'est le meilleur moyen pour être fixé. Mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se dérouler. Comme sur des roulettes.

-Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ?

-Je te l'ai dit Drago, j'aurais déjà donné une adresse à ta mère que très peu de personnes connaissent. Mon père l'attendra là-bas, juste au cas où.

-Et toi ?

-Je sais me défendre. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Le plan est simple, l'exécution aussi.

-Ouais ça c'est que tu dis.

-S'il te plait Alec, pas de mauvais esprit.

-Hum…

-Quelque chose te pose un problème, demande Harry ?

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que la sécurité du plan repose sur une fille dont on ne connait pas réellement l'allégeance. C'est trop… dangereux.

-Il y a double sécurité de partout. Que ce soit sur l'entrée dans le train, dans le transplanage, sur les adresses.

-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu…

-De toute façon, c'est déjà prévu. Pansy a été mise au courant et si on change le plan maintenant ça va sembler suspect.

Alec se met à marmonner quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas. Il ne semble pas heureux de ce plan, et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Il connait Tyler depuis des années et l'a souvent aidé dans ses missions. Il sait comment ça se prépare. Et là il ne le sent pas. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer encore ?

-Messieurs Weasley, Malefoy et Potter ainsi que Miss Granger ! Vous voila enfin. Vous êtes prêts ?

Un hochement commun répond au Directeur. Nous sommes samedi matin, le train est parti il y a de ça quelques minutes, après que des élèves nous aient vu monter dans les wagons et nous installer pour le voyage. Ce n'était en aucun cas l'un de nous, mais des Aurors et Tyler ayant pris notre apparence. Question de précaution. Et nous voila donc dans un recoin de Pré-au-lard, en attendant les instructions et en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Inutile de vous dire que la température doit frôler les -5°C et que l'on ne va pas tarder à être gelés sur place.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, nous allons pouvoir vous faire partir. Nous allons voyager grâce au transplanage et vu qu'aucun de vous n'a encore son permis, vous allez partager l'expérience du transplanage d'escorte.

Il doit bien être le seul à être joyeux ce matin. Aucun de nous cinq n'a le sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup trop inquiet pour la suite de la journée.

-Bien allons-y. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy vous allez partir avec le professeur Rogue. Et vous, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, vous serez avec moi. Bien.

Mes sentiments pour Rogue n'ont pas beaucoup évolués malgré le fait qu'il se montre beaucoup moins antipathique avec Tyler qu'avec le reste du monde. Mais il reste le professeur de Poudlard que je déteste le plus et il le restera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'en suis convaincu.

Cependant je m'approche sans hésitation près de lui, ainsi que Drago, pour partir le plus vite de ce pays glacé que j'aime tant ; Mais là il fait vraiment trop froid.

On arrive au beau milieu d'une vaste prairie entourée d'arbres dépouillés de leur feuillage. Ici aussi c'est l'hiver, mais il y fait nettement moins froid qu'en Ecosse.

-Bien, bien. Alors où est donc ce parchemin… Severus est-ce vous qui l'avez ?

-Oui.

C'est le premier mot que prononce le père adoptif de ma sœur depuis ce matin. Il semble de plus mauvaise humeur qu'habituellement, plus dégouté lorsqu'il me regarde –par inadvertance – que ce qu'il m'a habitué. Ou peut-être est-il simplement inquiet ? Naan !

Il nous tend un parchemin où sont inscrits plusieurs mots dont je ne comprends pas la signification : L'amagadou escoundudo.(1)

-Retenez ce nom, jeunes gens. Il est la clé.

Après quelques instants d'intense concentration pour retenir ces mots, nous relevons un à un la tête et regardons Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder, mais la prairie. Répétez-vous ce que vous venez de mémoriser. Allez-y.

Quelques secondes après avoir rivé mon regard sur la vaste plaine, une maison apparait en surgissant du sol.

-Waouh !

-Je confirme.

-Oh les garçons ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous voyiez ce phénomène…

Hermione, quelle rabat-joie !

-Mais regarde Hermione ! T'as vu la taille de cette maison ? Et Tyler qui disait qu'elle était « juste » grande ! On pourrait loger à cinquante là-dedans.

-Cinquante est peut-être un peu présomptueux Monsieur Weasley. Combien y'a-t-il de chambre Severus ?

-Vingt.

-Quarante, cinquante, à quelque chose près c'est pareil, marmonne Ron.

-Vous dites Monsieur Weasley ?

-Rien du tout Professeur.

-Bien, allons-nous mettre au chaud maintenant. Une surprise vous y attend déjà.

Nous avançons vers la maison, lorsque la porte s'ouvre en grand en manquant de s'envoler de ses gonds. C'est une Madame Weasley qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire et un peu de farine sur la joue.

-Maman ? Mais, mais, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu n'allais quand même pas croire que vous seriez seuls ici durant les vacances pendant que nous ont serait au Square Grimmaurd ? Ah mon Ronny ! Viens là que je te sers dans mes bras ! Toi aussi Harry. Viens là Hermione.

Elle se tourne vers Drago qui semble un peu perdu dans toutes les exubérances de la mère de Ron.

-Toi aussi Drago, tu es parmi nous maintenant. Tu as droit au même traitement que les autres !

Après un câlin un peu crispé de la part de Drago à Madame Weasley, cette dernière nous apprend une grande nouvelle.

-C'est le nouveau quartier générale de l'Ordre ! Il est encore mieux protégé que le Square si c'est possible et beaucoup moins lugubre, Dieu merci ! Severus, vous avez très bon goût.

Un bruit inaudible se fait entendre derrière nous.

-Bon allez, rentrons. Je vous ai préparé du chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Vous devez être frigorifiés d'avoir attendu à Pré-au-lard et…

Je laisse Ron, Hermione ainsi que Madame Weasley et les professeurs me distancer. Je souhaite parler à Drago qui est resté en arrière.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tes premiers ressentis après cette entrée dans la grande famille de l'Ordre un peu…

-Extravagante ?

-Non, je dirais joyeuse, lui souris-je. Tu n'as jamais vu la mère de Ron extravagante, ça n'a rien à voir je te le promets. Donc ?

-Je dirais… choqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne connais pas les… accueils chaleureux. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que je manque de tendresse. Ma mère me prouve son amour à chaque fois qu'elle le peut, mais… ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et tu vas t'en sortir ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas rester choqué longtemps ?

-Je ne pense pas. On peut peut-être s'y habituer…

-Je te le garantis, et même si l'on manque de mourir étouffé à chaque embrassade, on se sent bien après.

-C'est ton expérience qui parle ?

-Bien sûr ! Le premier câlin dont je me souviens c'était sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. A la fin de l'année, quand j'ai rencontré les parents de Ron. Je n'avais pas encore 12ans. J'ai dû attendre plus de 10 ans avant quelqu'un daigne me prendre dans ses bras après la mort de mes parents. Et j'avoue que maintenant je renoncerais pour rien au monde à ces accueils made in Weasley.

-Les garçons ! Dépêcher-vous, le chocolat va être froid !

-Allez viens ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est de vivre à la mode Weasley, et ce n'est pas déplaisant.

-Tant que je ne deviens pas Dragony je devrais m'y faire.

-Ah… Ronny…Ses frères le charrie tout le temps avec ça.

-Je les comprends, me lance-t-il.

C'est en souriant que nous franchissons le pas de la porte du nouveau QG de l'Ordre.

-Madame Weasley ?

-Oui Hermione ?

Les chocolats chauds étaient terminés depuis longtemps et nous étions attablés autour de l'immense table de la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner ainsi que le repas du soir. Il y aura du monde, et pas qu'un peu.

-Comment ca se fait que cette maison soit devenue le QG de l'Ordre ?

-Oh, hé bien pour plusieurs choses. Déjà elle est bien plus grande que le Square, mais aussi plus vivable. Ici pas de doxys, ni de robes étrangleuses.

-Ce qui en fait ma maison préférée ! lance Ron vigoureusement.

-Je n'en doute pas. De plus cette maison n'est connue, enfin n'était connue de personne il y a de ça quelques jours. C'est Tyler qui a proposé l'idée à Severus qui a accepté. Cette maison ne sert plus sauf quelques jours par an. Alors au lieu de la laisser moisir, autant l'occuper. Et puis, elle est en France ! Personne, ou tout du moins aucun mangemort ne pensera à nous chercher en dehors de l'Angleterre. Et même si nous sommes basés ici maintenant, le Square reste un endroit sûr si c'est nécessaire.

-Vous connaissez Tyler ?

-Je ne l'a connais pas en personne, elle n'a pas pu venir aux dernières réunions de l'Ordre. Mais Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue nous en ont parlé. En fait quand je dis que je ne l'a connais pas en personne, ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Disons qu'avant, nous ne savions pas qui elle était vraiment et jouait donc un rôle. Maintenant elle va pouvoir se relâcher en notre présence.

-Madame Weasley ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Que signifie L'amagadou escoundudo.

-Oh ! C'est le nom de la maison ; Nous sommes dans le sud de la France, et la langue provençale est souvent utilisée pour nommer les maisons. Le nom de cette maison signifie « La maison cachée ». Elle porte bien son nom, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il est bientôt 18h, le repas de ce soir est prêt et certains de nos invités sont déjà là. Il nous manque juste Ginny, Pansy, Madame Malefoy et bien sûr Tyler et Alec. Rogue vient juste de partir à la seconde adresse, juste au cas où.

Le train arrive d'ici 10 minutes, quelques membres de l'Ordre sont partis accueillir Ginny incognito et devraient arriver dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Et le reste du groupe devrait suivre aussi.

Ginny et son escorte arrivent à l'heure prévue mais quelque chose cloche. Un pressentiment peut-être, ou alors le visage fermé de Tonks lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

-Il y a eu un problème.

-Comment ça ? Ginny ma chérie tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va très bien maman. Y'a eu des sortilèges échangés dans le dernier wagon du train. Le votre d'ailleurs, nous dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt. D'ailleurs comment vous êtes arrivés là avant moi ? Et pourquoi Drago Malefoy est là aussi ? Et surtout dites-moi OU ON EST !

-Ginny calme-toi on va tout t'expliquer, la réconforte sa mère. Viens, en attendant d'avoir plus de nouvelles on va parler un petit peu.

Lorsque Madame Weasley a terminé de tout expliquer à Ginny, qui ne semble pas arriver à choisir entre être en colère ou non, presque vingt minutes sont passées. Nous sommes de plus en plus inquiets et à raison.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvre en grand en laissant apparaitre un Severus Rogue plus qu'en colère et une Madame Malefoy un peu ébranlée.

Dumbledore est le premier à prononcer quelques mots :

-Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu…

-QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? ON A ETE TRAHI ! JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENU QUE CE PLAN NE ME PLAISAIT PAS, QU'IL NE FONCTIONNERAIT PAS ET J'AVAIS RAISON ! Maintenant Tyler est entre leurs mains…

C'est Alec qui vient de crier cette phrase, alors qu'il forçait le passage pour rentrer dans la maison et se dresser devant le sorcier le plus puissant d'aujourd'hui.

-Vous lui avez dit que tout était sécurisé, et maintenant… maintenant elle est là-bas. Elle s'est battue mais n'a pas pu s'enfuir, elle n'a pas pu transplaner comme s'était prévu ! Ils l'ont coincée et j'ai rien pu faire ! Personne n'était là pour nous seconder ! Où était la sécurité là dedans, hein ? Tout était prévu pour sauver une personne, pas deux…Je… Tyler…

Il prononce la dernière dans un murmure à peine audible et un sanglot ponctue la fin de sa tirade.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur cette maison qui devait nous accueillir en toute sécurité.

…

*Alors après ce petit chapitre qui vous a plus ou moins (j'espère plus que moins^^) satisfait, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui connaisse le provençal, car moi pas du tout et c'est mon ami le traducteur qui a fait tout le boulot ^^ Donc toute mes excuses, si au final L'amagadou escoundudo ne veut strictement rien dire ou pire :)


	15. Chapter 15

Je m'excuse, je m'aplati devant vous. Ce chapitre... ca fait au moins un mois que je l'ai et je l'ai zapper! Enfin, j'étais plutôt convaincue de l'avoir déjà publié... Pour la peine vous aurez la suite... tout de suite :)

Bonne lecture .

TPTPTPTP

Chapitre 15

TPTPTPTP

Le plan était simple :

1-Pansy appelle à l'aide;

2-Narcissa monte dans le train;

3-L'entrée est bloquée par Alec pour que les mangemorts ne montent pas à la suite;

4-On fonçait tout les quatre à l'autre bout du wagon pour ressortir de l'autre côté du train;

5-On transplanait à différentes adresses, juste au cas où.

Malheureusement ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Pansy a bien appelé à l'aide, Narcissa est bien montée et Alec a bien lancé le sort pour bloquer la porte et c'est là que tout à dérapé :

Pansy s'est jetée devant la baguette d'Alec, ce qui fait que le sort n'a jamais atteint sa cible et le temps que le sortilège soit relancé, l'ennemi était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Bien sûr Pansy s'en est pas tirée sans dommage, mais elle était toujours consciente et entière. Alec a eu le temps de nous rejoindre mais je me suis arrêtée pour tenter de ralentir les cinq opposants. En temps normal quatre mangemort et une adolescente ne me font pas peur, mais se battre dans un train n'est pas ce qui est le plus commode : beaucoup trop exigu !

En voulant esquiver un sortilège je m'en suis pris un autre : un expelliarmus. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dangereux en lui-même il ne vous en désarme pas moins ! Et allez vous battre sans baguette quand vous voulez éviter le corps à corps !

- Alec, vas-y ! Ne perds pas de temps !

- Ty ! Non, je reste là !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Pense à Narcissa !

- Ty…

Il me jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de rejoindre Madame Malefoy qui nous attend là où je l'ai laissée avant de revenir en arrière.

- Ne réfléchit pas. Vas…

- Endoloris !

J'hurle à m'en déchirer les poumons et j'espère de tout cœur qu'Alec est bien parti avec notre rescapée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes tous morts et elle en premier.

Lorsque le sortilège s'arrête enfin, je n'ai plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement mais je suis encore consciente et je vois bien le rictus méprisant fixé sur le visage de Pansy :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'en parler Prince ! Sache que jamais je n'irai du côté de Potter ! Autant crever que de vous rejoindre !

Elle me regarde avec dégoût et me crache au visage.

-Prie pour que je ne te retrouve pas Parkinson.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va te laisser en vie ? Toi ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus précieuse que toi.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir qu'elle effectue un mouvement que je ressens un violent coup en plein visage, puis c'est le trou noir.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Lorsque je reviens à moi je suis allongée parterre, sur des dalles de pierre froides. Un murmure continu a envahi la pièce comme si des gens conversaient entre eux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mais ce qui est le plus effrayant, c'est la voix froide et distante qui s'adresse à mon père.

-…dois bien savoir qui elle est ! Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais vue !

-Oui, Maître. Elle est entrée dans l'Ordre il y a quelques mois à peine. Peu de personne ne connaissent son existence, Dumbledore semble vouloir la tenir à l'écart.

-Il la protège ? Et tu n'as pas daigné m'en parler ?

-Je ne l'ai pas jugée dangereuse les quelques fois où je l'ai aperçue Maître.

-Tu ne l'as pas jugée dangereuse. Et qui t'a permis de juger mon cher Severus ? Susurre le tristement célèbre Lord Noir.

-Personne Maître.

-Severus, Severus, Severus… Que vais-je devenir si mon meilleur mangemort me fait de la rétention d'informations ? Que vais-je faire de toi ?

-Maître ? S'il vous plait, Maître ?

-Qu'y-a-t-il Parkinson ?

-Pardonnez mon intrusion Maître, mais ma fille vient de me faire part d'une information qui me semble importante.

Je ne sais pas ce que Parkinson a raconté à son père mais je sens que ça ne va pas être bon pour moi...

-Fais-la avancer, qu'elle me l'annonce elle-même.

-Oui Maître.

Un bruit de vêtement froissé ainsi que des sanglots se font entendre. Apparemment la traitresse n'avait pas émis l'hypothèse de s'avancer auprès de Voldemort et de lui parler directement.

-Alors ? Qu'elle est cette… information ?

-Maî…Maître… La, la fille elle n'est… elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…

-Elle est comment d'habitude ? Ca signifie quoi « elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude » ? Parle !

-Elle est… blonde.

-Et c'est ça l'information importante ? Parkinson, tu sais que l'on ne doit pas me déranger pour des choses aussi insignifiantes ! Endolo…

-NON ! A…attendez Maître. S'il vous plait…

Elle a plus de cran que je ne le pensais la Pansy, ou elle est plus désespérée alors…

-Elle a changé de couleur lorsqu'elle est tombée inconsciente. Elle…

-Une métamorphomage ? Ca non plus tu ne le savais pas Séverus ?

-Non Maître.

-Je veux que tu découvres qui elle est. Les membres de l'Ordre doivent être en effervescence à l'heure qu'il est. Vas Severus et reviens quand tu auras de nouvelles informations. Pendant ce temps nous allons nous occuper de notre invitée. N'est-ce pas Bellatrix ?

-Avec plaisir Maître !

Le rire fou de la cousine de Sirius retentit tandis qu'elle se rapproche de moi.

-Ooooh ! Mais c'est qu'elle est réveillée !

-Bien, très bien. Tu n'es pas encore parti Severus ? Severus ! SEVERUS !

Bellatrix Lestrange vient de me redresser en position assise brusquement et je croise le regard de mon père : effrayé. C'est subtile, presque invisible pour des yeux non-avertis, mais je l'ai vu. Je lui fais un très discret signe : je vais bien, mais il ne semble pas vraiment me voir.

-Puis-je commencer Maître ?

-Oui oui vas-y… répond Voldemort d'un air absent.

Le sort de Bellatrix me touche une fraction de seconde après que le consentement ai été prononcé et de multiples coupures, toutes profondes, apparaissent sur mon corps. La douleur est cuisante mais je refuse de crier. Ca ne semble pas faire plaisir à ma tortionnaire qui se rapproche de moi.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en fiche, me chuchote-t-elle, mais sache que lorsque tu me supplieras de te tuer pour soulager ta douleur, ça ne sera que le début de mon petit jeu.

Un faible rire s'échappe de mes lèvres :

-Ma chère Bella, tu sembles extrêmement sûre de toi mais tu dois savoir quelque chose : je ne supplie pas et sûrement pas toi.

-Ma chère enfant… ENDOLORIS !

La douleur est tellement forte, sa puissance tellement intense que le monde s'effondre autour de moi et l'enfer l'a remplacé. Mon corps n'est que fournaise et mon sang semble fuir mes veines en s'écoulant plus vivement grâce aux entailles qui s'ouvrent encore plus sous l'effet du sortilège de torture. Subitement tout s'arrête et mes poumons semblent se rappeler comment fonctionner, ainsi que mon ouïe.

-…tu, Severus ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parrait mécontent mais aussi surpris. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Severus Rogue à quelques pas de moi, en train de me regarder avec un sentiment de peur et de culpabilité tellement visible que chaque Mangemort présents dans la pièce a pu s'en rendre compte.

-Toi ? Tu as… ? Malefoy !

-Oui, Maître ?

-Emmène la fille en bas, fais en sorte qu'elle reste en vie encore un petit moment et qu'elle puisse observer. Je sais qui elle est.

-Oui, Maître.

-Ne me touche pas sale chien !

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force, le doloris m'a totalement vidée, mais j'essaye quand même de reculer en observant la situation. Elle semble très mauvaise, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder de passer au stade « très très mauvaise »

-Ne t'approche pas je te dis !

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Et un violent coup de pied vient rejoindre ma tête et je sombre.

« …eilles-toi ! Aller ! Ouvre tes beaux yeux ma mignonne. Hey ! OH ! »

C'est finalement l'eau glacée qui m'arrive dessus qui me convainc d'ouvrir les yeux. Le choc est rude et malgré l'humidité ambiante je suis parcourue de frissons glacés.

L'homme qui se trouve devant moi m'est inconnu et déjà complètement antipathique.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on réveille une demoiselle, soufflais-je

-Je fais comme bon me semble : j'ai carte blanche tant que tu restes en vie encore un petit peu.

Je n'ai pas encore les idées très claires, je me rappelle du sauvetage raté, de mon arrivée auprès de Voldemort… De Bellatrix qui n'a pas pu clairement s'amuser avec moi comme elle le souhaitait et…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh mais ma jolie, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis 2 jours… à commencer par toi. Tu sembles si… appétissante.

Son regard est celui d'un animal qui est prêt à dévorer sa proie, et comble de malchance, la proie c'est moi.

-Recule ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Je sais, c'est débile comme réaction mais je ne peux strictement rien faire. Je suis enchaînée au mur par d'énormes chaînes qui me retiennent aux poignets ainsi qu'aux chevilles. Je peux peut-être m'éloigner de deux pas du mur maximum.

Je ne tente pas de me relever, j'ai déjà du mal à garder mon regard fixe. Le coup de pied de Malefoy père a dû sérieusement m'atteindre et je ressens toujours le doloris de Lestrange dans la moindre partie du corps. De plus, s'il dit vrai, je viens de passer deux jours dans les vapes, pas de quoi faire le plein de vitamines…

-Oh mais si je vais m'approcher, tu es à moi !

-Ca suffit Menfred !

Un autre homme vient de rentrer dans ma…cellule faute d'un autre nom.

-Non ! Il m'a dit que je pouvais…

-Il a changé d'avis. Il veut la voir dès qu'elle est réveillée et c'est le cas, alors on la monte.

-Mais…

-Tout de suite ! Mais si tu préfères, je remonte Lui dire que tu préfères t'amuser un peu, faire passer ton bien personnel avec le Sien… Il fait demi-tour et ressort dans le couloir pendant que Menfred, mon nouvel ami, blêmit sensiblement.

-Attends ! Oligan !

-Tu deviens raisonnable, c'est bien.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit…

-Il faut excuser mon jeune ami. Il vient tout juste d'arriver et ne connait pas encore toutes les règles, mais il apprend vite.

-Oh mais je vous en prie, faites. Montrez-lui ce que vous voulez… Tiens et si vous essayez le sort d'ouverture pour ces chaînes ? Ou alors une petite potion revigorante ?

-Tu sembles assez revigorée pour être sarcastique donc tu n'as besoin de rien… Bien ! Allons-y, nous sommes attendus.

Un mangemort qui ne semble pas fou, enfin pas assoiffé de sang ou autre sévices ? Il semblerait presque sympathique… dans un autre contexte.

Il me traîne littéralement auprès du Lord Noir, mes jambes ne me portant plus. Mes blessures ont été sommairement soignées, histoire que je ne me vide pas entièrement de mon sang, mais elles ne sont pas bien belles n'ont plus.

-Ah ! Voila notre invitée. Approchez-vous très chère.

Oligan et Menfred me jettent aux pieds de leur Maître et reculent pour se fondre dans les rangs.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur… Gwenaëlle ?

Grillés. On est grillés et condamnés à mort. Mon visage doit retranscrire mon sentiment : la terreur.

-Qu'elle est charmante ! Vois-tu, il semble que quelqu'un tienne énormément à toi et que cette… personne ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Te voir à peine touchée par un doloris l'a tellement… ébranlé que ses barrières sont tombées. Je sais tout de toi !

-Papa…

Il ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant, à quoi bon cacher mon inquiétude ?

-Oh, « Papa » ! Comme c'est mignon… N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Il se décale en se retournant vers le mur du fond et c'est là que je le vois. Il est lacéré et en sang, encore conscient, je ne peux voir qu'un seul de ses yeux, l'autre étant trop gonflé pour s'ouvrir. Sa main droite semble brisée, écrasée, sans parler de ses jambes. Je ne peux pas voir le reste de son corps, caché par sa robe de sorcier, ou ce qu'il en reste, mais je crains le pire.

Mon père…

-Il t'a trahie Gwenaëlle ! C'est à cause de lui que tu es ici ! Veux-tu te venger ?


	16. Chapter 16

Et voila, comme promis ^^

Ce chapitre est la suite direct du précédent... C'est même la suite du dialogue ;)

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 16

-Alors ?

-Oui.

-Que dis-tu ? Parle plus fort.

-J'ai dit : OUI !

-Ah ! Fort bien. Détachez-la ! Toi, là, dépêche toi.

TPTPTPTPTP

-Je suis désolé.

Je suis dehors, au milieu du terrain de l'immense maison qui sert de QG. Il fait froid mais je m'en fous. Au moins ici il n'y a personne. Pas de regard épouvanté ou désolé ou encore triste. Juste de l'herbe gelée et des arbres à perte de vue. Enfin il n'y avait personne jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, Drago.

-Si, c'est pour aller sauver ma mère que…

-Non !

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les as trahis. Ce n'est pas toi qui es allé tout balancer à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as emmenée là-bas !

-Harry…

Je fixe de nouveau mon regard sur la forêt blanchie par le froid devant moi. Je m'en étais détourné pour observer mon interlocuteur. Mon…

-Drago? Tu penses que… Est-ce qu'ils sont encore vivants ?

-Je ne… sais pas.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… ça fait plus de 10 jours Harry. L'espérance de vie là-bas en tant que prisonnier n'est pas très élevée.

-On aurait eu des échos, non ? Il aurait… je sais pas… exposé leurs corps, pour qu'on soit encore plus désespérés ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on l'est déjà assez ? Non, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

Il me regarde avec un air compatissant.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas très réconfortant…

-Non, je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants. Sûrement dans un piètre état, mais encore là. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore partis ? Ta mère connait l'adresse, et toi aussi ! C'est quand même votre manoir non ?

-Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre sont encore ici. Ils établissent des plans je crois.

-Ils ne font que ça : des plans, des plans et encore des plans !

-Ils ne connaissent pas le terrain et s'enfermer dans une demeure n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent… Ma mère les aide du mieux qu'elle le peut. Ils connaitront mieux le Manoir que moi…

-Je vais y aller !

-Quoi ? Mais t'y penses pas !

-Ty a dit qu'on était prêt.

-Non, pas du tout ! Ty a dit qu'on pourrait faire une sortie en janvier, à condition d'avoir de la sécurité supplémentaire ! Harry, ce ne sont pas de jeunes mangemorts sans expérience et de notre âge que l'on trouvera là-bas. Ce sont des tueurs, des assassins, des êtres sans scrupules. On n'aurait aucune chance, TU n'aurais aucune chance. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter que tu vas tous les écraser.

Je baisse la tête, vaincu. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore vivants, qu'ils attendent à chaque instant dans l'espoir d'être sauvés.

Nous sommes déjà le 29 décembre, et l'Ordre ne fait que se réunir pour établir des plans et des plans de plans… Une grande perte de temps… Le Noël de cette année s'était annoncé festif et même si Mrs Weasley avait préparé un repas de fête, le cœur n'y était pas.

Cependant celui qui est dans un état lamentable, c'est Alec. Il refuse de quitter les réunions en affirmant qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre au même titre que Tyler. Qu'il veut être là pour connaitre chaque avancement. Et lorsque les réunions sont terminées(,) il s'en va quelque part dans la maison, sa chambre sûrement...

TPTPTPTP

VENDREDI 18 DECEMBRE – Villa amagadou escoundudo, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix

-Je dois la rejoindre, Il m'attend.

Dans un mouvement de cape des plus strict, Severus Rogue s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, sans un regard derrière lui.

-Attendez ! Je… Mais attendez ! Bordel !

Je me lève d'un bon et cours vers la porte d'entrée qui vient juste de se refermer.

-Harry, viens t'assoir s'il te plait, me supplie Hermione.

-M'assoir ? Mais… mais Tyler… elle… Je dois y aller !

-Tu ne dois aller nulle part Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Attendons que Severus revienne avec des nouvelles, puis nous aviserons, dit doucement Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous aviserez ? Vous aviserez comme lorsque vous avez ordonné à mes parents de se cacher, en attendant que leur meurtrier vienne sonner à leur porte ? Cet homme… non cette créature ! Elle a ma sœur, la seule personne au monde qui fait partie de ma famille ! Et je ne vais pas la laisser là bas à attendre que vous SONGIEZ à agir !

-Ca suffit Harry ! rugit Dumbledore. Ces yeux si pétillants de malice quelques minutes plus tôt étaient maintenant teintés d'une profonde colère. Tu veux aller là-bas ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'y trouve ! Tu auras à peine franchi le seuil du portail qu'ils sauront que tu es là et tu n'auras pas fais deux pas que tu seras déjà tué ! C'est ça que tu veux, Harry ?

-Je... Non bien sûr que non ! Je veux… juste…

-Alors laisse(s)-nous gérer ça. La voix de Dumbledore se radoucit, puis il continue : Nous allons attendre, car c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne. A partir de ce moment là, nous établirons un plan puis nous l'appliquerons pour sauver Tyler.

Attendre ! Je déteste ça, mais il faut bien l'avouer, jouer au héros pour être tué quelques secondes après être entré dans l'arène n'est pas beaucoup plus glorieux…

-Et… S'il ne revenait pas ?

C'est Drago qui vient de poser cette question en chuchotant et personne n'a besoin de demander de qui il parle. Les visages déjà choqués par la tournure des évènements sont maintenant peints d'un sentiment de peur et les yeux brillent de panique.

Le plus grand sorcier blanc du dernier siècle brise le silence en soufflant une phrase qui n'est pas pour nous rassurer :

-Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons plus qu'à agir. Vite.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTP

MARDI 22 DECEMBRE – Chambre de Harry, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Harry ?

Je relève la tête de mon livre qui traite des arts martiaux version sorcier. Les images sont tellement explicites que les explications inscrites sur les côtés ne sont pas réellement utiles. Ce livre est en passe de devenir mon deuxième préféré, juste après le Quidditch à travers les âges.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas mieux mais pas pire qu'il y a… deux heures, au moment où tu m'as posé cette question pour la dernière fois Hermione.

-Il n'est toujours pas revenu…

-Et il ne reviendra pas. Ca fait quatre jours, il est temps de se faire une raison.

-Une raison ?

-Sur le fait qu'il a été découvert.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?

Je la regarde longuement tout en réfléchissant à sa question. Depuis quatre jour que dure l'attente, je me suis refusé de réfléchir à cette option. Je viens tout juste de retrouver ma sœur, et je ne veux pas la perdre au bout de quelques mois à peine. La perspective qu'elle soit morte, tuée par la même main que mes parents, me glace jusqu'au sang, de même que Rogue le soit aussi… J'ai beau le détester je ne l'imagine pas mourir.

-Non, je ne le crois pas.

Et je retourne à ma lecture. Je refuse de continuer à penser à la mort de… Non ça suffit ! Je referme le livre d'un coup sec et me retourne sur le dos.

-Je refuse d'y croire. Ils ne peuvent, elle ne peut pas être morte.

Les larmes se mettent à couler lentement.

-Je sais Harry, je suis désolée.

Hermione pleure elle aussi et me rejoint dans le lit. C'est serrés l'un contre l'autre que l'on s'endort lentement.

TPTPTPTPTPTP

VENDREDI 25 DECEMBRE – Chambre de Harry, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix

Il est 8h du matin et ça fait maintenant une semaine que l'ambiance dans la villa française est lourde. Les réunions de l'Ordre s'enchainent et ainsi que les allers-et-venus des membres, connus ou inconnus. Et la porte de la salle de réunion nous restait toujours close, à nous les « enfants ».

-Joyeux Noël Harry.

Je me tourne vers Ron qui vient de rentrer dans ma chambre. Avec les nombre de pièces disponibles dans la maison, nous avons chacun notre chambre. Il me lance un petit sourire triste. Noël. J'avais oublié… C'est juste à ce moment là que j'avise le tas de paquets cadeaux au pied de mon lit.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Ron. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as eu de beau ?

-Un pull façon Weasley avec une fournée de fondants au chaudron en plus… Un livre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal, et… un répertoire de tout nos cours depuis la première année. Je parie que t'as le même et que ça vient d'Hermione…

-Ca sera bien pratique pour l'année prochaine…

-Mouais… Il affiche une moue dépitée. Il n'y a qu'elle pour penser aux Aspics… On est qu'en 6ème année quand même ! Et toi tu as eu quoi ?

-Oh euh… Je verrais ça plus tard. Mais je sais que j'ai déjà un répertoire.

Je souris faiblement. Je crois que je vais me mettre à détester Noël pour de bon. Entre l'année dernière où Mr Weasley s'est fait attaquer par Nagini et cette année où Tyler et Severus Rogue sont capturés par Voldemort….

-Oui c'est sur ! Bon je meurs de faim, je descends… Tu viens ?

-Dans quelques minutes Ron, j'arrive.

Il me regarde lentement, acquiesce doucement et sort de ma chambre en silence. Je sais qu'il déteste me laisser seul, tout comme Hermione et Drago. Ils ont peut-être peur que je parte sur un coup de tête trouver Voldemort…

Toc Toc

Je relève la tête. Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte que je fixais le sol. Depuis combien de temps ? La tête de Drago apparait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. Au contraire. Entre.

Un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour lui sont nés mais je me rappelle bien du matin où, en me réveillant j'ai enfin compris que je l'aimais.

-Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau. Très utile, merci Harry.

-De rien. Tu es plutôt bon au lancer de couteau alors j'ai pensé que…

-Oui c'est parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner à les lancer. Elles sont magnifiques.

-Et dangereuses.

-A condition de bien les lancer.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ce sont des hira shuriken classiques à quatre pointes. Moins il y a de pointes plus forte est la pénétration… Mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Oui tu me l'as expliqué dans ta carte. J'ai hâte de les tester.

Nous gardons le silence durant quelques secondes, puis Drago décide de le briser.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir échapper à… Lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne fais pas de cadeaux pour en recevoir en retour. Ou alors un tout petit peu…

Un léger rire nous secoue.

-Regarde-moi s'il te plait Harry. Je… j'aimerais quand même te donner quelque chose. A tout moment, si tu refuses tu me le dis, mais… ne crie pas ou… ne pars pas. Dis-le-moi, juste. D'accord ?

-Euh… d'accord. Le rouge me monte aux joues en le voyant s'approcher de moi.

-N'oublie pas, dis-le-moi juste et j'arrêterais. Je te le promets.

Il se rapproche doucement de moi tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Ces yeux expriment tant de doutes et de peur… Tendrement ses lèvres se posent au coin de ma bouche, puis s'éloignent, comme s'il avait besoin d'un consentement. Ces yeux qui s'étaient fermés brièvement me fixent à nouveau dans l'attente que je lui dise stop. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de l'arrêter, au contraire ! Me voyant le fixer sans bouger et rien dire, il revient vers moi et cette fois ce sont sur mes lèvres que sa bouche se pose. C'est un baiser tendre, plein de douceur mais aussi de doute, de l'un comme de l'autre.

Finalement Noël c'est pas si mal…

Lorsque l'on descend dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner(,) nous sommes assaillis par Mrs Weasley qui virevolte de droite à gauche dans la pièce.

-Ah Harry, Drago, venez manger. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? On a pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut préparer le repas de midi, mais c'est ce soir qu'il y aura le plus de monde… Ohlala j'aurais dû commencer à tout préparer hier…, débite Mrs Weasley à toute vitesse.

TPTPTPTPTPTP

Mrs Weasley a tenté de faire passer ce jour de Noël comme un jour joyeux. Certaines personnes ont joué le jeu, notamment le reste de la famille Weasley, Tonks ainsi que Lupin, et Sirius. Même Hermione a esquissé quelques sourires. La journée avait été longue et tout le monde parlait des cadeaux qu'ils avaient ouverts le matin même. Les miens attendaient toujours au pied de mon lit, quatre jours après le jour J.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Pourquoi on… non rien, laisse tomber.

Je pousse un soupir. Depuis quatre jours c'est à peine si l'on s'est parlé, si l'on s'est croisé. Alors embrassé…

-Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

Apparemment il a compris ce que je voulais lui demander. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de… ne pas apprécier ?

-Non, pas vraiment mais nous n'en avons pas discuté. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, il me semble…

-Alors si ce n'est pas le bon moment, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé l'autre jour ?

-J'en avais envie.

-Tu n'en a plus envie alors ?

-Si, seulement tu n'es pas souvent seul. Et quand tu l'es je n'ose pas te déranger.

Il se montre franc. Ca m'étonne toujours de sa part, même si nous sommes devenus amis à force d'entraînement et peut-être plus depuis quelques jours.

-Tu sais… en ce moment c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester, partir, être gentil ou plutôt agressif. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Tout se mélange. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé, c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. Comme au matin de Noël.

Je finis ma tirade en le fixant. J'aime ses yeux qui sont la partie la plus expressive de son visage. Quinze ans de visage impassible ne se renie pas en quelques mois, mais il y travaille. Enfin ici, avec nous. Une fois de retour à Poudlard nous verront bien.

A cet instant son regard est brillant et souriant.

-Tu aimerais ?

-Oui, sincèrement. Et franchement quel meilleur moment que maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre ? Au contraire.

-Comment ça au contraire ?

-En ce moment, d'un instant à l'autre on peut quitter cet endroit, cette vie. Etre séparer pour toujours. Etre tuer ou pire…

-Pire que la mort ?

-Oui.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires dans le froid nous décidons de rentrer nous joindre aux autres exclus de la maison : Hermione, Ron, Ginny et même les jumeaux. Par solidarité disent-ils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors tous les deux ? nous demande Ron

-On prenait l'air.

On a répondu en même temps et toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers nous dans un même mouvement.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, au moins vous êtes d'accord sur ce fait, renchérit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum… Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Non mon cher Drarry.

-Dra quoi ? demande Drago interloqué.

-Drarry, comme Froge ; répondent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Euh okay… Bref.

-Harry ça te tente une partie d'échec ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Je me rapproche de Ron et du plateau d'échec situé dans un coin du salon.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur une Mrs Weasley très fébrile qui s'exclame :

-Ils viennent de partir. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir normalement.

On se lève et on se rapproche tous d'elle dans un même mouvement. Et là c'est une cascade de questions qui s'abat sur elle. « Quand sont-ils partis exactement ? » ; « Pourquoi on nous a rien dit ? » ; « Qui ? » ; « Ils reviennent quand ? » ; « Comment ça va se passer ? » ; « Ils sont censés revenir quand ? »

-Doucement les enfants. Ils sont partis il y a quelques minutes. Une dizaine de membres, dont Sirius, Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley.

-Et pas Fol Œil ?

-Non Ron, les missions comme celles-ci ne sont plus pour lui…

-Mais son œil peut être très utile !

-Et sa jambe un sacré handicape ! Bref Narcissa leur a tout indiqué, passage secret, piège, plan du Manoir… Ils connaissent tout ce que Narcissa a pu leur dire. Il ne devrait pas se passer plus de une ou deux heures avant qu'ils ne reviennent ou qu'on ait des nouvelles. Ils n'ont pas prévu de s'arrêter. Récupérer les captifs est leur seul objectif. Et rester vivant.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ! Bon je m'excuse, je suis très en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévue... Et je suis loin de respecter ma publication régulière et tout et tout...

Mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous soyez toujours là ;)

Chapitre 17

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici, dans la pourriture, l'humidité et les ténèbres ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ? Je ne sais pas… Ca ne peut pas faire qu'une heure, pas après tout ça. J'ai été « nourrie » quelques fois, mais pas suffisamment pour une longue durée… Je pencherais donc pour une semaine, ou deux. Seulement…

C'est qu'ils ne manquent pas de créativité ces mangemorts. Les tortures, physiques ou psychiques, sont légions dans ce manoir. Et les disciples du Lord encore plus nombreux.  
Seulement il semblerait qu'ils aient un petit problème de cobayes, et depuis que nous sommes arrivés mon père et moi, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie.

Comprenez bien, les mangemorts font beaucoup de victimes, mais peu de prisonniers. Les morts peuvent être longues mais généralement ils agissent vite. Et si part malheur vous devenez prisonnier il vous faut être résistant. Mais des fois ça ne suffit pas…

En ce moment, jour ou nuit je ne le sais pas, j'ai mal et en même temps je ne ressens plus mon corps. Depuis que j'ai répondu à Voldemort que je voulais me venger et que je me suis jetée sur cette Parkinson de malheur, je n'ai plus quitté ma cellule mais j'ai eu de nombreuses visites. Et aucune amicale. Je suis percluse de douleur, j'ai de multiples plaies sûrement quelques bleus par-ci par-là ainsi que deux ou trois fractures. Je suis à bout de force, je ne peux plus bouger ni émettre le moindre son. Je ne hurle plus quand je reçois des sortilèges, quand je reçois des coups ou quand…

Le seul sens dont je peux encore me servir c'est l'ouïe. Je ne peux plus bouger, le goût ne me sert à rien, la vue… j'ai deux œufs à la place de mes paupières, et je préfèrerais ne plus avoir  
d'odorat pour ne plus sentir la pourriture derrière le sang coagulé et séché qui me macule le corps.

Et comme le silence règne dans les sous-sols du manoir, lorsque les mangemorts sont réunis au dessus de nous, le moindre bruit est perceptible de loin. Et c'est un bruit pour le moins inhabituel qui me tire de ma somnolence : des bruits de pas légers, hésitants, discrets. Ici personne n'est hésitant, pas aux alentours des cachots, personnes n'est discret, sauf si l'on est proche de la salle du… Trône je suppose.

Tout se passe extrêmement vite, ou alors mon cerveau n'arrive plus à analyser tout ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu des explosions, des sorts prononcés, offensifs pour le plupart, des corps qui s'écroulent, des hurlements et puis… plus rien !

TPTPTPTPTP

-…able… oujours… vants.  
-Dans…tats !  
-Ne sois… ssimistes,... sont là… tenant.

Des pas s'éloignent doucement et je me renfonce dans les ténèbres réparatrices.

-Jet'en prie, réveil-toi ! S'il te plait ouvre les yeux. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. On a tellement de choses à faire ensemble…

J'entends cette voix, mais je ne peux pas bouger, pas réagir. Frustrée, j'essaiemalgré tout d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y fait. Épuisée, je me rendors.

-Alors ?  
-Elle n'a pas bougé. Toujours pas.  
-Pomfresh a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps.  
-Ca fait quatre jours.  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Alec, tu n'es pas sortis de cette pièce depuis son retour.  
-Je ne bougerai pas tant qu'elle n'ouvrira pas un œil.  
-Va au moins te rafraichir et boire un café. Si elle remue le moindre petit doigt je t'appelle dans la seconde.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, puis un léger raclement et un soupir.

-C'est vrai qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal, mais…  
-Alec, s'il y a le moindre changement je viens te chercher moi-même dans la  
douche. Allez file, je ne voulais pas te le dire mais tu pues !  
-Va chier Sirius !

Mêmesi les paroles ne sont pas des plus polies, j'entends le sourire dans cette phrase. Il y a du mouvement dans la pièce, puis la porte se referme.

-Tyler, Tyler, Tyler... Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je t'en supplie pour le bien de tous, ne tarde plus à te réveiller. Alec était insupportable quand vous étiez prisonniers, mais  
depuis qu'on vous a retrouvés, c'est dix fois pire. Et puis… Tu me manques gamine ! Allez, bouge-toi les fesses, qu'on puisse commencer cette année sur un bon pied. Il te reste 4 jours avant le retour à Poudlard, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, me souffles Sirius avec un  
léger rire. Mais si tu m'entends et que tu es capable d'ouvrir les yeux, attends qu'Alec soit revenu… Je n'ai VRAIMENT aucune envie d'aller le chercher dans sa douche !

Sirius… Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'aurais bien ri de sa dernière phrase mais mes muscles semblent encore me désobéir, et c'est très dommage. Franchement voir Sirius me ramener un Alec nu avec à peine une serviette autour de la taille encore trempé n'est pas la pire vision que l'on peut avoir au réveil. Bien au contraire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un laps de temps relativement long que j'arrive enfin à esquisser un geste, juste un frémissement de doigt, mais j'avais un gardien très efficace, car à peine quelques secondes après avoir frôlé le drap, j'entends Sirius se lever d'un bond.

-Tyler ! Tyler ! C'est pas vrai ! Allez recommence, s'il te plait !

Il est marrant ! Mais j'arrive a faire un nouveau mouvement, et j'entrouvre les paupières. Le visage de Sirius est très proche du mien, mais je ne l'aperçois que quelques instants. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et Sirius qui se rue dans le couloir pour appeler d'abord Alec, comme promis, mais également crier à qui veut l'entendre que je suis réveillée.

Ce n'est pas un Alec tout juste sorti de sa douche, encore ruisselant avec juste une serviette autour de la taille qui rentre dans ma chambre en courant, mais un Alec sec avec un jean.  
Uniquement un jean. C'est déjà pas mal… A peine a-t-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il stoppe net et me regarde, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Il s'est passé à peine une minute depuis mon frétillement de doigt, mais j'ai l'impression que mon énergie me revient à grande vitesse. Je n'ai plus sommeil et mes yeux restent ouverts sans difficulté. Bon je n'irai peut-être pas courir un marathon tout de suite, mais au moins je reste éveillée avec les yeux ouverts, cette fois.

-Tyler ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. J'essaye de lui répondre un simple oui, mais ma voix ne s'est pas encore réveillée, elle. Alors je lui souris et acquiesce faiblement en le regardant. Il se rapproche alors très rapidement, s'assoit sur le lit et me sert dans ses bras.

-Ne me fais plus ça Ty, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter physiquement et mentalement une seconde expérience comme celle que je viens de vivre. Etre tabassée, quand ça reste physique, on peut penser s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles, autres que les blessures bien sûr, mais qu'en on commence à s'attaquer au mental, quand la torture devient plus psychique que physique…

Il sent le savon, il sort de la douche, mais derrière, il a son propre parfum. Le soleil couchant sur la plage, c'est ce que je vois quand je respire son odeur. Je bouge mes bras sans aucun effort pour les serrer autour de lui, et c'est à ce moment là que je craque. J'éclate en sanglot contre son épaule, je ne peux pas crier, mais si je le pouvais, ses tympans n'auraient peut-être pas survécu…

-Vas-y, pleure. Lâche-toi, ça fait du bien… Il me berce en me murmurant ces quelques  
mots, et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer.

Combien de temps j'ai été séquestrée ? Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente dans ce lit ? Mon père est-il ici aussi ? Est-il encore vivant ? Y'a-t-il eu des blessés, des morts durant ce sauvetage ? J'ai tellement de questions… Mais plus tard, pour le moment j'ai besoin de tout  
évacuer, de tout extérioriser. Je me laisse aller contre son épaule et malgré moi, mon esprit se replonge douloureusement dans mes souvenirs qui me ramènent dans cette salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

TPTPTPTPTP

J'ai mal de partout, mes jambes, mes bras, mon torse… Respirer m'est difficile mais en plus à chaque inspiration j'ai l'impression de recevoir des coups dans les côtes. Je ne saigne pas, plus pour le moment. Ils arrêtent les saignements pour ne pas que l'on meurt trop vite. Ca serait dommage que leurs joujoux se cassent rapidement. Mais ils ne nous soignent pas, n'adoucissent pas la douleur, bien au contraire. C'est comme s'ils emprisonnaient le mal à l'intérieur du corps, le mal ne s'écoulant plus…

Plusieurs mangemorts sont venus me rendre visite, et a chaque fois c'est le même schéma : insultes, questions, sortilèges, puis le tabassage réglementaire à mains nues. On abeau dire, mais la magie ne permet pas de se défouler alors que les poings, si. Certains vont plus loin, mais là, même si ça reste de la douleur physique, ils attaquent le psychologique. Le viol est quelque chose de tellement… dégradant. On est souillé, on se sent humilié, et fragile.

Je sais que j'ai été stupide d'attaquer Pansy. Après tout, même si elle nous a vendus auprès du Lord, peut être n'a-t-elle pas eu le choix ? Mais ça sur le moment je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste faire du mal à quelqu'un et quand on m'a proposé de me venger j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Un larbin m'a détaché et m'a remise debout, puis m'a accompagnée face à mon père qui me fixait de ses yeux noirs et froids. Il a réellement cru que je voulais me venger de lui. Je l'ai vu.  
Ca m'a fait mal, mais je l'ai compris. Après tout, je venais d'acquiescer à la demande du Lord de me venger. Mais ma cible se trouvait derrière lui, juste après la limite formée par les rayons lumineux des bougies. Mais je l'avais vue, je savais qu'elle était là, et lorsque l'on ma remis ma baguette – quelle idiotie ! – je n'ai pas hésité, et je lui ai jeté un sort. Un sort d'attaque, de destruction, un sort de magie noire. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Bien sûr, elle est encore vivante, mais une partie d'elle est morte.

Aujourd'hui, je suis peut-être au bord de la mort, à la limite entre les deux mondes, mais je suis encore entière. Je suis encore moi. J'ai repoussé la mort plusieurs fois dans l'espoir que peut-être on vienne nous libérer, mon père et moi, mais plus le temps passe et plus je désespère. Et puis, porter une attaque sur le repaire du Lord serait du suicide. Alors la prochaine fois, si je sens l'abîme s'ouvrir devant moi, je sauterais le pas. Entièrement. Je refuse qu'ils me détruisent, qu'ils me tuent à petit feu …

Je suis encore jeune, mais ça fait déjà quelques temps que je participe à cette guerre. Et je le  
regrette. C'est égoïste, mais où cela m'a amenée ? Concrètement, à être enfermée, enchaînée dans un cachot. Ainsi que mon père.  
Bien sûr, nous avons apporté notre contribution au Bien. Nous avons supprimé des mangemorts –surtout moi – et rapporté de multiples informations très importantes sur le camp adversaire – surtout lui – mais là, nous sommes morts. Si d'ici quelques jours nous ne sommes pas sortis d'ici, nous ne seront plus là pour voir la fin de cette guerre, celle qui a commencé il a y plus de 20 ans maintenant.

TPTPTPTPTPTP

-Ty ? Respire calmement, n'y repense pas, tu vas nous faire une crise d'hyperventilation…

Les yeux bleus clairs d'Alec sont fixés aux miens. J'avais oublié comment ils étaient, cachés habituellement par ses cheveux noirs de jais. Je me fixe à son regard et ça me permet de revenir à la réalité.  
Il a raison, je n'ai pas besoin d'y repenser tout de suite. D'ailleurs depuis que j'ai repris conscience je n'y ai pas repensé. C'est juste maintenant que ça remonte à la surface. J'ai eu peur, j'étais prête à mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Moi qui me croyais si forte, finalement je  
ne suis qu'un être humain qui a ses limites…

Je souris à Alec, à mon meilleur ami, à mon seul ami. Des larmes sont encore accrochées à  
mes cils, mais elles ne coulent plus. Plus pour le moment.

-Je sais que tu ne dois pas être au mieux de ta forme, mais est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui je me sens bien car je suis vivante ?Non, j'ai mal de partout et mon cerveau n'est plus que bouilli ? Je décide pour un mix des deux et il s'en contente.

-Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai vu tes blessures. Je ne vais pas non plus t'assommer d'informations, je vais juste te dire quelques petits trucs qui vont t'aider à te situer. Tu es chez toi, dans ta chambre dans le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore vu. Nous somme le 1er janvier, et ça fait 4 jours que l'Ordre est venu vous secourir ton père et toi. Et ça faisait 10 jours que tu étais là-bas. Je tiens aussi à te dire que Narcissa est arrivée à bon port, grâce à toi.

J'ai toujours les yeux rivés aux siens, mais je suis incapable d'esquisser lemoindre mouvement, le moindre hochement de tête. Juste un clignement des paupières, alors il continue.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, mais il y a quelques personnes qui aimeraient te voir, si tu veux bien. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous – ton père ne s'est réveillé il y a peine 24 heures – et je crois que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de te voir les yeux ouverts. Ca a marché pour moi en tout cas. Et Sirius aussi, à en croire son sourire quand il a hurlé à tout le monde que tu étais de nouveau parmi nous. Ils sont tous dans le couloir, et  
ils attendent. Dis-moi si tu es d'accord.

Du monde ? C'est vrai que tout l'Ordre doit être ici. Je fais un signe à Alec comme quoi je  
suis d'accord, mais je lui fais aussi signe que je ne peux pas parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment parler n'est pas le plus important.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, puis l'ouvre. Il s'efface pour laisser entrer dans ma chambre mes visiteurs. Le premier que je vois est mon frère.

Il a changé. Il n'avait déjà plus un regard d'enfant, un regard innocent. Mais là c'est encore plus foudroyant. Le vert émeraude de ses yeux n'est plus doux, et il y a beau y avoir du  
soulagement, il y a également de la colère et quelque chose de plus fort : de la détermination.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello la compagnie, voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Oublions les promesses d'aller plus vite dans les publications, je n'y arrive pas. Donc ça sera au feeling maintenant ^^ Il est possible que d'ici 3 jours le chapitre 19 soit là, ou pas XD

Bonne lecture a tous.

Chapitre 18

Ils sont vivants. Salement amochés mais vivants. Malheureusement cette attaque surprise a engendré de nouveaux blessés et un mort de notre côté. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y a eu plus de mort chez les Mangemorts et moins de blessés.

Et point très important, nos rangs ont réussi a traverser les barrières magiques du Manoir Malefoy et sont ressortis avec trois blessés dont deux très gravement.

Nos blessés ont vite été remis sur pied, entre Alec et Mme Pomfresh, les dégâts ont rapidement été contrés. Rogue a ouvert les yeux durant le troisième jour de sa convalescence et malgré des cicatrices qui seront toujours là, il se porte bien. Grâce à un traitement de choc de potions… qu'il a réalisées lui-même quelques jours avant sa captivité. Cet après-midi il ne reste donc plus que Tyler, ma sœur, à être dans le coma.

Elle aussi portera les stigmates de son emprisonnement durant toute sa vie, mais c'est mieux que d'être morte…non ?

Je suis dans une vaste salle qui ressemble beaucoup à notre salle d'entrainement à Poudlard, avec Drago. Il est en train de s'entraîner au lancé, avec les étoiles que je lui ai offertes pour Noël.

Depuis que l'équipe de sauvetage est revenue, malgré la perte subie, la vie semble être revenue au QG de l'Ordre. Les repas sont de nouveaux animés, les réunions un peu moins nombreuses et les humeurs meilleures. Du coup, avec Drago on s'est dit qu'un peu d'entraînement pourrait nous faire du bien, après des jours d'inactivité.

Enfin… J'avoue que je ne fais pas grand-chose, à part regarder le jeune homme qui se trouve devant moi. C'est cliché, mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, vous, au début d'une relation ?

Relation est un bien grand mot, mais après quelques baisers et aucune repousse nous pouvons dire que… nous sommes ensemble. Je suppose.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, Potter ?

-Potter ? Ca faisait longtemps… Je me lève de mon siège et commence à courir autour de la salle. Et d'abord je ne te fixe pas, je regarde tes lancés. Tu t'améliores d'ailleurs.

-A d'autres Harry. Alors ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-A ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qui a changé depuis le retour de tout le monde. A nous aussi. Si un « nous » existe réellement.

-Hum…

-Quoi « hum » ?

-Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais… parce que !

-Tu te prends la tête pour pas grand chose. Pour moi tout est clair.

Je m'arrête brusquement et je le regarde.

-Pour moi ce n'est pas clair. Enfin pas très clair. Je sais ce que moi je veux, mais toi ? J'en sais rien. Et après ? Si on forme un … couple, comment on fera ? Je veux dire, les autres ? Personnes, à part Hermione, ne sait que je préfère les hommes. Et personne ne sait que je te préfère toi.

-Ne sois pas si… fleur bleue Harry. Et pourquoi veux-tu en parler ? Ca ne te plait pas que l'on soit les seuls à savoir ?

-Je n'aime pas les secrets Dray. Ca t'empoisonne la vie et quand ils sont découverts, ça fait mal à tout le monde.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à… m'exposer si je peux dire. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais – laisse-moi finir s'il te plait – si tu veux en parler à tes amis, vas-y. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire une salade de langues devant eux. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas démonstratif, et je ne le suis pas non plus pour tout dire. Le seul exhibitionniste dans le coin c'est Ron, quand il était avec sa Lav-Lav.

Au moins cette discussion m'a permis de savoir ce qu'il pensait de notre relation.

D'un coup on entend un cri suivit d'un bruit de course juste au dessus de notre tête. Là où se trouvent nos chambres ainsi que celle de Tyler. Avec Drago on se fixe durant quelques secondes puis on fonce dans l'escalier. Devant la chambre de Ty, il y a déjà quelques personnes, dont un Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Harry ! Tyler vient de se réveiller. Et il s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps, mais ça va aller.

-Je vais aller la voir.

Je me dirige vers la porte de chambre entrebâillée quand Sirius me retient.

-Attend quelques minutes, Alec est avec elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Dans l'espace entre le chambranle et la porte je la vois. Enfin je vois son profil ainsi que celui d'Alec. Il la tient dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant ce temps, ma sœur, la tête posée sur son épaule, pleure tout son désespoir et j'espère son soulagement d'être en vie.

Les minutes passent et Alec réussit à la calmer en lui parlant doucement. Lorsque je le vois s'approcher de la porte, je m'éloigne un peu. Lorsqu'il s'efface, j'entre dans la chambre et me dirige droit vers Ty.

Elle n'a pas la force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage et outre son visage naturel qui m'est presque inconnu (et en même temps tellement familier), la fatigue et la douleur marquent ses yeux et son sourire, et des cicatrices ont fait leur apparition. Sur le visage mais aussi sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Les sortilèges de magie noire ne peuvent être soignés complètement. Il reste toujours des traces. Regardez George.

-Salut. T'as l'air… en forme.

-Potter t'es vraiment un cas. Comment tu veux qu'elle ait l'air en forme ?

Drago m'a suivi dans la chambre sans que je m'en rende compte. Il se rapproche du lit par le côté opposé.

-Tyler, tu as un air épouvantable.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux de…

-Tu préfères peut-être…

-Ca suffit tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que Tyler ai envie de vous entendre vous disputer. Surtout pour des broutilles, nous lance Alec.

Durant notre court échange Ty n'a pas bronché à part un léger sourire qui est apparu sur ses lèvres.

Je m'assois sur le lit, là où était Alec quelques instants plus tôt.

-Excuse-nous, ça fait des jours que l'on ne s'est pas gueulé dessus. Je suis content que tu te sois réveillée, tu nous a fait une belle frayeur. Ne recommence pas, s'il te plait. Enfin… je sais que tu ne peux pas me refaire une telle promesse, mais…

Ma voix se brise un peu. J'espère avoir été le seul à m'en être aperçu mais un seul regard vers Drago me démontre que non. Il enchaine pour combler le silence :

-Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Tu as sauvé ma mère au détriment de ta propre sécurité.

Mais ne refais jamais ça. Je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette maison supporterait une nouvelle semaine dans ce climat.

TPTPTPTPTPTP

-Les enfants ! Venez mettre la table !

D'un coup il y a un concerto de « Oui, Madame Weasley », « On arrive », et de « Oh maman ! » qui fuse dans toute la maison.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il y a besoin de tant de monde pour mettre des assiettes sur une table…

-Ron ! On est déjà une quinzaine à vivre principalement ici.

-Ben justement ! Les autres aussi peuvent mettre la table…

-Ronald Weasley, si je t'entends encore marmonner je te prive de repas ! Pour toute la journée !

-Mais maman…

-Dépêche-toi de prendre cette pile d'assiettes ! Et avec tes mains, ta baguette reste bien rangée ! Allez !

Ca fait deux jours que Tyler a ouvert les yeux. Ils sont tellement gavés de potions qu'elle et Rogue peuvent descendre partager les repas avec nous. Depuis ce matin. Ca fait du bien de les voir bouger.

Les stocks de potions revigorantes et de régénération sanguine ont beaucoup baissé mais le résultat est là : Ils peuvent bouger seuls, ou presque. L'ascension des escaliers reste un moment pénible, mais apparemment ils préfèrent descendre.

Rogue ne parle pas beaucoup mais écoute attentivement tout ce qui se dit et a demander à être mis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis sa séquestration. Il déclare vouloir être prêt pour la rentrée des vacances, qui a lieu dans seulement 3jours et veux reprendre sa place de professeur des potions. Et aussi participer aux missions de l'Ordre.

L'espionnage n'est bien sûr plus à l'ordre du jour pour lui, mais il y a toujours à faire. Et peut-être a-t-il encore des contacts dans les rangs de Voldemort…

Il s'est bien remis de ses blessures du point de vue physique. Elles sont toutes refermées mais il restera toujours des cicatrices, sur son visage notamment. Une cicatrice visible que du côté droit, du haut du crâne jusqu'à sous sa mâchoire. Il a manqué de peu de perdre un œil. Sa jambe gauche aussi a été beaucoup amochée, et selon Madame Pomfresh et le médicomage qui est venu l'examiner, il ne récupérera jamais totalement ses capacités.

Tyler aussi a une jambe en mauvais état. Sa jambe droite a pratiquement été broyée et ses os n'étaient plus que poussière. Madame Pomfresh a réussi à les reformer et les ressouder, mais les ligaments et les muscles ont été touchés. Le temps la guérira peut-être mais les avis sont pessimistes. Elle a également beaucoup de cicatrices dont une qui part de l'épaule droite jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et sur le visage le long de sa mâchoire. Mais grâce à son don, elle arrive à l'atténuer. Et elle a retrouvé sa voix hier soir. C'est juste un filet de voix, mais c'est déjà bien.

Ils ont eu d'autres blessures, certaines ont guéries entièrement, d'autres à moitié et demanderont du temps, et d'autres ne bougeront plus. La magie noire est une véritable plaie.

-Molly, vous devriez laisser Ron faire la cuisine au moins une fois. Il râlera pour quelque chose comme ça.

-Tyler chérie, ne te moque pas s'il te plait. Et puis je ne veux pas finir empoisonnée.

Elles éclatent toutes les deux de rire en regardant Ron devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate au mois d'aout en plein soleil.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées de vous moquez de moi, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à sa mère.

-C'est simplement réaliste Weasley. De toute façon personne ne touchera un repas préparé par toi…

-Je cuisine très bien Malefoy !

-Oui c'est ça, et moi je suis le ministre de la Magie !

-Tu veux parier ?

-Parier quoi ?

-Eh bien… si je prépare un repas digne de toi, tu me prépares mes ingrédients de potions pendant un mois, si tu prépares un meilleur plat que moi, je te prépare tes ingrédients.

Le visage de Drago est carrément interloqué et je crois que les nôtres aussi. On regarde tous Ron avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Alors déjà Weasley, je n'ai jamais dit que je cuisinerais quoi que ce soit, et en plus je ne vais pas risquer de rater mes potions à cause d'ingrédients mal découpés pour un pari stupide.

-Ca signifie que tu penses que je peux être meilleur cuisinier que toi ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, et…

-Ca suffit tout les deux, s'écrit Madame Weasley. Vous savez quoi ? Si vous tenez tant à vous mesurer au niveau culinaire, vous aller tous, - je dis bien tous donc ça vaut pour toi Ron, Drago également mais aussi Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George et aussi Alec-, nous préparer un vrai repas. Pour demain soir. On sera 40 en tout, et on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez.

-Mais maman !

-On va tout faire exploser, Fred.

-Euh… je n'étais pas dans le coup moi… souffle Alec en regardant Tyler.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Je suis fatiguée de faire à manger pour vous tous, alors demain soir c'est votre tour, c'est tout. Allez, maintenant à table !

Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table sans un bruit, sauf Tyler qui en rajoute une couche avec un grand sourire :

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir moi.

C'est une pluie de bout de pain et de serviette qui fond sur elle, qui éclate de rire

-Et puis pourquoi toi tu ne dois pas cuisiner, demande Drago d'une voix hargneuse.

-Parce qu'elle doit se reposer, répond Madame Malefoy. Et récupérer de ses blessures.

-Mais elle va bien, regarde ! Elle se moque de nous et en plus c'est à cause de son commentaire que l'on doit faire la… cuisine.

-Drago !

-Mais maman, c'est vrai ! Regarde-la, elle se moque de moi.

En effet, Ty est en train de rire, mais ce n'est pas la seule. Tout le monde autour de la table éclate de rire, et c'est seulement dut au comportement enfantin de Drago. D'ailleurs Tyler le lui dit :

-Tu sais Dray, si tu faisais moins ton petit garçon de 5ans qui fait un caprice, j'aurais pu éventuellement vous aider, mais là…

-Je ne fais pas petit garçon ! Je n'ai jamais fait petit garçon !

-Oh si, je me souviens quand tu avais 5ans justement, tu voulais tellement que…

-Maman !

-Tu l'as bien cherché mon fils, lui répond Narcissa avec un léger sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Je… puis il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

-Bon allez maintenant que c'est terminé, mangeons ! C'est que vous avez du travail les enfants cette après-midi. Entre le menu à faire, les tâches à répartir, la listes de courses à effectuer si besoin est, ça en fait du boulot. Bon appétit.

C'est dans un mélange de ronchonnements et de soupirs que commence le repas, puis les discussions recommencent comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est quoi ce que tu voulais tant à l'âge de 5ans, Dray ?

Je lui pose la question discrètement en chuchotant et il me répond de la même façon :

-Rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais fait de caprice de ma vie.

-Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi. Personne ne t'écoute.

-Je te dis, rien du tout.

-Tu mens je le vois à tes yeux et à tes joues.

-Quoi mes joues ?

-Tu rougis c'est signe de ta culpabilité. Alors dis-moi, s'il te plait. Après j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Promis.

-Déjà je ne rougis pas. Et je suis un très bon menteur.

-Menteur.

-Oh c'est bon je vais te le dire, mais promis après tu me lâches ?

-Ah tu vois !

-Harry !

-Bon ça va, je promets. Je l'ai déjà dit je te signale.

-Bon, okay… Je… Pfff t'es chiant aussi !

-Allez, crache le morceau !

-Un petit canard en plastique, dit-il très vite

-… J'ai bien entendu ? Un canard en plastique ? Genre ceux pour aller dans le bain ?

Soudain il devient aussi rouge que le potage de tomate qu'il est en train de manger.

-Oui.

-Et tu l'as eu ?

-Oui.

-Tu as eu une très grande force de persuasion je suis sûr.

-Oui.

-Tu lui as donné un nom ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux me le dire ?

-Non.

-Allez ! Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

-En échange de quoi ?

-Comment ça en échange de quoi ?

-Je te dis le nom du canard, si tu me dis comment tu appelais ton doudou, ça marche ?

Je risque pas grand-chose, vu que je n'ai pas de doudou donc…

-Okay.

-Poppy.[]

-Poppy ? C'est euh… très sympa.

-Te fous pas de moi, j'avais 5 ans ! Alors ?

-J'ai jamais eu de doudou.

-Comment ça t'as jamais eu de doudou ? Tu m'as roulé Potter ! On avait un marché.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu un doudou, c'est toi qui a supposé que.

-Mais tout le monde a eu un doudou !

-Et bien pas moi.

-Bien sûr que si tu as eu un doudou, Harry, murmure Tyler à côté de nous en me faisant sursauter. Oh ! Excusez-moi tout les deux mais votre conversation était vraiment trop intéressante, alors j'ai décidé de la suivre.

-Mais tu ne parlais pas avec Alec ?

-On faisait semblant, on vous écoutait, dit Alec en nous regardant, tout souriant. Le mien s'appelait OuahOuah et c'était un chien, c'est toujours d'ailleurs… Et je sais, ce n'est pas très original mais bon, que voulez vous…

-Moi c'était un lapin rose et il s'appelait Lapou. Et toi Harry c'était un petit lion et les parents l'appelaient Papou, mais tu l'aurais peut-être appelé autrement… Ils l'avaient appelé comme ça car c'était le nom sur l'étiquette. Tu ne savais pas encore parler à l'époque.

-J'avais un doudou ?

-Bien sûr. Tu étais un bébé aimé Harry, on n'allait pas te laisser sans doudou et sans jouet. Si tu veux je te le donnerais, il est dans ma chambre, dans une caisse avec plusieurs de tes affaires de bébé.

TPTPTPTPTP

[] Petite indication : Poppy a une grande histoire. Pas entre les mains de Drago, mais il est né dans un petit OS sans prétention. C'était un petit concours sur un forum, et il se retrouve là pour un petit clin d'oeil.

Vous trouverez l'adresse du forum dans mon profil.


	19. Chapter 19

Etonnamment je n'ai pas mis deux mois pour faire ce chapitre ) Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Je souris en entendant la voix d'Alec derrière moi.

-Un certains temps.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

-Il doit faire… au bas mot 2° Ty. C'est le moment parfait pour prendre l'air, en effet.

-J'avais pas l'intention de rester longtemps.

-Et pourquoi es-tu encore dans le froid, me demande Alec en se rapprochant de moi.

Ce matin les autres étaient tous occupés à se battre avec la nourriture et autres ustensiles de cuisine, alors j'ai décidé de me balader. Malheureusement j'ai oublié de prendre une potion et du coup après m'être assise sur un rocher, je n'ai plus réussi à me relever. Ma jambe m'a lâchée et depuis j'attends.

-Je t'attendais.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je savais que tu allais venir ici, si tu ne me trouvais pas ailleurs.

-T'aurais pu revenir. Il fait quand même meilleur dedans…

-Ahan…

-Tu ne peux pas te lever c'est ça ?

Je pousse un soupir

-Alec on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais pénible ?

-Si de nombreuses fois, pourquoi ?

-… Je déteste que tu me perces à jour si facilement.

-Mais c'est que je te connais par cœur ma chère amie…

-Mouais… Et arrête de te moquer de moi.

On passe un moment à regarder la vue. La maison est entourée d'arbres et de prairies mais si l'on traverse la partie du bois la moins dense, on arrive à une petite avancée et l'on domine la vallée. Toute la région est à nos pieds et le soir, quand le ciel est dégagé, nous avons droit à de magnifique couché de soleil.

-Tyler ?

-Hum ?

-J'aimerais te poser une question… personnelle.

Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde attentivement dans les yeux. Des yeux si bleus.

-Ca ne te gêne pas d'habitude, alors pourquoi tu demandes aujourd'hui ?

-C'est que c'est…

-Demande Alec, tu m'inquiètes, soufflé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Okay.. Tu penses pouvoir… retomber amoureuse un jour ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question, alors mon expression n'est pas très contrôlée.

-Euh… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en réalité. Je suppose que oui… mais en même temps… Mon histoire avec Matt n'a jamais été terminée, tu comprends ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il est mort. C'est tout. Un jour il s'est reçu un sortilège mortel et il est mort. Y'a pas eu d'au revoir et encore moins d'adieu. Pas de dispute. Rien. On ne s'est pas séparés volontairement, on ne s'est pas mis à se détester. Il est mort et moi non. Alors je crois… Je crois qu'il restera l'homme de ma vie. Il est mon premier amour alors je ne peux pas l'oublier, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur pouvoir être à nouveau amoureuse comme je l'ai été de lui.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je décide de le briser.

-Je suis jeune. J'ai même pas 18 ans. Et après ce qui vient de se passer, je compte profiter des bonheurs que la vie peut me donner. Mais Matt… Celui qui partagera ma vie devra comprendre qu'il sera toujours là, en moi, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur mon cœur.

-Y'aura des jours où je risque de pleurer pour rien et ça sera peut-être parce que je penserais à Matt, mais ça ne signifierait en rien que je n'aime pas l'homme qui partage ma vie ou moins ou même nos hypothétiques enfants.

-Ty… Tu…Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question.

-Non. C'est bien, t'as bien fait. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'y penser toute seule, et à chaque fois je finissais convaincue que je finirais vieille fille car je ne pourrais renoncer à Matt. Mais il n'est plus là alors…

-Je suis là moi.

-Oui, et je t'en remercierais jamais assez. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

-Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-Oui ?

-Rien.

-Si tu allais dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Alec ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose, je le sens, mais en même temps tu veux te taire. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Le fait de t'avoir perdue…

-Tu ne m'as pas perdue, je suis là, bien vivante et en forme.

-Laisse-moi avoir ma propre idée sur ta prétendue « forme » s'il te plait. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces quelques jours m'ont ouvert les yeux et que je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Je n'y tiens pas non plus.

J'essaye de sourire, mais lorsque je croise son regard triste, il s'efface derechef.

-Alec, parle-moi !

-Tyler, je… je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

-Mais on est tout le temps ensemble ! Je dors plus souvent dans ta chambre que dans mon propre dortoir !

-Je ne suis qu'un simple ami pour toi, soupire-t-il.

-Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon plus que frère, mon… mon… tu es tellement plus Alec !

Ses mots m'ont fait mal, et je sens les larmes glisser lentement sur mes joues.

-Je ne suis ce que je veux être pour toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Tyler, ce que je veux c'est que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras sans penser que tu aimerais être dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que j'aimerais c'est t'embrasser et te faire ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est être plus qu'important pour toi…

Il est maintenant debout à regarder droit devant lui en serrant les poings. Il avait fini de parler en criant pratiquement

-Alec… Je… Alec regarde-moi s'il te plait, dis-je en tendant la main vers la sienne. Il ne me rejette pas, c'est déjà ça.

J'essaye de me relever, et par miracle et aussi parce qu'il est là à côté de moi, j'y arrive. Alors je me mets bien en face de lui de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas fuir mon regard.

-Alec… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Il amorce un mouvement pour partir, mais je le retiens à temps.

-Non, ne pars pas ! S'il te plait. Alec tu es le garçon le plus merveilleux que je connaisse et aussi le plus beau. Et tu es plutôt à mon goût si tu veux mon avis. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche et fais sourire Alec, malgré ses yeux rempli de tristesse.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre comme ça s'est passé avec Matt. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour toi aussi tu meurs à cause d'un sortilège.

-Je mourais un jour, Ty. Tu n'y peux rien à ça.

-Et si ça ne marche pas entre nous ? On se connait par cœur, mais c'est même peut-être trop… Je ne veux pas que l'on se déchire pour ça…

-Et moi je veux vivre une histoire avec toi !

-On en vit déjà une !

-Non je ne te parle pas de ça. On est encore à Poudlard, là c'est encore facile, mais bientôt on partira de là-bas. On ne vivra pas ensemble, on ne se verra pas autant. Et ça je ne le veux pas. JE veux rester avec toi Tyler, me chuchote-t-il en me caressant le visage. Peut-être pas toute notre vie, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux essayer. Tyler, je veux vraiment être avec toi.

J'ai fermé les yeux au moment où ses doigts ont touché ma peau et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les ouvrir. J'ai plutôt envie de laisser ma joue au creux de sa paume et sentir ses doigts me caresser avec douceur. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ses aveux. Il est évident qu'Alec fait partie du club si restreint des hommes idéaux, pas parfaits, mais compréhensifs, attentionnés et aimants. Et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il ne me plait pas, et qu'il ne m'a jamais attirée. Je n'aurais jamais trompé Matt, mais il faut être réaliste : Alec est très beau et j'ai toujours eu des yeux en état de marche. Alors même si on ne touche qu'avec les yeux… je ne m'en suis jamais privée.

Mais là, ça change tout. Je dois y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas le perdre mais en même temps… pourquoi pas ? Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement – bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours été délicat avec une ou deux filles par le passé – et je sais déjà que l'on s'entend très bien. Mais n'est-ce pas trop, comme je lui ai dit ? Et surtout est-ce que ce n'est pas encore trop tôt pour moi ?

Il a toujours sa main contre ma joue et je n'ai qu'une envie : rester comme cela.

Pourtant on ne peut pas…

-Laisse-moi du temps Alec.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps !

-Nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous avant de retourner à Poudlard. Et je n'ai pas dit non. Juste laisse-moi du temps pour y penser. J'en ai besoin.

-D'accord.

-Rentrons, j'ai un peu froid.

Il me sert contre lui et m'embrasse sur le front avec plus de douceur que jamais.

-Allez vient, l'éclopée.

Je croyais que je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Mais est-ce qu'une amie peut avoir envie d'encore plus de caresses et de baisers de la part de celui qu'elle considère comme tel ?

TPTPTPTPTPTP

Après le trajet retour – avec beaucoup d'aide de la part d'Alec – nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où sont rassemblés tous les autres.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes trompés de pièce Ty…

-Pourtant on a pris à gauche au fond du hall… C'est le bon chemin et sur la porte c'est écrit « Cuisine »… Ca devrait être là…

-Je n'avais pas souvenir que toute la surface de cette salle était recouverte de trucs comestibles, ou non d'ailleurs… Et j'ai toujours trouvé ce machin sur la porte ridicule… me grimace Alec en pointant la petite décoration de porte qui indique la cuisine.

-Ne-critique pas la décoration de ma maison ! Quoique pour la cuisine… Vous ne savez pas faire a manger proprement ?

La cuisine n'est plus une cuisine, c'est un capharnaüm. L'évier est rempli de vaisselle sale, ainsi que les plans de travail, le sol est recouvert de tâches, plus ou moins identifiables, la table disparait littéralement sous des plats plus ou moins réussis et autres produits non préparés, et autour de celle-ci se trouve Ron, Ginny, Hermione, les jumeaux, Harry et Drago, couverts de farine et d'œufs, figés entrain de nous regarder.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez pas appelés, gémit Alec, moi aussi je veux faire une bataille de nourriture !

Ni une ni deux une poignée de farine recouvre ses cheveux si noirs d'un film blanc.

-Vous l'aurez cherché ! rugit-il en s'élançant au centre de la pièce pour attraper le premier truc gluant et le lancer à travers la pièce.

Pour ma part je préfère rester sur le seuil de la pièce et essayer d'échapper à la guerre qui est de nouveau ouverte. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Molly mais j'espère sincèrement qu'ils se calmeront avant son inspection car sinon ça risque de barder…

-Tyler ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise i… ci… Il se passe quoi là, exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé Sirius, je viens à peine de rentrer, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'Alec s'est rajouté dans la bataille y'a juste quelques minutes… Tu sais où est Molly ?

-Molly ? Eh bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue… elle était avec Narcissa dans un des salons quelconques de cette immense baraque. Tu sais quoi ? Ce jeu a l'air sympa…

-Tu veux être tartiné de truc tout poisseux et collant ?

-Ah y réfléchir… non pas vraiment. Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Ils ont intérêt d'en profiter, car au moment où Molly va rentrer dans cette pièce, ça risque d'être moins joyeux.

-Hum c'est vrai… Eh bien je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas être là quand… enfin tu vois, me lance-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Lâche…

-Je ne dirais pas lâche, mais plutôt conservateur de ma propre vie, dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTP

-Les enfants, je suis ébahie ! C'est excellent, s'écrie avec joie Molly

-Oui vraiment très bon tout ça… Qui a fait cette tourte au bœuf et aux rognons ? demande Arthur.

-C'est moi, fanfaronne Ron avec un grand sourire tout en narguant Drago.

-Ce poulet à la menthe est un vrai délice, déclare Tonks. Il est si moelleux et a très bon goût. Toutes mes félicitations au cuisinier.

C'est au tour de Drago d'avoir un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si un jour ces deux là s'entendront. Probablement pas. En tout cas le repas est délicieux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient un quelconque don culinaire en sachant qu'ils sont soient nourris par des elfes de maisons, à Poudlard, soit par leur mère ; sauf pour Drago, où l'elfe de maison est valable pour les deux endroits. Et pourtant c'est très bon.

Le repas se déroule dans l'une des plus grandes salles à manger de la villa – une quarantaine de personnes, ça prend beaucoup de place quoi qu'on en dise – au dessus de la cuisine, du coup les cuisiniers avait passé le repas à faire des allers retours tout en refusant une quelconque aides pour apporter les plats. Molly la première à été enchantée par cette idée et profite donc pleinement de son repas, sereine.

Après les desserts – gâteaux, crèmes desserts et café ou thé – Narcissa et Molly toujours aux anges de cet agréable diner décident d'aider à débarrasser la table.

-Non non maman, on va s'en charger, laisse-nous faire supplie presque Ron.

-C'est bon les enfants, votre défi portait sur le repas, et il a été délicieux, maintenant laissez-nous vous remercier en vous soulageant de cette corvée. Avec nos baguettes ça ira de toute façon beaucoup plus vite.

-Vous devriez rester assises ici et profiter des derniers instants paisibles de ce diner et nous laisser nous charger de tout, déclare Drago en douceur.

-Molly je crois que l'on nous cache quelque chose.

-Je suis d'accord Narcissa, mes enfants n'auraient jamais manqué l'occasion d'éviter une corvée…

Je regarde les apprentis cuisiniers du soir, qui ne sont plus si à l'aise que quelques minutes auparavant lorsque des éloges fusaient de partout autour de la table. Derrière eux les jumeaux s'esquivent aussi discrètement que possible pour filer en cuisine.

-Allons voir ce qu'il se passe en bas…

Toutes deux se lèvent ainsi que Sirius, Tonks et Lupin pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent au palier du dessous. Après leur sortie je me tourne vers Ron :

-C'est dans le même état que tout à l'heure ?

Il commence à hocher là tête quand soudainement un véritable rugissement se fait entendre de la cuisine.

-Ron, Ginny George, Fred ! Vous me faites honte !

-Oh n'oubliez pas les autres Molly, continue Narcissa, Ils n'en sont pas moins coupables.

-Pour la peine vous aller tout débarrasser, laver et ranger seuls, ce soir ! Vous n'irez pas vous coucher avant que chaque petite cuillère ne rutilent, avant que la plus petite surface de cette cuisine et de cette salle à manger ne soit redevenue telle qu'elle était il y a de ça quelques heures ! C'est un véritable ouragan qui s'est abattu dans cette cuisine !

Les enfants Weasley ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Drago commencent à se diriger vers la porte, la tête basse, lorsque Narcissa les interrompt dans leur progression :

-Et bien sûr la magie est interdite ; vos baguettes s'il vous plait, demande-t-elle en tendant la main. Tous, détaille-t-elle en observant les jumeaux.

C'est donc en soupirant que tous reviennent sur leurs pas en tendant leurs baguettes magiques, d'un air résigné.

-Toi aussi Alec. Ne crois pas t'en sortir en restant assis là, tu t'es assez vanté de ton fish and chips et de tes crèmes dessert !

Même s'il avait, en effet, espéré s'en sortir Alec se lève en souriant. Il me donne sa baguette et part en direction de la cuisine en sifflotant, comme si ce qu'il allait faire était aussi plaisant qu'une balade.

Je les rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, certains étaient de corvée de vaisselle et d'autres en train de ramasser les détritus avant de se lancer dans le vrai nettoyage.

-Au moins vous vous êtes bien amusés, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la marche du seuil de la cuisine comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'avais dit une énormité, puis Alec éclate de rire et les autres suivent quelques secondes.

-Prince, tu pourrais nous aider quand même, m'apostrophe Drago.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Il serait en effet facile pour moi de vous aider dis-je en sortant ma baguette de ma poche, mais… je risque d'avoir plus d'ennuis si vous finissez trop tôt… Mais je vais vous soutenir, en restant éveillée à vous regarder travailler.

-Tu n'es qu'une …

-Non, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis mon cher Dray lançais-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je sais très bien ce que je pense !

-Eh bien si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher, dans mon lit si douillet. Passez une bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots je me lève et part en direction de ma chambre en adressant un petit sourire entendu à Alec.

Là sur la marche que je viens de quitter, se trouve sa baguette magique.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me voila de retour après euh... très longtemps. Oui je sais, et j'ai honte que voulez-vous...**

**Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce petit chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 20**_

-Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ?

-Allez lève-toi. Mets toutes tes affaires dans ce sac, je l'ai enchanté. Tout rentrera, mais dépêche-toi. Tu dois être en bas dans 10 minutes maximum.

-Attends ! Pourquoi je dois mettre mes affaires là dedans ? Et je dois vraiment prendre toutes mes affaires ?

-Oui tout sauf ta malle, elle ne rentrera pas bien sûr. N'oublie rien on pourrait en avoir besoin.

Elle s'en va en direction de la porte et se retourne brusquement vers moi :

-Et dépêche-toi. Je m'occupe de Ron.

-Mais…

Elle est déjà dans la chambre d'en face en train de secouer Ron, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois me dépêcher. Mais en faisant preuve de bon sens, nous sommes en guerre : je saute du lit et enfile mes affaires de la veille, puis j'ouvre l'armoire et fourgue tous mes vêtements à l'intérieur du sac à dos qu'Hermione m'a apporté.

Puis c'est au tour des livres, et des ingrédients pour potions, ainsi que les quelques parchemins qui trainent au fond de ma malle et mes cadeaux de Noël. Je mets mon balai et ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dessus du sac pour arriver à les prendre rapidement si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Au bout de 6 minutes, toutes mes affaires étaient rassemblées et le sac, ne pesant pas plus que s'il était vide, sur l'épaule je descends les escaliers en direction du salon.

Drago est déjà en bas en train de parler avec sa mère ainsi que tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Je vois Tyler dans un coin en compagnie d'Alec qui me fait signe de m'approcher :

-Harry ! Comment tu te sens ? me demande ma sœur.

-Un peu bousculé… Il se passe quoi Tyler ?

-Poudlard a été pris ce matin. Les barrières ont été franchies.

Poudlard. Mon premier vrai foyer. Tombé.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas encore. Dumbledore nous a fait parvenir un message comme quoi nous devions en aucun cas y aller. Il a eu le temps de faire évacuer tout les élèves qui restaient. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine de toute façon, les parents ne veulent pas être séparés de leurs enfants plus que nécessaire.

-Il n'est pas venu ici avec eux ?

-Qui ? Dumbledore ? Non, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire tomber la protection de la maison. Qui sait ? Certains de ces élèves ont pu aider à faire tomber les barrières de l'intérieur.

-Les élèves ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Harry ne soit pas naïf, s'il te plait. Je reviens les garçons, je vais voir mon père.

Rogue était en effet descendu et semblait attendre que Ty se décide à aller le voir en la fixant avec intensité.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on a dû préparer nos affaires si on ne risque rien ?

Le visage d'Alec a changé. Ce n'est plus celui de l'éternel joyeux, ce n'est pas non plus celui qu'il a abordé durant les jours de séquestration de Tyler. Là c'est un visage de guerrier, et le sourire qui y apparait quand je pose ma question est rempli de dureté.

-Nos défenses sont sensiblement les mêmes qu'a Poudlard et il n'est pas exclu que l'équipe de sauvetage n'est pas été suivie il y a quelques jours. Nous devons donc partir, au cas où. La guerre est ouverte. Quand une école est attaquée, on s'attaque au berceau de la population, tous les coups sont permis.

-Mais l'école était pratiquement vide.

-Qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victime est une petite victoire, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le but. Jusqu'à maintenant Poudlard représentait une protection pour les enfants, un sanctuaire. Depuis ce matin, cette sécurité a disparue. Les sorciers vont paniquer. Ils vont tenter de quitter le pays et ça va faire d'eux des cibles faciles.

-Et les élèves nés-moldus ? Qui va se charger de les prévenir ? S'ils vont à King's Cross…

-Dumbledore avait prévu ce cas, une lettre a été envoyée d'urgence à toutes les familles ayant un ou plusieurs enfants à Poudlard leur priant de ne pas sortir de chez eux et que si c'était nécessaire, ils seraient évacués. Mais…

D'un coup Alec est interrompu par la voix de ténor de Rogue. Il a à peine élevé la voix, donc nous ne comprenons pas ses paroles vue la distance qui nous sépare, mais c'est comme si un grondement s'élevait de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je n'ose pas parler fort tout comme Alec :

-Je suppose qu'il vient de lui dire qu'elle n'ira pas en première ligne.

-Parce qu'elle le voulait ?

-Je pense que pour elle ça allait de soi… Viens.

On se rapproche subrepticement du duo familial qui a totalement occulté le monde autour de lui.

-Je ne veux pas rester derrière ! J'ai mérité le droit de faire mon choix !

-Tyler ça suffit. Tu ne discutes pas mes ordres ! Tu n'es de toute façon pas totalement remise des tes blessures, tu n'es donc pas apte au combat. C'est mon dernier mot !

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

-Je tiens sur mes jambes moi ! Maintenant tu vas rejoindre les autres et les amener au lieu de rendez-vous en toute sécurité.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça et je suis plus entrainée que certains !

-Justement, il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'expérimenté, comme tu dis, pour protéger le reste d'entre vous qui ne peuvent venir. De plus je te rappelle que tu es blessée, tu ne pourras surement pas tenir la cadence sur le terrain.

Tyler baisse les yeux, vaincue. Elle ne peut pas rivaliser contre son père, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer apparemment. Elle tourne soudain les yeux vers moi, et me regarde durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ramener son regard sur son père qui la fixe toujours.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles sans moi papa, dit-elle doucement avec une légère coloration sur les joues. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles tout court. Tu n'es pas plus remis que moi, termine-t-elle en pointant la canne qui soutient son père.

Ils se fixent longuement. Puis comme si un signal a été donné, le terrifiant professeur de potion ouvre les bras afin que Tyler puisse s'y blottir.

-Tyler, je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas rester à l'arrière. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fais.

-Tu as fais suffisamment pour l'Ordre. Tu as le droit de te reposer.

-Hum… Oui j'en ai peut-être le droit, mais ma conscience me l'interdit.

-Mais…

-Non s'il te plait. Respecte cette décision.

-Tu pourrais…tu pourrais être… papa…

On ne voit pas son visage mais on entend très bien les larmes dans sa voix.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour revenir Tyler, je te le promets. Et tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Harry avec toi, et Alec bien sûr.

Tyler s'éloigne de son père.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai d'autres personnes dans ma vie que je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Et moi je n'ai que toi, alors tu vas aller te mettre à l'abri avec les autres.

Elle acquiesce. Un léger sourire, presque identique, apparait sur leur visage en même temps, puis Tyler embrasse son père sur la joue et lui murmure des paroles qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre. Après une dernière accolade ils se séparent. Tyler se tourne vers nous et Rogue se dirige vers le fond de la salle où plusieurs personnes sont penchées sur une immense table, non sans nous avoir salués de la tête.

-J'ai loupé un truc ?

-Drago ! Ne t'approche plus comme ça, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre !

-Non ça c'est quand tu me vois, me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille en souriant.

Un léger frisson me parcours le corps, et j'essaye de rester impassible mais au vu du regard que nous jette Ty et Alec ce n'est pas gagné.

-Pour te répondre, tu n'as rien loupé d'indispensable Drago. Nous allons devoir partir nous… cacher.

-Quand tu dis nous… ?

-Eh bien nous quatre déjà, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et tous ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent aller en première ligne…

-Et si nous voulons y aller ? Nous sommes majeurs, donc nous pouvons choisir.

-Drago… Je ne décide de rien. Et on pourra toujours nous appeler en renfort au cas où…

-Tu sais Ty, si on en vient à nous appeler en renfort alors qu'on nous a évincés de la bataille parce que nous étions en mauvais état, non préparés ou non volontaires, je pense que la victoire serait mal engagée pour nous.

-Je sais Dray, je sais… Bon allons-y…

-Bon alors voila comment ca va se passer, commence Mrs Weasley. Nous sommes onze – Vous tous, les jumeaux, Narcissa et moi – nous allons être répartis en deux groupes. Peu importe le contenu des groupes, sachez que Fred et George seront chacun dans un groupe – ils ont apporté de multiples euh… inventions – Nous partons dans trois minutes dans trois, deux, un… maintenant.

C'est une énorme cacophonie qui démarre : bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas être séparés Hermione, Ron et moi. Ginny veut rester avec nous, après tout, Ron est son frère et Hermione sa meilleure amie et moi… un ami. Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de Drago et lui de moi. Et Alec et Tyler bien que silencieux ne veulent pas se séparer non plus. Et il va de soi que je ne veux pas quitter ma sœur.

-Pourquoi faire deux groupes, maman ? rechigne Ginny.

-Question de sécurité. C'est bientôt l'heure, je vais vous séparer moi-même.

En un coup de baguette nous nous retrouvons séparés en deux groupes. Et personne n'en est très heureux : Je suis avec Ty, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Narcissa et Drago se retrouve avec Alec, Ron, George et Mrs Weasley.

Nous avons à peine le temps de nous jeter un dernier regard, Drago et moi que nous sommes aspirés dans le tourbillon du Portoloin.

Pas un mot. Pas un geste.

Il me manque.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello les gens ! :D Voici un mini petit rikiki chapitre bonus. En effet je fais parti d'un forum et pour la saint valentin nous devions réaliser un défi : écrire une lettre d'amour entre deux perso d'HP de notre choix.

Bien entendu mon choix a été vite fait ^^ Et voici le résultat.

Mais alors pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à le publier si c'était pour le mois de février ? Eh bien… je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses.

J'ai d'abord attendu la fin du défi et puis après… ben j'ai simplement oublié de le publier… Toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture a vous.

CHAPITRE BONUS

Harry.

Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais commencer cette lettre. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore tout a fait compris ce qui me pousse à te l'écrire.

Ca ne fait que quelques jours pourtant que nous sommes séparés, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas.

Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Et vers vous ? Tout va bien ?

Alec m'a dit qu'il envoyait régulièrement des lettres et que Tyler lui en envoyait de son côté, alors il m'a dit que je pouvais lui donner une lettre pour ma mère. Il faut dire que Weasley mère nous a séparés un peu… brutalement. Mais il n'y a pas que ma mère qui me manque alors, je me suis permis de glisser cette lettre dans la sienne… Du coup Tyler a mis dans sa lettre la lettre pour ma mère qui elle contenait ta lettre… Que ne faut-il pas faire pour arriver à faire parvenir quelques mots doux à celui à qui l'on tient…

Ici la vie n'est pas super joyeuse ; Ron parle à peine, et quand il le fait, il s'en prend généralement à sa mère. Il ne digère pas notre départ précipité. Ni George d'ailleurs. Et Alec… Nous sommes tous… Bref ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet que je voulais aborder dans cette lettre.

Je voulais surtout parler de toi. Et de moi. Et de nous.

Je hais ce monde. Et en même temps je l'aime.

Un peu comme le début de notre histoire. Il y a de ça quelques mois on se détestait et pourtant maintenant…

Je ne sais pas vraiment où va cette lettre, même sur papier je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer. Je pourrais t'écrire que tes yeux me manquent ainsi que ton sourire et ta voix, mais ce serait tellement cliché. Alors je ne te le dirais pas, mais je le pense sincèrement.

Et je souhaite de tout cœur pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser, mais ça non plus je ne te le dirais pas. J'aimerais juste pouvoir le faire très vite.

Je ne suis pas un romantique, c'est indéniable, mais je tiens à toi. Et ce à quoi je tiens, je souhaite le garder près de moi.

J'ai peur de recevoir des nouvelles de la première ligne pour nous appeler, j'ai peur également que l'on n'en reçoive pas, car il n'y aurait plus personne. Mais il faut savoir qu'à un moment où à un autre, on se retrouvera. Prions pour que ce soit dans cette vie.

Je viens de me relire et j'ai l'impression d'être un brin mélodramatique, pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste… je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu me manques.

Avec toute mon affection et bien plus encore.

Dray.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous. Tout à bord « Joyeux Noël ! » Et après : Pardon pour l'attente !Je suis désolé, le temps passe si vite…Je pensais pas avoir mis si longtemps… c'est horrible.

Aller, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21

_Le quartier est tranquille. C'est un soir de semaine et la nuit est déjà tombée. Tous nos voisins sont rentrés paisiblement chez eux, regarder la télé, en ignorant la guerre qui règne dans le monde magique. Notre monde. Matt n'est pas encore arrivé mais il ne devrait pas tarder, alors je l'attends. Comme souvent. Mais après tout, il n'a pas choisi un métier facile…_

_Tout d'un coup, la porte explose dans un immense fracas qui fait trembler tous les murs de la maison. Un flash vert illumine la scène qui vient de se matérialiser devant moi. Matt, étendu, semblant me regarder avec ses yeux morts. Au moment où je vais pour m'approcher de lui, un groupe de personnes entre dans la maison. Ils portent tous une cagoule noire qui leur cache le haut du visage, mais leurs sourires écœurants et cruels sont bien visibles. Ensemble, ils pointent leur baguette vers moi et prononcent les mots fatals…_

Je me redresse d'un coup sur mon lit, en tremblant de peur et en frissonnant de froid. Ce cauchemar… Ca fait plusieurs fois que je le fais depuis que nous nous sommes réfugiés dans ces grottes aménagées. Mon attrape-rêve sorcier qui est suspendue au dessus de ma tête ne semble plus fonctionner…

Il m'a été offert par mon père quelques semaines après la mort de Matt, pour m'aider à retrouver le sommeil sans être abrutie par des potions de sommeil ou devenir immunisée contre les potions sans rêves.

Le seul problème des objets enchantés c'est qu'ils finissent toujours par perdre leur pouvoir. Et le sortilège de mon attrape-rêves avait dû arriver à sa date d'expiration quelques jours auparavant… On pourrait croire qu'il est facile de les renouveler, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ces sortilèges sont jalousement gardés par les sorciers indiens, qui les vendent au prix fort sur le marché européen. Et il va de soi que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller faire un petit tour du côté de l'Amérique du Nord ces quelques dernières semaines.

Résultat : je fais les mêmes cauchemars, nuit après nuit et me réveille toujours au moment où Matt se trouve par terre. Cependant, un détail change par rapport à la réalité : Matt n'a jamais atteint la porte de la maison, et les Mangemorts ne sont jamais entrés.

Je finis par me lever, comme toutes les nuits. En faisant le moins de bruits possibles pour me déplacer, je me dirige vers la salle qui nous sert de salon et de cuisine.

La grotte ne possède pas de porte, sauf pour la salle de bain, les toilettes et l'entrée, et ne possède que quatre pièces ou plutôt alcôves devrais-je dire.

Les trois plus petites nous servent de chambres et la plus grande de pièce à vivre. Mais ça reste une grotte, et le moindre son se répercute en écho, ce qui risque de réveiller mes colocataires.

Une fois dans le salon, je me dirige vers le garde-manger pour prendre un verre de lait, comme lorsque j'étais enfant afin de me calmer et rejoins le canapé en m'emmitouflant dans un immense plaid.

Les courants d'air sont très présents ici, et particulièrement glaciaux. Nous ne sommes qu'à la fin du mois de janvier, et la température extérieure ne doit jamais dépasser les 5°C les meilleurs jours, alors l'humidité et le froid s'invite à l'intérieur malgré les feux ronflants dans les poêles et les bouillottes perpétuellement chaudes disposées un peu partout.

-Tu es déjà réveillée Tyler ?

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant le murmure de Narcissa derrière moi. Je me retourne après avoir essuyé ma moustache de lait au dessus de ma bouche, pour ne pas perdre trop de crédibilité.

-Oui, je ne dors pas très bien ces jours-ci. Et vous ? Est-ce moi qui vous ai réveillée ?

Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire triste et vient s'assoir sur le canapé à mes côtés.

-Non je ne dormais pas, je t'ai juste entendue te réveiller et te lever.

-Me réveiller ?

-Oui. Les autres ont le sommeil lourd je suppose ou bien ont-ils trop de délicatesse pour venir t'importuner, contrairement à moi apparemment… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends prononcer un prénom lors des tes cauchemars et je m'interroge… Enfin si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends mais sinon je suis là. Je peux peut être t'aider…

Narcissa est une femme qui essaye, après de nombreuses années à être distante auprès de tous, de se montrer chaleureuse. Et maternelle avec nous tous. Elle a été séparée de son fils et elle tient ici le rôle de l'adulte responsable. Oh et puis après tout… Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé il y a de ça quelques mois, et je crois voir dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse supplémentaire.

-S'il vous plait Narcissa, je ne vous raconte pas ça pour que vous soyez triste ou que vous ayez pitié de moi.

-Mais c'est triste Tyler, je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à cette histoire…

-Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez différemment d'il y a quelques minutes. On a tous perdu beaucoup de choses dans cette guerre et ce n'est pas encore fini. Je suis la même qu'il y quelques minutes, tout comme vous, et…

-Calme-toi Tyler. Je ne te regardais pas avec pitié, et je ne le ferais sûrement pas. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne, je ne pense pas que tu mérites un tel remerciement si peu gratifiant de ma part. J'étais juste triste par rapport a ton récit et aux sentiments que tu faisais passer dans tes mots.

J'acquiesce doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien. Bon maintenant si tu veux nous avons une petite réserve de potion, et si tu veux terminer ta nuit, tu peux prendre une fiole de potion sans rêves, et…

-Non, merci. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir de toute façon. Et puis vous en avez l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi. Vous ne devez pas dormir beaucoup si vous m'entendez chaque nuit parler en dormant…

-Je n'ai pas le droit Tyler, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je dois être en mesure de pouvoir agir en toute possession de mes moyens.

-Allez-y Narcissa. Je suis réveillée et je ne risque pas de me rendormir. Je vais rester près du feu au cas où un message nous parviendrait et je vous réveille si quelque chose se passe. La potion sans rêves ne vous assomme pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous serez totalement alerte en quelques secondes. Beaucoup plus rapidement qu'en restant constamment réveillée, si vous voulez mon avis, conclus-je en souriant.

-Hum… Très bien. Il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne dors que quelques heures par nuit… Mais tu me promets Tyler, que si la moindre flamme verte apparait, tu me réveilles dans la seconde.

-Promis Narcissa. Maintenant allez vous coucher, et demain matin quand vous vous réveillerez, le petit dèj' sera prêt. Dormez bien.

-Merci Tyler. Bonne veille.

-Je vais bien trouver à m'occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je suis en train d'écrire ma prochaine lettre à Alec, sur le fait que j'ai pris ma décision, et que je lui en ferais part la prochaine fois que l'on se verra. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part, mais je ne me vois pas lui en parler sur un bout de parchemin. C'est beaucoup trop intime et je n'ai pas envie que quiconque tombe dessus.

Et c'est a ce moment là que le feu en train de ronfler devient vert et me projette un message qui atterrit sur mes genoux.

Il est a moitié froissé, ça ne ressemble pas à Alec, donc ça ne peut pas être de lui ou alors ça n'augure qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Et si effectivement ce n'est pas de lui, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit mauvais. Dans tous les cas, ça ne sent pas bon. Je l'ouvre, les mains tremblantes, et découvre une enfilade de mots écris à la va-vite d'une main impatiente. Sur un coin du papier je peux voir quelques tâches d'encre rouges foncées.

Plus en sécurité. Fuite de notre camp. Partez au plus vite.

K.S.

En effet, ça ne sent pas bon et après réflexion, je ne pense pas que Kingsley ait pris le temps de choisir la couleur de son encre…

Partir. Nous devons partir. Première chose : réveiller Narcissa qui doit dormir pour la première fois depuis quelques jours et réveiller les autres !

Je rejoins l'alcôve de Narcissa le plus rapidement que me permet ma jambe encore un peu raide. Elle va nettement mieux, je n'ai presque plus besoin de potions, mais après être restée plusieurs heures assise sans bouger, les muscles ont besoin d'étirements. Chose que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire, cela va de soit.

-Narcissa, réveillez-vous. Il faut partir au plus vite.

-Que…quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Kingsley vient de nous envoyer un message, il faut partir. Préparez-vous, je m'occupe des autres.

-D'a… D'accord. Vas-y.

Après avoir réveillés tout le monde et rejoint la salle de séjour, on se rapproche de Narcissa qui finit de rassembler toutes nos affaires pour ne laisser aucunes traces de nos identités, au cas où les Mangemorts ne seraient pas informés de ce point là. N'allons pas leur mâcher le travail.

Par chance, tous nos vêtements et autres effets personnels étaient déjà empaquetés dans nos sacs, pour justement palier a ce genre de situation.

-Où allons-nous ? demande Fred.

-Il était convenue que nous devions rejoindre le Terrier, mais s'il y a eu une fuite, il y a des risques que là bas aussi on nous. Je vous propose que j'aille au Terrier vérifier, et pendant ce temps vous allez partir à pied dans les hauteurs sous un sortilège de Désillusions et…

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir seule Mrs Malefoy, objecta Hermione. Il se peut en effet qu'ils soient déjà au Terrier, il vous faut du renfort.

-Non je ne vous emmène pas dans la gueule du loup.

-Narcissa, Hermione a raison. S'ils sont nombreux là bas, et qu'ils vous repèrent, vous ne pourrez pas revenir, ou alors vous les ramènerez avec vous. Je peux venir avec vous. A deux on pourra mieux s'en sortir. Fred reste avec les autres, avec ses pièges il pourra semer quelques obstacles sur leur chemin et Harry se défend pas mal au combat tandis que les filles ont quelques sortilèges d'attaques assez spectaculaires dans leur répertoire. Ne partez pas seule, s'il vous plait.

Elle me jette un regard hésitant mais semble réfléchir à notre proposition. Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est que je ne me sens pas de faire une grimpette ce soir. La montagne où se trouve notre grotte est assez pentue, et même si ça va mieux et que je peux marcher et même courir s'il le faut sur un terrain plat, une randonnée en montagne n'est pas encore conseillée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle acquiesce. Avant de nous diriger vers la sortie, nous convenons ensemble que si au bout de vingt minutes nous sommes toujours scindées en deux groupes, nous nous retrouvions à La Tête du Sanglier, au village de Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir jeté un sort de détection au dehors, nous sortons puis nous transplanons au Terrier, Narcissa et moi, tandis que les autres commencent à grimper la pente..

Lorsque nous arrivons dans les alentours de la propriété des Weasley, tout a l'air calme. Nous sommes encore trop loin pour ne discerner que la silhouette biscornue de la maison, mais suffisamment près pour nous rendre compte du silence surnaturel qui rampe vers nous. Nous décidons d'avancer doucement en direction de notre destination en faisant attention d'effacer nos traces dans la neige fraichement tombée.

Il nous reste environ vingt mètres a parcourir pour atteindre la porte principale de la demeure lorsqu'un bruit ressemblant à un frottement nous fait stopper. Narcissa me fait comprendre que nous devrions repartir lorsqu'un rayon rouge la frappe dans le dos et la fait basculer en avant, droit sur moi.

Juste avant qu'elle ne m'arrive dessus, je lance un sortilège qui a pour but de ralentir tous ceux qu'il frappe, attrape la Lady avant de transplaner en direction de Pré-au-Lard, à la Tête du Sanglier.

Le barman, Abelforth, est un bon ami qui m'accepte dans son établissement lors de mes soirées « mission » et me permet d'utiliser son arrière salle lorsque j'en ai besoin.

Je rentre directement par la porte arrière et descends dans le sous-sol où je mets fin au sort de lévitation qui m'a permis de déplacer Narcissa avec plus de facilité.

-Finite Incantatem, je murmure.

Nous avons eu de la chance, apparemment on nous voulait vivantes et en un seul morceau, et le Stupéfix est le parfait sortilège pour conserver ses victimes. Lorsque Narcissa retrouve la mobilité de son corps je peux voir que la frayeur figée dans son regard quelques instants auparavant a été remplacée par de la rage.

-Narcissa, vous allez…

-Ils ont osés ! Ils ont osés me stupéfixer ! C'est une insulte !

Je la regarde abasourdie par sa colère et ses vifs allers-retours d'un mur à un autre de la pièce

-Vous auriez préféré être tuée ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais le stupéfix n'est utilisé que contre les moins que rien, les rebus avec qui on veut s'amuser avant de se les passer de main en main pour les détruire et pour instruire les apprentis Mangem…

-Narcissa, calmez-vous ! Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de crier au scandale. Qui vous dit qu'on ne vous voulait pas en parfait état pour être interrogée ? Vous auriez pu être morte ou blessée et incapable de vous défendre dans les prochaines heures. Ne restez pas bloquée sur leur prétendue insulte. S'il vous plait, concentrez-vous sur le présent.

Son regard me transperce de haine. Après tout, c'est elle l'adulte ici et je me permets de lui faire la leçon. Mais pour ma défense, elle pétait vraiment un boulon quelques secondes avant…

-Excusez-moi Narcissa, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de vous énerver. Mais gardez cette colère en vous, je pense que vous allez vite devoir vous en servir…

Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais semble remarquer que nous nous trouvons dans un endroit inconnus et commence à ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte communiquant sur un couloir desservant la salle et la cuisine s'ouvre avec un énorme fracas. Dans un parfait ensemble, nous nous retrouvons face au nouvel arrivant, baguette prête et sort au bord des lèvres.

-Du calme, mes dames. Je ne suis que l'heureux propriétaire de cette modeste… boutique.

-Abel ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois encore là.

-Et mon sous-sol aussi je suppose.

-Humm… et bien oui, c'est aussi une très bonne nouvelle.

Je me retourne vers Narcissa qui tient toujours sa baguette pointée sur notre ami :

-Narcissa je vous présente Abelforth Dumbledore, le propriétaire de La Tête du Sanglier.

-Madame, mes hommages.

Abelforth, malgré son bouiboui situé au fond de Pré-au-Lard, est un homme raffiné. Quand il le veut bien sûr…

Arrivé à la hauteur de Narcissa il se penche et se saisit de la main de Narcissa afin de lui faire un baisemain. Narcissa, soudainement propulsée dans son élément, rayonne durant quelques secondes. Et c'est à ce moment là que toute sa beauté resplendit. Ou plutôt sa peau se met à briller… Ou alors je suis très fatiguée, car lorsqu'Abel rend sa main à sa propriétaire, tout redevient normal et je me demande alors si je n'ai pas rêvé…

-Alors, demande Abel en nous regardant chacune notre tour, que me vaut votre charmante visite ?

-Kingsley nous a fait parvenir un message d'urgence, nous disant que notre cachette n'était plus sûre.

-Vous ne deviez pas aller au Terrier si c'était le cas ?

Narcissa prit mon relais :

-Nous y sommes allées, Tyler et moi, malheureusement on nous y attendait, comme nous le supposions. J'ai été… stupéfixiée - elle prononce ce mot avec tellement de dégout qu'elle en esquisse une grimace – et Tyler m'a ramenée ici. Vous êtes arrivé à ce moment là.

-Et les enfants ? Si je me souviens bien vous n'étiez pas que deux dans ce refuge…

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont partis par les montagnes histoire de ne pas attendre les ennuis là où nous sachions qu'ils arriveraient. Nous devions soit les rejoindre s'il n'y avait pas de problème au Terrier, soit on se rejoignait ici-même au bout de vingt minutes. D'ailleurs[,] ils ne devraient plus tarder il me semble…

Je regarde ma montre. Le temps s'est écoulé étonnamment vite. La folie de Narcissa a dû aider à le faire avancer plus vite…

-Il leur reste encore deux minutes. Si d'ici là ils ne sont pas ici, il faudra…

C'est à ce moment là que des voix se font entendre dans la salle principale du pub.

-Ôtez vos sales pattes de mon bras ! crit une voix familière.

-Alors sortez d'ici tous seuls ! renchérit un homme à la voix grave.

-Nous n'allons pas sortir, nous sommes attendus ici !

-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup…

Abelforth sorts en trombe du sous-sol pour s'interposer dans la conversation qui risque de s'envenimer assez rapidement si personne n'intervient.

-Assez Gunther ! Ils disent vrai. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, nous vous attendions…

Après avoir attendue quelques secondes la porte se rouvre sur le visage tendu d'Alec.


End file.
